Les Deux Espoirs d'Une Grande Guerre
by Donquixotte' D Bibiche
Summary: Jade et Adeline, deux amies, partent camper. Elles sont fans de One Piece et lisent toute la soirée, mais le matin, en se réveillant, elles semblent s'êtres "téléportées" dans le manga . Quelle est la raison de ce phénomène, réussiront-elles leur mission ? Venez le découvrir maintenant !
1. Chap 1) Un Monde Inconnu

**Salut , chers lecteurs !**

Voici ma première fiction, mon premier chapitre... Gha ha ha, je suis trop contente :D ! J'espère beaucoup que ça vous plaira, chers lecteurs ^^ ! Par contre, désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe , je suis ma propre correctrice .

En attendant, bonne lecture a vous !

* * *

 **CHAP 1) Un Monde Inconnu :**

Le vent faisait tanguer doucement les arbres . Il faisait bon, on était en milieu d'été . Le clair de lune nous éclairait faiblement en passant à travers le feuillage . Mon amie Adeline et moi, nous étions parties camper en forêt, pour fêter mes 14 ans .

\- Hé, Jade, t'as fini de monter la tente ? me demanda mon amie.

-Ouais, j' installe nos affaires, surveille bien le feu, sinon on pourra pas faire chauffer la bouffe demain matin , lui répondis-je .

-T' inquiète, je gère !

La soirée avait commencée depuis peu, et nous avions presque fini de nous installer . J'avais emmené de quoi boire et manger, c'est tout . Nous devions nous débrouiller pour le reste (ben ouais, sinon c'est pas drôle). Une fois les derniers détails réglés, on alla s'asseoir dans la tente .

\- Regarde, j'ai emmener des mangas One Piece, pour lire ce soir ! me dit Adeline, en sortant les bouquins de son sac .

-Cool ! Ça va être marrant ! Mais, c'est quel saison ?

\- La 14, à Marinford . J'ai pris 14, vu que tu as 14 ans , maintenant , m'expliqua-t-elle .

\- J'aime bien cette saison, à part l'issue de la guerre, je pense que ça en à déçus plus d'un ... soupirais-je.

\- Ouais, c'est dommage...

Une fois installées dans nos sacs de couchage, nous nous mîmes à lire . En cette soirée, on avait lu 4 tomes, juste en une heure . Nous sommes des passionnées de One Piece, donc ça va très vite quand on lit un bouquin .

\- Ah, merde! Y a une taupinière pile là où je dort ! grognais-je, avec l'impression que j'allais très mal dormir.

\- Ha ha, change de sens, ou change carrément de place ?

\- Non, flemme ... répliquais-je.

\- Bah te plaint pas et dort, me murmura Adeline, fatiguée .

Avant de s'endormir, nous avions parlées un peu, de se que nous allions faire demain matin, mais surtout de One Piece, et de la fameuse guerre, qui avait tournée un peu trop mal à notre goût ...

Je commençai à m'éveiller . Je n'ouvris pas les yeux de suite, mais je prenais le temps de m'étirer, pour me dégourdir un peu. C'était mon petit rituel du matin. J'entendis mon amie remuer. Elle devait aussi être en train d'émerger .

-Bien dormit ? lui demandais-je .

-Super, et toi ?

\- Ouais pareil.

J'allais m' extirper de mon sac de couchage pour me lever, mais je me rendis compte que je n'avais plus de sac.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?! pestais-je .

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Y a une limace qu'est rentrée dans la tente ?

\- Non ! Mon sac de couchage a disparu ! je me rendis aussi compte que la matière sur laquelle j' était assise n'était pas la toile de la tente .

\- Oh ! Le mien aussi ! s'écria Adeline, qui venait de s'en apercevoir.

\- Sort ta lampe, j'ai l'impression que la tente aussi a disparue ...

Adeline pris la lampe présente dans sa poche . Elle l'alluma et éclairait les environs. Effectivement, nous n'étions plus dans la tente, mais dans une sorte de placard à balai. Il n'y avait qu'une petite fenêtre, ce qui expliquait la pénombre. On avait fini notre sommeil dans des caisses en bois, remplient de polystyrène .

\- MAIS ON EST OU ?! hurla Adeline, paniquée .

\- Chut ! Crie pas, ça se trouve on c'est fait kidnapper, si on fait pas de bruit on pourra peut-être trouver une issue ... lui soufflais-je en plaquant ma main sur sa bouche .

\- Oui... t'as raison ... mais si on c'est vraiment faites enlever, on doit vite se barrer !

\- Viens, on traine pas ici, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte .

\- Oh, y a même pas de serrure, donc elle est forcément ouverte ! Celui qui nous a enlever est un peu con...

\- Oui, tant mieux, on va pouvoir sortir... Oh mais ?! Regarde ! C'est quoi ça?! m' écriais-je en jetant un coup d'œil à la seule fenêtre du cagibis .

En passant ma tête par la fenêtre, je constatai avec effroi que le paysage était bleu. Entièrement bleu. C'était l'océan, nous étions sur un bateau !

On se regarda, paniquées . Comment ça à pu arriver ? C'était théoriquement impossible, même si quelqu'un nous avait kidnappées, on habitait au cœur des terres, pas en bordure de mer ! Un voyage de plusieurs centaine de kilomètres pour embarquer en mer était impossible en une nuit . On avait bouffer des champignon hallucinogène ? C'est ça ?

\- Bon, gardons notre calme, on va sortir de là... aller voir autours de nous...et demander de l'aide, parce que là, je comprend pas le truc ...

\- Oui, moi non plus... bon, on sort ? dis-je en retournant vers la porte .

\- Ouais .

Je poussai lentement la porte, de peur de découvrir ce qui m'entourait . Oui, on était effectivement sur un bateau, mais un bateau à l'ancienne, tout en bois . On se trouvait apparament dans un couloir . Il y avait plusieurs autres portes le long des murs .

\- On va part où ? chuchotais-je .

\- Heu, on va essayer de trouver le bout du couloir... les portes j'ai pas confiance .

\- Ouais, viens on va tester à droite...

Nous commençâmes à marcher en direction de la présumée sortie . On avait pas fait attention tout de suite, mais tout autours de nous était assez surdimensionné . Les portes faisait a peu près 3 mètres de haut, le couloir était large, et même le balais que j'avais fait tombé dans le cagibis paraissait plus grand que moi .

\- Oh, regarde sur les portes, il y a des noms, chuchota mon amie .

\- Ace... Marco... Izou ... lis-je sur les portes les plus proches .

\- ... Mais c'est des noms de One Piece ça !

\- Oui... c'est vraiment étrange ...

Je commençais à me demander si on n'avait pas été "téléportées" dans le manga...

J'entendis un bruit, je me retournai d'un bloque.

\- Qu' est-ce que tu as ? demanda mon amie, paniquée .

Je désignai une porte d'un hochement de tête. Plus précisément la poignée de la porte, qui était en train de tournée.

Nous étions terrorisées . Quelqu'un allait sortir de le pièce d'en face, et nous ne savions pas comment nous échapper . La porte s'ouvrit entièrement, et un homme avança dans le couloir . Il nous remarqua et nous dévisagea .

\- Qui êtes vous ? demanda t-il froidement, en s'approchant de nous.

Il portait un haut noir avec une ligne blanche au niveau le torse, un pantalon bleu clair, des bottines noires, et une cape noire . Il possédait également un chapeau noir, et une moustache . Je remarquai aussi deux étuis accrochés dans son dos, à sa ceinture .

\- Ne... Ne vous approchez pas ! criais-je en dégainant mon couteau de chasse que j'avais rangé à ma ceinture.

\- Range ton jouet ou tu vas te faire mal, ria l'homme en sortant lui aussi ses épées .

-...

J' obéis et rangeai mon couteau. Je n'avais aucune chance de l'emporter dans un combat, alors autant éviter de se faire égorger pour rien .

En voyant qu'on était terrorisées, l'homme abaissa ses armes, mais les garda quand même en mains.

\- Alors, qui êtes vous ? répéta t-il, d'une voix plus douce, pour ne pas nous apeurer encore plus.

\- Je... Je m'appelle Adeline .

\- Et moi Jade. Mais dites moi, vous ne seriez pas Vista, le commandant de la 5em flotte de Barbe Blanche par hasard ?

\- Si, effectivement, sourit-il . Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Comme ça, comme ça ...

On se regarda, avec Adeline . On pensait toutes les deux la même chose . Nous nous trouvions dans le monde de One Piece . Plus précisément sur le Moby Dick, le navire de l'empereur Barbe Blanche. C'était inexplicable, j'étais très frustré. J'allais réfléchir au phénomène, mais Vista m' interrompit.

\- Venez, vous allez vous expliquer avec Père, déclara t-il .

On suivit l'épéiste jusqu'à la plus grande porte du couloir. Il s' arrêta devant celle-ci et toqua .

\- Entrez, tonna la voix grave du paternel .

Je jetai un regard furtif à mon amie . Elle paraissait aussi terrorisée que moi . Nous allions faire face à l'homme le plus fort du monde . Vista nous ouvrit la porte.

\- Après vous, mesdemoiselles, sourit-il.

Nous entrâmes dans la chambre de l'empereur . Il nous attendait, assis sur son lit, une bouteille de saké à la main .

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! J' espère que ça vous a plu !**_

 _ **Et oui , votre auteure et son amie osent se taper l'incruste dans la fic XD.**_

 _ **J'attend vos reviews ! J'en veux tout plein :D !**_


	2. Chap 2) La Mort De Thatch

**Salut , chers lecteurs !**

Voilà la suite tant attendue :p ! Je pense que je vais poster tout les 3 ou 4 jours ...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAP 2) La Mort De Thatch**

 _Nous entrâmes dans la chambre de l'empereur . Il nous attendait, assis sur son lit, une bouteille de saké à la main ._

\- Que ce passe t-il ? demanda t-il à Vista.

\- J'ai trouvé ces deux jeunes filles trainant dans le couloir, l'informa l'épéiste, en refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Tu les connaît ?

\- Non, c'est pour ça que je te les emmène . Je ne connais pas non plus la raison de leur présence .

\- Asseyez-vous, et toi, Vista, attend nous dehors, ordonna Barbe Blanche.

Vista prit deux chaises proche du bureau où il se trouvait, et nous les tendit . Nous nous assîmes, et l'escrimeur sortit de la pièce, nous laissant seules avec l'homme le plus fort du monde .

\- Mettez ça, nous dit-il en nous tendant deux objets.

\- Qu' est-ce que c'est ? demandais-je, méfiante.

\- Des bracelets en granite marin . Mettez les, ça ne fait pas mal, répéta t-il en les posant sur le bord du lit . C'est juste pour être sûr de neutraliser d'éventuels pouvoirs dut à un fruit du démon .

Je me penchais pour saisir les bracelets . J'en tendis un à mon amie, et enfilai l'autre . Une fois cette opération terminée, l' empereur encra son regard dans le mien . Je voulais le fuir, mais je n'y arrivais pas . Ses yeux étaient trop absorbants .

\- Qui êtes vous ? demanda t-il, toujours en me fixant, comme s'il n'attendait que ma réponse .

\- Je m'appelle Jade, dis-je du ton le plus calme possible.

\- Et toi ? Tu as perdue ta langue ? dit-il en observant cette fois ci mon amie.

\- Je m'appelle Adeline, réussit-elle à annoncer, imitant le même ton que moi.

Satisfait de nos réponses, Barbe Blanche se leva et se dirigea vers une armoire, qu'il ouvrit . J' aperçus plusieurs rangées remplient entièrement de bouteilles d'alcool . Il en prit une, et retourna s'installer sur son lit . Il se cala contre la tête de lit et se mit à boire. Nous attendîmes sagement, sans oser bouger ni parler.

Arrivé à la moitié de sa bouteille, l'empereur reprit la parole :

\- Quel âge avez vous ?

\- 14 ans.

-13 ans.

\- Hum, et qu'est-ce que deux jeunes filles sans défense viennent faire sur mon navire ?

\- Sans défense ?! répétais-je, vexée. Euh... par...pardon, bégayais-je en me rendant compte de mon insolence .

Il sourit légèrement devant mon faux pas.

\- Alors si je comprend bien, tu sais te battre, tu représente donc un danger pour nous ?

\- Mais... Non, pas du tout ! J'ai jamais dis...

\- Donc tu es sens défense, me coupa t-il.

-...

Il reprit sa bouteille, et se remit à boire .

\- Quelles sont vos intentions ? D'où venez vous ? demanda t-il, plus sèchement .

\- En fait... Nous ne savons pas nous même la raison de notre apparition ici ... C'est dur à expliquer et à croire... Mais nous venons d'un autre monde .

L'empereur haussa un sourcil . Il avait du mal à croire à mon histoire .

\- Expliquez-vous, j'ai tout mon temps pour vous écouter, dit-il en s'allongeant.

\- En fait... Dans notre monde, tout cet univers est ce qu'on appelle un manga . C'est une sorte d'histoire . Et pour fêter mes 14 ans, on est allées camper . On a donc lu des mangas et le matin on se réveil et on se retrouve ici ... Voilà globalement ce qu'il c'est passé, expliquais-je .

\- As tu une preuve de ce que tu avances ?

\- Heu ... je me mise à réfléchir pour lui sortir un truc qui finirai de le convaincre .

\- Je sais ! dit Adeline, qui fut plus rapide que moi . Il y a des éléments de l'histoire que seuls les lecteurs connaissent, comme le passé de certains personnages, par exemple .

\- Alors dans ce cas, citez moi un élément de mon passé qui n'est connu que de moi, nous défia Barbe Blanche .

\- Hum... A, je sais . Avant la mort de Gol D Roger, vous vous êtes retrouvez les deux sur une île avec des cerisiers en fleure .

\- Oui, il vous avait proposé de vous révéler l'emplacement du One Piece, mais vous avez refusé car vous préfériez en savoir plus sur le "D" présent dans le nom de certaines personnes, compléta mon amie .

L'empereur se mit à me fixer, impassible . A ce moment la, je me sentis assez mal, j'avais l'impression que mon énergie me quittait, et encore une fois, je ne pouvais pas détourner le regard .

\- Je vous crois, fini t-il par annoncer, en arrêtant de me regarder. Vous avez effectivement énoncées un passage de ma vie que très peu de personnes connaissent, et je viens de lire dans ton cœur, je n'y est trouvé aucune trace de mensonge, affirma t-il en s'adressant à moi .

Alors c'était à cause de ça, mon manque d'énergie soudaine. Il était en train de "lire" mes sentiments, pour voir si je mentais ... Comment il a fait ça ? Peut-être avec un Haki ... Bon, j'y réfléchirai après .

\- Auriez-vous une idée de comment on pourrai faire pour rentrer chez nous ? lui demandais-je .

Il réfléchit quelques instants .

\- Non, vous êtes le premier cas que je vois, je n'est aucune idée de comment vous avez faites pour venir ici, alors encore moi pour repartir .

\- Ah ...soupirais-je, déçue .

\- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense que vous n'êtes pas venues par hasard . Il faut trouver la cause de votre arrivée, et ensuite ça vous aidera surement à trouver une solution, nous rassura t-il.

Oui, il avait raison. On devait découvrir la raison de cette téléportation . J'allais lui poser d'autres questions, mais il m'interrompit .

\- Vista ! appela Barbe Blanche .

L'épéiste ouvrir la porte et entra de nouveau dans la pièce .

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as encore des chambres libres, dans les dortoirs de la division 5 ? demanda l'empereur.

\- Oui, il m'en reste quelques une, l'informa le sabreur .

\- Alors attribut leur chacune une chambre, on va les garder avec nous, ordonna le capitaine. Comme c'est toi qui les à trouvées, elle font maintenant parti de ta division .

Nous suivîmes Vista dans les couloirs du Moby Dick . Ce bateau était énorme, un vrai labyrinthe ! Notre nouveau commandant de division s'arrêta devant deux portes . Il les ouvrit les deux, et nous tendit les clés .

\- Voilà, ce sont vos appartements . Ça vous convient ?

\- Oui, merci, confirma t-on après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux chambres .

\- Alors je vous laisse, je viendrai vous chercher demain matin pour la visite du bateau, sourit-il .

\- Ok, a demain .

\- A demain .

Nous attendîmes que Vista s'en aille, et on entra dans ma chambre . On avait besoin de parler . On s'était assises sur mon lit .

\- C'est vraiment incroyable ! J'aurais jamais cru ... souffla Adeline .

\- Moi non plus ! J' espère qu'on pourra rentrer .

\- Ouais, mais je pense qu'on va devoir essayer de faire ce que Barbe Blanche à dit .

\- Trouver la raison de notre venue ... répétais-je .

\- Oui... Mais je viens de capter un truc ... Hier, on a lu la saison à Marinford, c'est à dire l'endroit où l'on voit le plus Barbe Blanche et son équipage ... Et on apparaît sur leur navire ! m'expliqua mon amie.

\- Tu penses que ça à un rapport avec eu ?

\- Peut-être que oui ...

Dehors, quelqu'un cria et appela de l'aide . Quelques instants plus tard, on entendit des hommes de notre division claquer les portes de leur chambre, et courir dans le couloir du dortoir, pour aller voir ce qu'il se passe .

Avec Adeline, on se jeta un regard entendu . On s'élança hors de ma chambre et on suivit les autres . Un fois arrivées sur le pont, on se joignit à l'attroupement général. Je réussit à me faufiler entres eux, et je pu apercevoir la silhouette d'un homme étendu par terre, gisant dans son propre sang .

J'entendis autour de moi des gens crier "C'est Thatch !", "Il a été poignardé !". Thatch, le commandant de la 4em division . Je fit demis tour pour rejoindre mon amie, que j'avais laisser derrière moi .

\- Viens ! lui criais-je, pour qu'elle m'entende, malgré l'agitation autours de nous.

On s'éloigna un peu du groupe, pour pouvoir discuter .

\- C'est Thatch, il a été poignardé ! expliquais-je .

\- Comme dans le manga...

\- Ça veux dire que Teach l'a assasiné ...

\- Que Ace va partir ... continua Adeline.

\- Qu'il perdra son combat et qu'il y aura la Guerre au Sommet ! complétais-je .

Voilà, on venait de comprendre . La raison de notre arrivée, c'était surement cette guerre !

\- Hé ! Regardez ! Il y a des clandestines ! s'écria un homme, qui nous avait repéré .

\- Ouais, on les a jamais vues, ça se trouve, c'est elles qui ont tuer Thatch ! beugla un autre homme .

Ils se tournèrent tous vers nous. Quelques uns s'approchèrent, les regard menaçant .

\- Mais ... Arrêtez ! On a rien fait ! gémit Adeline, paniquée .

\- Reculez ! grognais-je en me plaçant devant mon amie, en signe de protection .

L'équipage entier en avait après nous, ils étaient tous aveuglés par la rage et l'indignation due à la mort de leur compagnon . J'allais me jeter sur l'homme le plus proche, mais quelqu'un m'attrapa le bras et me stoppa .

* * *

 **J' espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous aura autant plu que le premier :D !**

 **Merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont écrit des reviews , j'en attend tout plein d'autres ! J'adore lire vos commentaires, alors n'hésitez pas :) .**

 **Des reviews, des reviews !**


	3. Chap 3) Le Départ

**Salut, chers lecteurs !**

Pfff... demain la rentré :( ... Ça va surement ralentir mon rythme, je ne pourrai poster que tous les 4 jours, à peu près. Ne soyez pas triste, je vous abandonne pas ;) !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _L'équipage entier en avait après nous, ils étaient tous aveuglés par la rage et l'indignation due à la mort de leur compagnon . J'allais me jeter sur l'homme le plus proche, mais quelqu'un m'attrapa le bras et me stoppa ._

Je me retournai et je vis Vista . Il me tenait pour m'empêcher de déclencher une énorme baston, et il plaquait Adeline contre un mur avec son autre main libre .

\- Ça suffit ! beugla t-il .

Les hommes hésitèrent, mais finirent par se dissuader. Ils s'éloignèrent en grognant .

\- Quesque vous avez fait ?! Oh, et toi je t'avait dit d'arrêter de jouer avec ça ! gronda t-il en me confisant mon couteau .

\- Mais ...! protestais-je .

\- Y a pas de mais ! Vous allez devoir justifier toute cette agitation, venez .

Il nous prit chacune un bras et nous traîna dans les couloirs du Moby Dick . Nous arrivâmes devant la porte de la chambre du capitaine . Vista toqua à la porte .

\- Entre, répondit celui-ci.

L'épéiste entra, toujours en nous tenant fermement . Je crois qu'il était un peu énervé. Je me rendis soudain compte que tout les commandants de divisions étaient réunis dans la pièce .

\- Assied toi, Vista, ordonna Barbe Blanche. On n'attendait plus que toi .

\- Désolé du retard, mais j'ai dus aller aider ces deux là, dit-il en nous regardant .

\- C'est qui ? chuchotèrent plusieurs commandants.

\- Des intrus ? supposèrent les autres .

\- Silence ! tonna l'empereur . Laissez parler Vista.

\- Comme vous le savez, Thatch nous à quitter ce soir . Il a été poignardé . Quelques hommes ont remarqués les filles, et vu qu'ils ne les connaissaient pas, ils ont pensés qu'elles s'étaient infiltrées sur le bateau pour tuer Thatch, expliqua Vista, avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix quand il énonçait le nom de son ami .

\- Est-ce vrai ? nous demanda Barbe Blanche .

\- Oui... mais, on à rien fait ... dit Adeline, encore sous le choc .

\- Oui, confirmais-je . Ils s'en sont pris à nous sans aucune raison...

\- Si ce n'est pas vous qui avez assassinées Thatch, alors qui est-ce ? nous coupa Marco.

\- Tout à l'heure, vous m'aviez dit que vous connaissiez beaucoup de choses sur nous et sur notre monde, alors savez vous qui à fait ça ? questionna le capitaine .

\- Oui, c'est Teach, il a tuer Thatch pour lui voler le fruit des ténèbres .

Tout le monde était stupéfait. C'est vrai que plus personne ne l'a revu depuis le meurtre, et lui fruit avait aussi disparut, ce qui prouvait qu'on avait raison. Ace se leva brutalement .

\- JE VAIS LE BUTTER ! hurla t-il, fou de rage .

\- Ace , calme toi !

\- Non, je vais partir le chercher et le tuer !

\- Je sais que c'est contre une de nos règles d'or, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ... Ace, n'y va pas, l'implora Barbe Blanche .

Le jeune homme fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et fila faire ses bagages . Adeline me jeta un regard inquiet . Ace allait partir à la poursuite de Teach, et il allait perdre ... La guerre aura lieu, et on n'a rien pu faire contre !

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était réunit sur le pont pour dire au revoir à Ace . Celui-ci sauta dans sa petite embarcation, leva son chapeau en signe d'au revoir, et démarra le moteur . Il s'éloignait de nous , commençant son long voyage .

Merde ! comment on fait, maintenant, pour éviter la guerre ? Je pris mon amie par la manche et l'entrainai hors du groupe .

\- On doit absolument parler de la guerre à Barbe Blanche, je pense avoir trouvé le seul moyen pour éviter sa mort et celle de Ace, l'informais-je .

\- Ok, raconte ton plan .

\- Maintenant c'est trop tard pour empêcher la guerre d'avoir lieu. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est en bouleverser le déroulement... On va donc aller à Marinford et participer à la guerre ! expliquais-je.

\- Oui, tu as raison ... Mais on va se faire défoncer, on fait pas le poids ...

\- On la fera. On va s'entrainer sans relâche jusqu'à ce que Ace trouve Teach .

\- Euh... si c'est le seul moyen de rentrer chez nous, alors c'est d'accord, soupira Adeline .

\- Viens, on doit en parler à Barbe Blanche .

Mon amie n'avait pas l'air emballée par la perspective de participer à la guerre, mais moi, j'étais prête à m'entrainer 24/24 h, pour espérer pouvoir changer l'issue des combats . Nous retournâmes devant la porte de chambre de l'empereur. Je toquai .

\- Entrez, répondit-il.

Nous nous installâmes et commençâmes à lui expliquer notre idée .

\- Voilà, c'est surement la raison de notre présence, et le seul moyen de retourner chez nous, conclus-je .

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée... Mais vous êtes encore des gosses . J'ai du mal à croire que vous réussiriez à survivre toutes seules dans vos départs ...

\- Nous pourrons nous débrouiller, assura Adeline . Jade a même une idée de l'endroit où aller, pour faire notre entrainement .

\- Comme destination, je voulais aller à Dressrosa . Là bas il y a une énorme arène, on pourrai s'y entrainer correctement et affronter plein de gens .

\- Vous savez que le "roi" de cette île est un dangereux psychopathe qui voudra vous tuer dès qu'il vous verra ? rigola Barbe Blanche.

\- Oui, on y a déjà pensé . Il y a deux solutions, soit il ne nous remarque pas vu qu'on va se fondre dans les troupes de gladiateurs pour combattre, soit il nous voit et à ce moment là il nous laisse tranquille, sinon on se battra contre lui aussi .

\- Et il vous tuera, en conclu l'empereur .

\- Mais non ! Et puis de toute façon, c'est tout ou rien . Soit on y arrive et on met à exécution notre plan, sois on échoues, et tant pis .

Barbe Blanche réfléchit quelques instants. Il n'avait pas trop envie de laisser ces deux jeunes filles partirent seules sur en mer, vu tout les dangers qui y trainent, et encore moins les laisser sur une île dominée par un psychopathe sadique et fourbe ... Mais bon, puisqu'elles insistent ... Elles ne viendront pas se plaindre, il les avait prévenues .

\- C'est d'accord, mais à une condition, décréta Barbe Blanche.

\- Oui ? fit-on en même temps.

\- Vista vous accompagnera jusqu'à Dressrosa, et pendant le chemin il vous apprendra les bases de quelques arts martiaux . Après vous avoir déposées, il revient ici, et nous viendrons tous vous cherchées un an plus tard . Un an, pas un jour de plus, ni de moins, à l'endroit où Vista vous aura déposées, expliqua le capitaine . Je ne peux pas vous laisser seules en mer .

\- Super, merci beaucoup ! m'exclamais-je .

\- Merci, ajouta mon amie.

On retrouva Vista sur le pont. Barbe Blanche lui expliqua la situation. L'épéiste écoutait attentivement.

\- C'est d'accord, je les accompagne, dit-il . Je reviens, je vais saluer les autres .

Il partit vers le quartier des commandants, pour dire au revoir à ses camarades. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard .

\- On y va ? nous demanda t-il.

\- Oui, répondit-on en entrant dans Moby Dick format mini, que l'empereur avait mit à notre disposition .

\- Tout est près, nourriture, eau, ect, nous informa Barbe Blanche.

\- Merci père. A bientôt ! le salua Vista, qui nous rejoignit .

On embarquait de nuit.

Nous sommes arrivées ici ce matin... Et nous partons déjà à l'aventure ! J'était très excitée par cette idée, mais aussi un peu inquiète. Et si on échouait, pourrait-on rentrer chez nous ? Bah, on verra ça après. Après avoir visité le bateau, je me rendit sur le pont, pour tenir compagnie à Vista, qui tenait la barre . Je me placer à côté de lui.

\- Merci d'avoir accepté de nous accompagner .

\- Y a pas de quoi, répondit-il.

\- ... Tu es sur que c'est par là ? demandais-je.

\- Oui, Marco m'a donner une carte. Vous avez de la chance, on y sera dans une semaine, à peu près .

\- Ok ...

\- Va chercher ton amie et allez vous coucher, demain vous allez bosser .

\- On va faire quoi ?

\- Programme d'entrainement . Aller, file, tu doit être en forme pour demain, sourit-il.

\- Bonne nuit, lui lançais-je avant d'aller chercher Adeline.

\- Bonne nuit.

Nous allâmes nous coucher. Je m'endormis paisiblement, en pensant à mon premier entrainement, qui aura lieu demain.

L'aventure commençait .

* * *

 **Des reviews ! Moi être contente quand moi lire reviews . Reviews motiver moi, alors moi vouloir reviews ! XD**


	4. Chap 4) Un Entrainement Intensif

**Salut, chers lecteurs !**

Ce soir, j'ai faillis mettre du savon à la place de mon dentifrice... J'aurai fait des bulles X'D !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chap 4) Un Entrainement Intensif**

 _Jour 1) :_

\- Debout ! beugla Vista en me secouant.

\- Hum... grognais-je, pas très décidée à me lever.

Soudain je me souvins que j'étais sur un bateau, avec une mission et un entrainement à commencer, et pas dans ma chambre en train de faire la grasse-mat .

\- Ho, désolé ! m'excusais-je, en me levant d'un bond.

\- C'est pas grave. Va déjeuner avec ton amie et ensuite rejoignez moi sur le pont pour commencer l'entrainement.

\- Ok !

Je couru à la cuisine, où Adeline avait commencée à manger.

\- Je l'ai entendu gueuler depuis là, ria t-elle .

\- Quand je dors, je dors ! plaisantais-je .

\- On devrait inventer une technique pour te réveiller instantanément, si tu fait ça tout les matins ça va être galère !

Nous finîmes de déjeuner, puis nous sortîmes sur le pont, où Vista nous attendait.

Pour aujourd'hui, on va améliorer votre cardio. Le cardio c'est super important, pour l'endurance et la résistance. Il est sept heure du matin. Je veux que vous couriez jusqu'à quatre heure de l'aprèm, non-stop, ordonna Vista .

\- Jusqu'à quatre heure ?! s'écria t-on, ahuries.

\- Et oui ! Vous allez devoir vous surpasser pendant cette semaine, si vous voulez survivre ne serait-ce que deux mois sur Dressrosa. Aller ! Commencez maintenant !

Le chrono venait de sonner. Je n'eu même pas la force de m'asseoir. Je m'écroulai par terre, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir tellement je manquai de souffle. Je n'avais littéralement plus de jambes, et plus de poumons. Je sentis une vibration dans le plancher. Mon amie c'était aussi écroulée. Je retrouvai un peu de souffle, je reprenais peu à peu mes esprits. J'étais à moitié dans les vapes, ça m'avais vraiment crevée. On est restées couchées là un bon quart d'heure. Sur le coup j'admirais vraiment les coureurs de marathons !

Bon, il est temps que je bouge ! Je réussis à m'asseoir, et j'allais essayer de forcer sur mes jambes pour me lever, quand on me saisit par le col .

\- Evite de trop forcer sur tes jambes maintenant que les muscles sont à froid, sinon tu vas le sentir passer, me conseilla Vista, qui me souleva d'une main pour me mettre sur mes jambes .

\- Euh merci, dis-je, un poil vexée par son geste .

Ben c'est vrai quoi ! On aurai dit un chat qui portait un petit chaton par la peau du cou !

Adeline fut aussi mise sur pied de la même manière .

\- Venez manger, après au lit. Cette nuit tout le monde debout, entrainement nocturne pour augmenter la difficulté.

Nous marchâmes tranquillement vers la cuisine. Un bon repas n'était pas de refus, après un tel effort.

\- On peut aller se doucher avant ? demanda Adeline.

\- Oui, on en a marre de la transpiration, complétais-je .

\- Ok, mais dépêchez vous, souri Vista.

 _Jour 2) :_

L'épéiste nous avait donc réveillées. Nous le rejoignîmes sur le pont.

\- Je vais vous apprendre à vous servir de vos poings et de vos jambes, décréta t-il.

Ce qu'il nous montra ressemblait beaucoup à du kick boxing. En temps que boxeuse, je n'eu pas trop de mal à assimiler toutes les techniques et à les améliorer avec ce que je connaissait déjà. Nous nous entrainâmes de la sorte pendant toute la nuit .

Le jour se levait. Vista décida de nous faire une démonstration d'escrime.

\- Waow, c'est trop bien ! dit Adeline, impressionnée.

\- Tu veux essayer ? demanda Vista.

\- Oui !

Il parti chercher deux petites épées en fer, pour l'entrainement. Il en donna une à mon amie et me tendit l'autre.

\- Non merci... Ce n'est pas trop mon truc, je préfère le combat au poing, déclarais-je.

\- Ah, j'aurai dû y penser plus tôt ! Vous n'avez pas les mêmes capacités, donc pas les même préférences pour un style de combat. Bon, c'est pas grave, je vais vous entrainer tour à tour.

C'est ainsi que cette journée passa, basée sur la technique .

 _Jour 3) :_

\- Aujourd'hui, vous refaites du cardio, mais cette fois ci, toute la journée ! dit Vista

\- Quoi ?! Une journée entière non-stop ? s'écria t-on.

\- Oui. Mais on va rajouté un truc : à chaque fois que vous aurai fait 20 tours de bateau, vous vous arrêtez et passez 20 minutes à exécuter les techniques qu'on à vues hier. Cela permettra de les perfectionnées et de ne pas les oublier. Vous avez aussi droit à 4 pauses de 10 minute chacune, à vous de juger quand les utiliser. Aller ! Je veux qu'à mon retour, les techniques soient exécutées naturellement, sans réfléchir aux mouvements !

\- Ok...

\- Bonne journée ! plaisanta t-il en s'éloignant .

 _Jour 4) :_

\- On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? demandais-je à Vista, au petit déjeuner.

\- Rien du tout, vos corps on besoin de récupérer, c'est journée repos, décréta l'épéiste.

Pfiou ! Enfin une journée de repos ! On avait mal partout, et de plus en plus de mal à suivre le rythme.

 _Jours 5 et 6) :_

Nous rejoignîmes Vista, qui nous attendait sur le pont.

\- Aujourd'hui et demain, on va achever l'entrainement. Vous avez plus d'endurance et vous avez apprises des techniques, que vous maitrisez plutôt bien. Maintenant, on va mettre tout ça en pratique ! annonça l'épéiste.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Vous aurez un ennemi à affronter ensemble, en utilisant ce que je vous ai apprises. Et cet ennemi, c'est moi !

\- Quoi ?! on va devoir t'attaquer ?

\- Oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, c'est pas vous qui allez m'achever. Par contre, je vais vous attaquer aussi.

On ne répondit pas, bouche-bée. Il allait nous vaincre sans problème !

\- Vous allez devoir travailler ensemble pour avoir une chance de me toucher. Cet exercice vous apprendra la rapidité, la stratégie, la prévoyance des attaques de l'adversaire, et enfin vous verrez ce qu'est encaisser des coups et les esquiver. Mais je ne frapperai pas trop fort, ne vous inquiétez pas.

L'entrainement commença, et dura deux jour. Au début, c'était galère. Mais avec le temps, on a réussit à coordonner nos attaques, à anticiper celles de Vista. On avait aussi réussit à esquiver pas mal d'attaques, même si on en a aussi reçut beaucoup. Ça fait quand mal, même si il ne frappait pas fort. Au moins ça nous obligeait à faire des efforts et esquiver.

 _Jour 7) :_

Dans quelques heures, on sera arrivés, affirma Vista.

\- C'est Dressrosa, l'île là bas ? demandais-je.

\- Oui.

Nous avions eu la matinée pour nous reposer, et nous allions arriver.

\- Avec ce que je vous ai apprit, vous avez assez pour battre facilement une personne normal. Méfiez vous, il ne faudra pas viser trop haut dès le début.

\- Oui.

\- Une fois là bas, ne faites confiance à personne, soyez prêtes à tout. On ne sait pas ce qu'il peut se passer. Et restez toujours les deux ! Même dans l'arène, vous devrez vous battre à deux. Séparez vous une fois que vous serrez assez puissantes, pas avant, conseilla t-il.

*escargot phone* Plplpl...Plplpl...Plplpl...

\- Allô ? dit l'épéiste en décrochant. Oui Père, on accoste bientôt. Ok, je te les passe.

Vista nous tendit l'appareil. Barbe Blanche voulait prendre de nos nouvelles. Il nous donna quelques conseils, lui aussi. Il nous rappela qu'il viendrait nous chercher, dans un an.

Le récif était à quelques mètres. Voilà, on est arrivés. Nous dîmes au revoir à l'empereur puis je raccrochai. Ça me faisais un peu de peine de devoir les quitter si tôt, mais c'était nécessaire. L'épéiste nous donna une petite bourse, contenant assez pour nous acheter de l'équipement et à manger.

-... Je vous accompagne ? demanda Vista, un peu inquiet.

\- Non, ça va aller, refusa t-on.

\- Bonne chance, nous souhaita t-il.

\- Merci pour tout, Vista, lui répondis-je reconnaissante.

Nous lui tournâmes le dos, pour descendre sur la plage de Green Bit. Nous voulions prendre le pont qui menait à Dressrosa, c'était moins dur et plus discret, pour s'infiltrer.

Adeline se retourna, et tendit les bras.

\- Câlin général ! fit-elle.

Vista éclata de rire et nous prit dans ses bras. C'est donc sur ce chaleureux au revoir, qui nous commençâmes à marcher sur le sable blanc bordant la petite l'île, nous dirigeant vers Dressrosa.

-... Tu crois que c'était une bonne idée ? me demanda Adeline, qui commençait se rendre compte des événements.

\- Mais idées sont souvent mauvaises, mais c'est trop tard. Maintenant, c'est à nous de gérer. On a une mission à accomplir, et je te rappelle que si on veut rentrer chez nous, on a intérêt à réussir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes au bout du pont, nous nous trouvions face à l'imposante île de Doflamingo.

* * *

 **Bon, je me suis pas trop attardée sur ce chapitre. Peut-être que certains en seront dessus car j'ai pas trop détaillé l'entrainement, mais pas de panique, je vais bien mieux faire pour la suite, sur Dressrosa :p ! CALIN GENERAL XD !**

 **N'oubliez pas les petites reviews :) !**


	5. Chap 5) Bienvenu à Dressrosa

**Salut, chers lecteurs !**

 _Merci de continuer à lire cette fiction, on est de plus en plus nombreux :D !_

 _Info: pour les non-inscrits au cite qui postent des reviews, je ne peux vous répondre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je lis ce que vous marquez ;) !_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chap 5) Bienvenu à Dressrosa**

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes au bout du pont, nous nous trouvions face à l'imposante île de Doflamingo._

\- Oh, y a même pas de garde ! s'exclama Adeline.

\- Ouais... Juste la cage à oiseaux... Ah ! Mais comment on va faire pour rentrer ?

\- Bonne question.

Chaque file qui composait cette cage pouvait trancher n'importe quoi... Comment on fait, maintenant ? On passe pas à travers, même de profile... Et à mon avis, ça descend aussi sous terre, donc on peut pas non plus passer en dessous...

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée, mais pas sur que ça marche, fis-je.

\- Dit ?

\- On a encore nos bracelets en granite marin, on ne les à pas enlevés, et si on touchait un file avec, ça ferai quoi ?

\- Ah... Pas con... On test ?

\- Ouais.

J'enlevai le bracelet de mon poignet, pour le tenir à la main. Je lançai un regard hésitant à mon amie.

\- T'inquiète, tu vas pas te couper la main si tu touche juste avec le bracelet... enfin normalement...

\- ...

Je me décidai à toucher le file. J'avançai prudemment la main, et plaçai le bracelet contre un file... Celui ci devient de plus en plus fin, puis il disparut complètement.

\- Nikel ! souriais-je. Donne moi le tien, j'enlève le file d'à côté et on aura la place pour passer.

Je fis de même pour un deuxième file, Adeline passa de profile, prenant garde de ne pas se couper. Je l'imitai. Une fois de l'autre côté du la cage, je repris les bracelets. Je rendis à mon amie le sien, et je passai le mien à mon poignet. Les files réapparurent aussitôt.

\- On doit les garder, ça va surement nous servir, dit-elle.

\- Ouais.

Nous nous retournâmes pour voir le paysage. On était en milieu d'après midi, il faisait plutôt bon.

\- On commence par où ? demanda Adeline.

\- Trouver une planque et acheter de l'équipement. Ensuite on continu à s'entrainer un peu, et quand on sera prêtes, on ira voir à l'arène ?

\- Oui. Viens, on va aller voir en ville.

Nous partîmes faire une après-midi chopping. La ville était plutôt agréable, mis à part les gens transformés en jouets... C'était un peu flippant. Dans une petite boutique d'armement, pas très loin de l'arène, on avait trouvé un épée neuve et de meilleur qualité pour Adeline, et moi j'avais acheter quelques poignards, que j'accrochai sans attendre à ma ceinture. Ah, Vista ne m'avait toujours pas rendu mon couteau de chasse ! Bah, tant pi, ça lui fera un petit souvenir.

En allant un peu plus vers le cœur de la ville, on vit une petite auberge, qui avait l'air parfaite pour nous loger le temps de notre année de séjour.

\- On va voir ? demandais-je. Ça m'a l'air bien, ici.

\- Ouais, répondit mon amie en poussant la porte de l'auberge.

C'était un endroit assez rustique, avec de vieux meubles en bois. Pendant qu'Adeline contemplait les lieux, je m'avançai vers le bar.

\- Y a quelqu'un ? tonnais-je.

J'entendis un petit bruit venant de sous la bar. Je me penchai pour voir de quoi il s'agissais. Oh, y a quelqu'un planqué là dessous !

\- Euh...Ça va ? demandais-je.

\- Qu' est ce qu'il se passe ? fit mon amie en me rejoignant.

Un homme se redressa. Il avait l'air terrorisé. Il nous observait, craintif.

\- Ça va ? répétais-je, plus doucement.

\- Do... Doflamingo... bégaya t-il, transpirant de peur.

Je lui tendis un tabouret de bar pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir, ses jambes tremblaient. Tout son corps tremblait, en fait.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ? questionna Adeline.

\- C'est... Doflamingo... Il a att... attaqué mes amis...

\- Ça fait combien de temps ? Il est encore dans le coin ?

Je commençais à paniquer. Si ce psychopathe était la, on avait intérêt à êtres discrètes... Si il nous voyait, j'imagine même pas ce qu'il pourrai nous faire.

\- Non, il... il est partit, articula l'homme, qui était apparemment le barman, à en juger par son tablier. Depuis une... Une demie heure ...

Je me dirigeai vers la pièce d'à côté, qui semblait être un restaurant, vu les décombres. Il y avait des tables coupées en deux, des chaises fracassées par terre, de grandes fissures et des impactes partout le long des murs. Mais ce qui résumait le mieux la scène qui c'était produite il y a une demie heure, c'était les six ou sept hommes qui gisaient par terre, dans leur propre sang. Je retournai sur mes pats.

\- C'est pas beau à voir... Doflamingo les a tous tués... chuchotais-je à mon amie.

Elle se tourna vers le barman.

\- Pourquoi vous a t-il épargné ? questionna t-elle.

\- En fait... Je crois qu'il ne m'a pas vu... J'étais caché sous le bar...

L'homme s'était un peu calmé et avait repris des couleurs.

\- Sinon, connaissez-vous un endroit où l'on accepterait de nous loger, mon amie et moi ? lui demandais-je.

\- Je ne peu pas vous accueillir, maintenant que je suis seul pour gérer l'auberge...

\- Mais c'est pas grave, on veut juste un endroit pour dormir.

-... Bon d'accord, tenez, voici les clés des chambres deux et trois, dit-il en sortant les clés d'un tiroir de l'étagère derrière lui.

\- Merci ! m'exclamais-je en prenant les clés. Viens on va s'installer ! lançais à Adeline.

Nous montâmes l'escalier qui se trouvait à côté du bar. Nous arrivâmes dans un petit couloir. Je regardai les numéros de portes.

\- Au fait, tu veux quelle chambre ? demandais-je à mon amie.

\- La deux, me répondit-elle.

Je lui lançai les clés et nous entrâmes chacune dans notre chambre. La mienne était simple, mais assez grande. Tant mieux, j'aime pas les petites chambres.

Mon lit était placé contre le mur droit. Il y avait des étagères et des placards le long du mur gauche, et un carré de moquette au centre de la pièce. Sur le dernier mur, il y avait une grande fenêtre, que j'ouvris pour aérer ma chambre.

Je sortis de la pièce pour aller chercher Adeline.

\- Je vais visiter un peu le coin, pour trouver un endroit où s'entrainer. Tu veux venir ? lui lançais-je depuis le couloir.

\- Non merci, moi je vais aller nous acheter des vêtements neufs, et aussi quelques meubles pour les chambres, c'est à peine trop vide pour moi, répondit-elle.

\- Ok, prends moi une table de nuit et un bureau, si tu trouves. On se retrouve ici ce soir !

\- Ok !

Je descendis l'escalier et sortis de l'auberge. C'était une belle journée d'été, assez agréable. Bon, je vais faire gaffe en me promenant, ce serai dommage de faire une mauvaise rencontre...

Je me dirigeai vers le palais royal, je voulais le voir de plus près. En chemin, je remarquai une sorte de forêt. Je m'approchai, et j'aperçut une petite clairière. Ce serai parfait pour s'entrainer !

Satisfaite de ma trouvaille, je continuai mon chemin, quand soudain:

\- Héééééé, Doffyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! Attend moi !

Oh non ! Je reconnais cette voix... Ça ne serai quand même pas...

\- Dépêche Trebol ! J'ai pas que ça à faire !

Bordel c'est Doflamingo et Trebol ! Ils sont dans la rue d'à côté, si je me planque pas, je suis foutue !

J'entendis leurs pats se rapprocher, de plus en plus distinctement. Je sautai derrière un tat de caisses en bois, et me fis la plus petite possible. Je les écoutais, le souffle coupé, pour tenter d'imaginer la distance qui les séparaient de moi. Les pats de l'un d'eux s'arrêtèrent. Je commençai à paniquer.

-... Il y a de la peur dans l'air... murmura Doflamingo.

J'eu des sueurs froides. Il a senti ma présence, ce mec est vraiment bizarre...

J'entendis un léger rire, les bruits de pats reprirent... et se dirigèrent vers le tat de caisse où j'étais planquée.

Merde ! Il va me trouver, il n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi !

* * *

 **Gha ha ha ! Je suis sadique, d'arrêter à un moment comme ça XD !**

 **Je veux des reviews ! *w***


	6. Chap 6) Entrée Dans l'Arène

**Salut, chers lecteurs !**

 _Merci de lire ma fiction, on est de plus en plus nombreux :D !_

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chap 6) Entrée Dans l'Arène**

 _Merde ! Il va me trouver, il n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi !_

Je n'avait qu'une envie: me barrer en courant. C'était bien la première fois de ma vie que j'étais autant stressée et apeurée.

Doflamingo posa une main sur la caisse qui se trouvait à côté de mon épaule. Je tournai lentement la tête. J'écarquillai les yeux, sa main était juste sous mon nez. Si il faisait un pat, juste un petit pat, ou si il se penchait un peu au dessus des caisses, il me verrait.

Je dus rester en apnée, si je respirais, il sentirait mon souffle sur sa main. Je dois vite trouver une idée pour m'échapper... Et si je lui mordais la main ? Non, mauvaise idée... la seule issue possible, c'était un combat. Si je fuie, il me rattrapera sans aucun mal.

Je glissai lentement ma main vers ma ceinture, pour prendre un poignard. Je le sortit de son étui, le plus silencieusement possible.

\- Bon, tu viens Doffyyyy ? couina Trebol, qui commençai à s'impatienter.

Le corsaire retira sa main de la caisse. Je l'entendis rebrousser chemin, et les pats des deux hommes reprirent en s'éloignant de moi. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Ouf, il ne m'a pas vue, j'ai eu chaud... Je rangeai mon couteau en faisant attention de rester discrète, puis j'écoutai attentivement pour savoir où ils se trouvaient.

\- On se retrouvera, jeune fille. Je n'ai pas vu ton visage, mais maintenant que je connais l'odeur de ta peur, je pourrai te reconnaître facilement ! me lança Doflamingo, qui se mit à rire sadiquement .

Mon cœur rata un battement. J'avais l'impression qu'il était encore là, juste derrière moi, alors qu'il venait de partir.

J'attendis un bon quart d'heure, sans bouger, sans rien dire, assise par terre. Ma peur m'avais quittée, mais j'étais frustrée. Pourquoi m'a t-il laissée en vie ? Il aurai pu me tuer si facilement... Je décidai de me lever, et de rentrer à l'auberge. J'allais prendre une bonne douche et raconter ça à mon amie.

Nous étions en train de dîner.

\- T'es sérieuse ?! Il t'a vue ?! s'exclama Adeline.

\- Ouais, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! Sa main était juste à côté de moi...

Je frissonnai en me rappelant la scène.

\- Et il t'as rien fait ?

\- Ben non, c'est d'ailleurs ça qui me perturbe...

\- Hum... Il t'as dit quoi, déjà ? questionna mon amie.

\- Il a dit qu'on se retrouvera et qu'il me reconnaitra grâce à ma peur, ou un truc comme ça... me remémorais-je.

\- Si il t'a dit ça, c'est qu'il compte te retrouver !

Les paroles d'Adeline me firent froid dans le dos. Elle avait raison, ce psychopathe fait toujours ce qu'il dit, donc il va me retrouver... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

\- Sinon, tu as trouver un coin pour aller s'entrainer ? me demanda t-elle, pour changer de sujet.

\- Ouais, j'ai vue une espèce de clairière isolée dans un bois, ce sera parfait. Et toi, tu as trouvé quoi ?

-J'ai les meubles que tu m'a demander et j'ai refais nos garde-robes.

\- Ok.

Nous terminâmes de manger, puis allâmes nous coucher. J'avais installée les nouveaux meubles, puis je me suis glissée sous ma couette. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'étais trop perturbée. J'avais peur que Doflamingo revienne... Bon, ça suffit, je dois dormir, demain c'est entrainement. Je réussis à fermer l'œil, et à dormir d'un sommeil agité.

 _Une semaine plus tard:_

\- Tu crois qu'on est prêtes ? me demanda mon amie, anxieuse .

\- Ouais t'inquiètes pas, on s'est entrainées toute le semaine, on va voir ce que sa donne, répondis-je, folle de joie à l'idée de mon premier combat.

\- On reste les deux pour se couvrir mutuellement si ça tourne mal, ok ?

\- Ok, répondis-je sans trop faire attention à ce que disait Adeline.

\- Tu m'écoute ? Tu te barrera pas hein ! m'engueula t-elle.

\- Mais non, riais-je.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une taverne. Quelques gros bras s'y rendaient souvent, et j'avais l'intention de les provoquer un peu.

Nous entrâmes, personne ne nous remarqua, et j'allai m'asseoir sur un tabouret, devant le bar. Adeline se plaça à une table, derrière moi.

\- Barman ! appelais-je.

Un homme à l'allure de gorille vint vers moi.

\- Tu veux quoi ? C'est pas un coin pour les gamines, ici, grogna t-il en me jaugeant.

\- Je veux deux verres de saké, dis-je du même ton, en soutenant son regard.

\- Non, je t'ai dit de dégager ! répliqua t-il.

Je jetai un regard à mon amie, qui me rejoignis.

\- Deux verres de saké ! répétais-je. Tout de suite !

\- Mais on est envahit de gosses, ma paroles ! Dégagez ou je vous vire de force ! s'impatienta t-il.

Quelques hommes avaient tournés la tête et suivaient la discussion. L'un d'eux nous interpella :

\- Hé, les mioches ! Foutez le camp ! ria t-il.

Je me retournai.

\- Ta gueule, lui lançais-je.

L'homme vit rouge, il serra le poing.

\- T'as dit quoi ?! Répète !

Je descendis de mon tabouret, et me dirigeai vers lui. Il me foudroyait de regard. Une fois à un ou deux mètres de lui, je fauchai son verre de whisky, et lui renversai sur son jean. C'était la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit pour le provoquer, et ça à marché.

\- Saloperie ! beugla t-il en se jetant sur moi.

Voilà mon premier adversaire !

Je fis un pat de coté pour l'esquiver. Il se retrouva à ma gauche, et avant qu'il ne reprenne l'équilibre, je lui mis un coup de coude dans les côtes, puis je fis un petit bond à droite pour être hors de portée. Il se retourna brusquement envoya un crochet du droit. J'esquivai le coup en passant sous son bras. Son flanc était à découvert, je remis un coup de coude, beaucoup plus fort. Et cette fois on entendit un craquement. L'homme s'arrêta net, et s'étala par terre. J'avais fait passer mon coude entre deux côtes, et j'avais réussit à en fracturer une.

\- Musclé mais super lent ! riais-je.

Tout les gens présents dans la taverne me regardaient, stupéfait. Un ami de l'homme que j'avais mis à terre se leva pour aller aider son camarade.

\- Viens, on y va, dit-il en relevant son ami blessé.

Une verre tomba à terre. Puis ce fut le bordel total. C'était une baston générale ! Adeline et moi nous jetâmes dans la bataille.

Nous rentrâmes à l'auberge quelques minutes plus tard. On s'en ai bien sortit, juste avec un ou deux bleus. C'était décidé, demain, on allait faire notre premier combat dans l'arène de Dressrosa !

Le soir, quelque chose me revint en mémoire, et me tracassais. Doflamingo ! Je n'avait plus pensé à lui pendant la semaine... Et si il venait voir les combats... et qu'il me reconnaissait ?

 _Le lendemain :_

J'attendais. Encore une ou deux minutes, et j'allais entrer dans l'arène. J'étais au block A. Il y a avais plein de gladiateurs autours de moi, ils étaient tous assez balèze. Je commençai à douter un peu... Je vais devoir faire super gaffe, si je reçois juste un coup, vu leur puissance, je suis K.O direct. Je vais devoir la jouer rapidité et précision, dans ce combat de brutes. Comme armes, j'avais choisis mes deux meilleurs poignards. J'utiliserai les techniques de poing, mais avec une lame. Ce sera encore plus efficace.

Quelques gladiateur me lançaient des regards méprisants. Tout le monde ici mesure au moins 3 mètres de haut, sauf moi, avec mes 1m58...

 _Mesdames et messieurs, le combat du block A va débuter !_ annonça le présentateur.

Adeline me cria bonne chance. Elle, elle était du block B. On voulait se retrouver en final, c'était notre objectif.

L'énorme porte en bois massif ornée de motifs en métal s'ouvrit. J'entendis les applaudissements et les hurlements des spectateurs. Ils redoublèrent quand nous nous avançâmes pour atteindre le petit îlot au centre de l'arène. Je me sentais minuscule au milieu de tous ces guerriers.

Je regardai l'eau. Je vis très distinctement les ombres d'énormes poissons. Bon, je vais éviter de tomber à la flotte, ce serai dommage de se faire bouffer ! J'observais les gladiateurs les plus proches de moi. C'est évident qu'ils vont se jeter sur les premiers qui passent. Les attaques vont venir de partout, il va falloir garder un œil sur tout le monde, ça va pas être facile.

Je sentis un léger frisson me parcourir le dos. Je me sentais observée. Je tournai la tête. Personne derrière moi. Pourtant je sentais bien un regard...

Mon instinct me dit de regarder plus haut. C'est là que je le vis. Il était là, assis sur son trône, à sa place privée. Et il me regardait, un large sourire aux lèvres, l'air de dire "Tu vois, je t'ai retrouvé !"

Le combat va commencer dans quelques secondes, et je sens son regard brulant posé sur moi. Ça me stress, bordel !

* * *

 **Beaucoup d'action au rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre ! Héhéhé *w***

 **Une petite review ?**


	7. Chap 7) Première Défaite

**Salut, chers lecteurs !**

 _Vous vouliez des combats ? En voici *w* ! Mouhahahaha XD !_

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chap 7) La Défaite Avant la Victoire**

 _Le combat va commencer dans quelques secondes, et je sens son regard brulant posé sur moi. Ça me stress, bordel !_

Tout les combattants se jetaient des regards agressifs et méfiants.

« _Que le combat commence !_ » tonna l'animateur.

Après ces quelques mots, mes voisins de droite et de gauche se jetèrent sur moi. J'eu juste à me décaler pour qu'ils se retrouvent face à face et qu'ils s'entretuent. Un autre home s'en mêla, et acheva les deux précédant, puis il brandit son épée sur moi et chargea. Encore une fois, je me décalai pour éviter l'attaque. Je le pris de rapidité et entaillai son bras, encore tendus, d'un coup de couteau. Il beugla et lâcha son épée. Je vis du coin de l'œil d'autres gladiateurs arriver. Je décidai de passer mon chemin et d'abandonner ma victime à son sort. Les autres s'en chargerons.

Je vis un homme en pousser un autre à l'eau. Aussitôt, l'ombre d'un poisson apparut. J'allais attaquer cet homme, mais j'entendis des pas derrière moi. J'eu de justesse le temps de me retourner et de bloquer un sabre en le coinçant entre mes deux couteaux. Je déclinai son sabre d'un brusque mouvement sur la droite, ce qui lui fit légèrement tourner le buste. J'en profitai pour lui mettre un coup de tibia (en sports de combat, quand on met des coups de pieds, on frape souvent avec le tibia, ça dépend du mouvement et du sport en question..) dans les côtes. Il s'arqua sous la douleur, je lui saisit la tête. Comme il n'avait pas de casque, je la lui fracassai sur mon genoux. Il tomba à terre, assommé.

En ces quelques minutes de combat, l'odeur poisseuse et étouffante du sang avait envahie toute l'arène. La moitié des gladiateurs gisait à terre. D'autre avaient du tomber à l'eau. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencées, il ne restaient que les combattants puissants. Le publique acclamait, sifflait, et applaudissait les survivants.

Devant moi, trois gladiateurs se jetèrent sur un homme. L'homme en question fit gicler le premier d'un coup de hache. Les deux autres finirent à l'eau. Le gladiateur se tourna vers moi, le regard enflammé. Il chargea, protégeant son corps avec son bouclier. Une fois assez proche de moi, il envoya un coup de hache. Je ne pris pas le risque d'essayer de bloquer l'attaque, je préférai esquiver. Il ne me laissait pas le temps de bouger, il envoyait son relâche sa hache. Mais ?! Il me fait reculer vers l'eau ! Alors c'est ça, son plan... Il envoya encore une fois son arme. Mais cette fois, je suivit le mouvement circulaire et je fini, grâce à un quelques pas chassés, dans le dos de mon ennemi. Là, je lui infligeai un coup de poignard dans la nuque. Il s'écroula, inerte.

Serte, j'avais eu mon adversaire, mais j'avais aussi commise une erreur. En passant dans son dos, j'avais tourné le dos à tout les autres gladiateurs.

Je sentis un bras puissant s'enrouler autour de mon cou. _Merde, il va m'étrangler !_ J'eu a peine le temps de plaquer mon menton contre mon épaule, pour protéger au maximum ma gorge. J'allais éventrer le gladiateur qui m'avait attraper d'un coup de couteau en arrière, mais il fut plus rapide que moi. De son bras libre, il bloqua les miens. _C'est foutu, il ma eu !_ Ce furent mes dernière pensés, je tombai dans les vapes, à court d'oxygène.

 _Un peu plus tard :_

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux. J'avais terriblement mal à la nuque. Si le gladiateur avait forcé un peu plus, il me brisait la nuque. En reprenant un peu mes esprits, je me rendis compte que je n'était plus dans l'arène, mais dans une sorte d'infirmerie. Surement l'endroit où l'on soigne les gladiateurs qui survivent aux combats. Mais... le combat du block A devrait être fini, si on m'a secouru... Et ça veux dire que le combat du block B à commencer ! Oh non, j' espère qu'Adeline s'en sort...

 _Pendant ce temps :_

Adeline fit un bond sur le côté pour éviter un coup de sabre. Son adversaire se tourna vers elle, et retenta son attaque. Cette fois, Adeline la bloqua et dévia l'arme se l'autre. Elle se servit de sa deuxième épée pour lui infliger un coup au ventre. L'homme fini à terre.

Adeline regarda autours d'elle, à la recherche d'un nouvelle adversaire. Elle repéra un épéiste, et voulue se mesurer à lui. Elle fonça, une épée en avant et l'autre en parade, en prévision d'un coup. L'homme avait également deux épées. Un combat entre épéiste débuta alors. Ils se harcelaient de coups, évitant et bloquant ceux de l'ennemi. Ils étaient à égalité, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre combattant ne vienne s'en mêler. Il avait une sorte de trident et un bouclier. Il chargea Adeline, qui ne le vit pas arriver, et lui mit un gros coup de bouclier. Déséquilibrée et un peu sonnée, Adeline abaissa sa garde, et fit quelques pas en arrière.

Seul petit détail qu'elle avait oublier : elle était pile au bord de l'eau ! Le gladiateur revint à la charge, après avoir embroché l'autre épéiste sur son trident. Adeline voulu esquiver le coup de bouclier en se décalent, mais son pied ne toucha pas le sol. Elle tomba en arrière en lâchant un petit cris de surprise.

Adeline se rattrapa de justesse à la bordure de l'arène et ne toucha pas l'eau. Elle vit du coin de l'œil une silhouette sombre se diriger droit sur elle. _J_ _e vais me faire bouffer !_ pensa t-elle, paniquée. Dans un sursaut d'énergie, elle s'agrippa grâce à son deuxième bras, et réussit à se tirer de là. Le poisson géant passa à quelques centimètres de ses pieds... ouf !

En se relevant, elle vit l'homme au bouclier qui l'attendait pour poursuivre le combat. Elle se jeta sur lui, mais glissa dans une flaque de sang et se rattrapa maladroitement. Son ennemi l'assomma d'un coup de poing dans la tempe droite. Elle fini dans le même état que moi.

\- T'es tombée à la flotte ?! m'exclamais-je.

\- Non, m'ai j'ai faillit me faire bouffer !

On tapait la discute, à l'infirmerie. On allait bientôt pourvoir sortir, les combats étaient terminés.

\- On s'en ai quand même bien sortit, non ?

\- Mouais... J'aurai pu faire mieux, si j'avais été plus attentive j'aurai vue que quelqu'un allait m'étrangler, répondis-je.

\- Alors on va s'entrainer encore plus dur pour être à la hauteur !

\- Ouais ! Aller viens on rentre, dis-je en me levant.

Mon mal de cou avait presque disparut, je n'avais apparemment pas de torticolis. Tant mieux, c'est horrible de ne pas pouvoir bouger le cou.

Une fois rentrées à l'auberge, nous allâmes manger.

\- Je vais me reposer, m'informa Adeline. Je suis crevée !

\- Ok, moi je sors, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

\- A demain.

\- Bonne nuit, lui répondis-je en poussant la porte de l'auberge.

C'était une douce nuit d'été, tout était éclairé d'une belle lueur argenté par la lune. Je partis me promener en ville. L'air frais me fit du bien. Depuis mon arrivée ici, je n'avais pas cessée de courir partout et de m'entrainer, il me fallait un peu de temps pour moi. Je pensai à ma famille, mes amis, qui devaient s'inquiéter. Ça allait faire plus de deux semaine que j'étais bloquée ici, et Adeline aussi.

\- Hé, les gars regardez ! s'écria un homme, assis sur un banc, quelques maisons plus loin.

\- C'est la gosse qui a tabassée notre pote, dans le bar ! dit un autre.

Il y avait une dizaine d'homme en train de fumer quelques cigares. Je ne les avais pas vu, j'étais trop absorbée dans mes pensées.

\- On va lui régler son compte ! beugla l'un d'eux.

Et voilà, c'est repartit ! Je me préparai à les recevoir, quand un coup de feu retentit, et une vive douleur me traversa l'épaule droite. _Ils ont des armes à feu !_

Je me mise à couvert derrière une pile de tonneau, en tenant mon épaule ensanglantée. Il faut vite que je réagisse, sinon ils vont me faire la peau ! Ah, j'ai une idée !

J'attendis que la troupe d'hommes soit assez proche de moi, puis je poussai la pile de tonneau de toutes mes forces. Ils tombèrent tous et roulèrent en direction de mes ennemis. Quelques uns furent embarqués, mais il en restait, et je n'avais plus de planque. Un deuxième coup de feu retentit. Cette fois, je l'avais reçut dans le ventre.

Je m'écroulai sous le coup de la douleur. J'étais en train de perdre tout mon sang, je n'allais pas tardé à perdre connaissance.

Un troisième coup retentit. Puis un quatrième, un cinquième, et un sixième. Mais cette fois, je ne sentis aucune douleur. Ce n'étais pas moi qui avait pris les balles. Ma vision se troublait, mais j'eu le temps d'apercevoir mes agresseurs, ils s'étaient tous écroulés. J'entrevis aussi la silhouette d'un homme qui marchait vers moi. Je ne pu rien voir d'autre, je fermai les yeux. Je sentis que je quittais le sol, quelqu'un me portait. Je me blottis contre cette source de chaleur. Je ne savais pas qui m'avais sauvée, ni où il m'emmenait, mais je me sentais en sécurité. Je n'avais plus l'énergie de me tenir éveillée, je perdis connaissance.

* * *

 **Héhéhé vous voulez savoir qui est cet inconnu ? Ben vous verrez bientôt :p !**

 **En attendant, je veux plein de reviews !**


	8. Chap 8) Pacte Avec Le Diable

**Salut, chers lecteurs !**

Hey ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien. Voilà donc le chapitre 8 ^^

* * *

 **Chap 8) Pacte Avec Le Diable**

 _Je ne savais pas qui m'avais sauvée, ni où il m'emmenait, mais je me sentais en sécurité. Je n'avais plus l'énergie de me tenir éveillée, je perdis connaissance._

J'ouvris lentement les yeux. Je me sentais faible, j'avais perdue beaucoup de sang. Quand ma vision fut un peu moins troublée, je constatai que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre, à l'auberge. Les événements de la veille me revinrent en mémoire. Les coups de feus, et l'homme qui m'avait sauvée. Je tournai légèrement la tête, pour voir où je me trouvais. J'étais installée dans un spacieux lit à baldaquin. Les draps étaient doux et soyeux, le matelas confortable. Certains murs de la chambre étaient peints en rouge, d'autres en gris et le tout décorer de riches ornements dorés. La fenêtre du mur opposé à mon lit était ouverte, il faisait jour.

« Je suis là depuis hier soir, Adeline doit se faire du soucis...» pensais-je.

Bon, je fais quoi maintenant ? Ça se ferait quand même pas de se barrer par la fenêtre sans aller remercier celui qui m'a sauvée. J'allais me lever pour sortir de la chambre.

 _Outch !_ C'est vrai que j'ai pris une balle dans le ventre... Ça m'a surement déchiré un muscle, j'arrive plus à tirer sur les abdos. J'en ai pris plein la gueule, hier !

Je me rendis compte que j'avais un bandage au milieu du ventre, là où j'avais reçue la balle. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon épaule, elle aussi avait été débarrassée de la balle et soigneusement bandée. Bon, tant pis, je vais devoir attendre bien sagement ici. Je tournai la tête vers la table de nuit où était posé un réveil. _8h30 du mat'_.

Je croisai les bras sous ma tête, et j'attendis.

 _9h_.

Je somnolais, un bruit de porte me tira soudain de mon demi-sommeil. Je me frottai les yeux pour me réveiller entièrement, puis je tournai la tête vers la source du bruit.

«... _Mais... Non, c'est pas possible, pas lui_ !» pensais-je, apeurée, en écarquillant les yeux.

De l'autre côté de la chambre se tenait Doflamingo.

Il referma la porte et se dirigea vers moi, avec son habituel sourire aux lèvres.

\- Laissez moi tranquille, reculez ! grognais-je.

\- Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais te réveiller, sourit-il en ignorant ma mise en garde.

Je me levai brusquement en voyant qu'il continuait d'avancer. Un peu trop brusquement, même. Je serrai les dents, une horrible douleur me tirait le ventre, et ma plaie à l'épaule s'était rouverte, alors que j'avais essayer de chopper un couteau...Simple réflex. Je me rendis aussi compte, sur le coup, que la ceinture qui contenait mes armes avait disparue.

Le corsaire perdit son sourire en voyant une tâche rougeâtre apparaître sur les bandages blancs de mon épaule.

\- Assieds toi ! m'ordonna t-il, mécontent.

Je bafouai une excuse, et m'assise sur le lit. Il alla fouiner dans une armoire, je l'observai attentivement. J'étais stupéfaite, je n'arrivais pas à croire que cet homme à la réputation de démon m'avais sauvée la vie. Je ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Il ne m'inspirai pas confiance, et même s'il n'avait montré aucun signe d'hostilité je devais me méfier de lui. C'est un stratège, il ne serait pas intervenu hier soir sans raison, je ne devais pas l'oublier.

Doflamingo referma l'armoire et revint, une bandelette, une compresse, et un flacon de désinfectant à la main. Il s'assit à ma droite, prit délicatement mon bras, posa sa main sur mon épaule, et commença à enlever le bandage souillé de sang. Je me raidis de peur et lui repris mon bras.

\- Allons, je ne te veux aucun mal, laisse moi faire, ria t-il en retrouvant son large sourire.

Je fis un effort et lui rendis timidement mon bras. Il le saisit plus fermement et acheva le mouvement qu'il avait commencé. Ensuite, il mit du désinfectant sur la compresse, et appuya celle-ci contre la plaie. Ça me piqua légèrement. Cette sensation fit remonter des souvenirs d'enfance, quand je revenais toujours à la maison égratignée de partout, je passais mon temps à jouer dehors. Je souris faiblement.

Pour terminer, le corsaire mit une bandelette propre autour de mon épaule.

\- Voilà. Maintenant arrête de gigoter, je vais pas faire ça toutes les deux secondes.

\- Merci... soufflais-je, déstabilisée.

Il y eu quelques minutes de silence, qui me semblèrent une éternité. Doflamingo se leva, pris une chaise et s'installa à côté du lit.

\- Euh... Je vais y aller, merci pour tout... bégayais-je avant d'essayer de me mettre debout.

\- Non, tu restes ici ! me contredit-il, en me plaquant d'une main sur le matelas.

 _Quelle force, je peux plus bouger !_ pensais-je. Doflamingo étira encore plus son sourire.

\- Voudrais-tu rester ici, sous ma protection ? me demanda t-il.

\- Euh... Non merci... je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ? répondit-il sèchement.

\- J'ai une amie qui m'attend dehors... je veux pas la laisser toute seule.

\- Ah, c'est pas un problème, je vais te la chercher ! Et l'offre tient pour elle aussi ! sourit le corsaire en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il était sortit de la pièce et avait apparemment fermé la porte à clé, pour ne pas que je me barre. Bon, si il me ramène bien Adeline, on discutera de sa proposition ensemble. Ça ne lui ressemble pas d'être aussi aimable... Si il fait ça c'est qu'il a une idée derrière la tête. Mais maintenant qu'il nous à découvertes, on ne peux plus se cacher ni s'échappées...

Quelques minutes passèrent, quand j'entendis des pas derrière la porte. Je levai la tête, la porte s'ouvrit. Doflamingo entra dans la pièce, trainant Adeline par un bras.

\- Lâche moi, connard ! hurlait-elle en se débattant.

\- Tait toi un peu et regarde qui est là, dit le corsaire en la jetant dans ma direction.

\- Oh...! Jade ! Je t'ai cherchée partout ! s'écria Adeline.

\- Oui, en fait c'est Doflamingo qui m'a amenée ici, et il...

\- T'es blessée ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait ?! me coupa t-elle, affolée, en voyant les bandages.

\- Mais laisse moi parler, bordel !

\- Heu, oui... Raconte ce qu'il c'est passé, s'excusa t-elle en surveillant Doflamingo du coin de l'œil.

Je racontai ma mésaventure de la veille à Adeline, et notre hôte répéta sa proposition. Mon amie paraissait aussi troublée que moi.

\- Je vous laisse réfléchir, je reviens dans dix minutes, sourit-il.

\- Attendez ! Et si on accepte, on vous devra quoi en retour ? demandais-je avant que le corsaire ne passe la porte.

\- Vous le saurez en temps voulu, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, répondit-il en riant légèrement. Et ne me vouvoie pas, ça fait vieux, ajouta t-il en quittant la pièce.

Après nous êtres assurées qu'il n'écoutait pas à la porte, Adeline et moi nous installâmes et commençâmes à étudier la proposition de Doflamingo. Nous pesions le pour et le contre. Cet homme n'aurai jamais agit ainsi sans raison, il avait forcément un truc derrière la tête. Maintenant qu'il a mit la main sur nous, il ne nous laissera pas partir. Mais si il devient notre nouvel entraineur, on s'approchera beaucoup plus vite de notre objectif final, c'est à dire avoir les capacités de changer la Guerre au Sommet.

\- Et si on accepte, et que le jour venu on se barre avec Barbe Blanche et les autres, on aura tout à gagner , proposa Adeline.

\- Oui, mais il ne faut surtout pas qu'il sache que les autres viendront nous chercher, ça doit rester entre nous.

\- Ouais. Donc on accepte ?

\- Ok.

A ce moment précis, nous nous promîmes de ne jamais accorder notre totale confiance à Doflamingo, peu importe ce qu'il pourra ce passer. Nous allions accomplir notre mission, coûte que coûte, et rentrer chez nous.

Le corsaire toqua à la porte.

\- Oui ? fis-je.

\- Alors ? demanda Doflamingo.

\- On accepte.

\- Parfait, venez manger, il est midi, sourit-il, satisfait.

A ces mots, je m'aperçus que j'avais faim. Je n'avais rien manger depuis hier soir, et mon état n'arrangeait rien. Adeline se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle se retourna en voyant que je ne la suivait pas.

\- Ça va, tu peux marcher ? me demanda t-elle.

\- Ouais, j'arrive... répondis-je en serrant les dents et forçant pour me lever à mon tour.

Je sentis un bras puissant m'épauler pour m'aider à me lever, et m'agripper pour me maintenir debout.

\- Mais lâche moi ! protestais-je.

\- Tu es encore trop faible pour marcher seule.

J'acceptai l'aide de Doflamingo à contre-coeur, comprenant que je n'y arriverais pas sans lui. Nous quittâmes l'étages des chambre, descendîmes un escalier avant d'arriver dans une grande salle à manger. Des serveuses nous apportèrent les plats.

Après avoir mangé, le corsaire nous fit visiter le palais royal, puis nous raccompagna dans la chambre où il m'avait accueillit.

\- Tu pourra dormir dans la chambre d'à côté, dit Doflamingo en s'adressant à mon amie.

\- Ok, répondit-elle.

Doflamingo nous laissa tranquille le reste de la soirée. Adeline partie se coucher, on devait être en forme demain, qui sait ce qu'il nous attend...

* * *

 **Des reviews, des reviews ^^**


	9. Chap 9) Une Nouvelle Journée

**Salut, chers lecteurs !**

A ce que je vois, vous avez tous flairé un piège ou un truc louche, de la part de ce petit fourbe de Doflamingo xp ? C'est bien, vous êtes pas cons, contrairement à deux jeunes filles XD !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chap 9) Une nouvelle journée**

Il était 8 heure du mat', je somnolais. Mon corps récupérait son manque d'énergie, et dans pas longtemps je pourrai enfin reprendre mon entrainement. J'écoutais ce qu'il se passait autours de moi, c'était plutôt calme. J'entendis des pas dans les couloirs, puis ma porte s'ouvrit. Je ne pris pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, je savais déjà qui venait d'entrer.

\- Bien dormis ? me demanda Doflamingo.

\- Oui, répondis-je, encore un peu ensommeillée.

Un poids s'installa contre mon moi, il s'était assis sur le lit. Je me tournai légèrement du côté opposé à lui, je n'avais pas envie de lui parler. Soudain je sentis sa main se posée sur mon front. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et le foudroyai du regard. Il étira un large sourire.

\- Tu as un peu de fièvre, c'est normal, se justifia t-il.

-...

Il retira sa main, se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Viens, on va chercher ton amie.

Après quelques efforts et une petite grimace de douleur, je parvins à me mettre debout et à suivre le corsaire jusqu'à la chambre d'Adeline. Je toquai à la porte.

\- Oui ? fit-elle.

\- On va déjeuner ? proposais-je.

\- Ouais, j'arrive !

Elle sortit de sa chambre, nous descendîmes à la salle à manger. Nous nous installâmes et commençâmes à déjeuner. Doflamingo s'éclipsa un instant et revint avec une petite bourse contenant quelques Berry, qu'il posa devant nous, sur la table.

\- J'ai un truc à faire aujourd'hui, je vais m'absenter toute la journée. Voici de quoi vous occuper, vous pourrez sortir du palais et aller en ville, mais ne faites pas de conneries, dit-il en souriant.

\- Euh... Merci, répondit-on.

Une fois notre hôte sortit de la pièce, nous nous lançâmes un regard enjoué. On allait retourner à l'auberge pour récupérer nos anciennes affaires, puis on allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu.

\- ... J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on aurai pas dut accepter de rester... fis-je, brisant le silence.

\- C'est vrai, je le trouve un peu trop gentil... Mais de toute façon si on avait dit non il nous aurai surement retenues de force, alors autant coopérer.

\- Ouais, t'as raison.

Doflamingo survolait l'océan. Il était satisfait, il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Jade sera totalement guérie dans deux ou trois jours, et il pourra enfin commencer son entrainement. Il allait la rendre forte, assez forte pour qu'elle survive à ce qu'il lui préparait. Il fallait juste qu'il gagne sa confiance... Quand à Adeline, il ne savait pas encore quoi en faire, c'était pas prévu de se retrouver avec deux gosses, mais bon, il lui trouvera bien une utilité. Il ria légèrement, et continua sa route.

\- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? me demanda mon amie après avoir ranger un T-shirt.

\- Hum... Je crois que j'ai une idée !

Nous étions passées vite fait à l'auberge et avions récupérées ce qui nous appartenait. On avait fini de tout ranger, et on ne savait plus quoi faire. J'étais encore un peu trop affaiblie pour rester trop longtemps en ville, du coup on devait trouver un truc à faire ici, pour finir l'après-midi.

\- Dis ?

\- Tu te souviens, quand Doflamingo nous à fait visiter le palais ? questionnais-je.

\- Oui ?

\- Et ben y a des portes qu'il n'a pas ouvertes, et si on allait voir ? proposais-je.

\- Ouais ce serai marrant, mais si on se fait prendre ?

\- Hum... Au pire on dira qu'on s'est paumées en cherchant les toilettes ?

\- Ok, on y va ! ria Adeline.

Nous commençâmes à faire le tour des étages. A la fin de notre exploration, nous n'avions réussit à ouvrir qu'un placard à ballait.

\- Pff, tout est fermé à clé, dommage, soupira mon amie.

\- Attend, il reste encore une dernière porte, à l'étage des chambres ! m'exclamais-je.

\- A oui, je l'avais oubliée !

Nous nous précipitâmes dans l'escalier, traversâmes le couloirs en courant et nous arrêtâmes devant une porte en chêne massif, ornée de dorures. Je jetai un regard entendu à Adeline et saisis la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit.

\- Ah ? Je pensais que ça aurai été fermé, comme les autres pièces ! s'étonna Adeline.

\- Ouais, fis-je du même ton, en poussant la porte.

Nous entrâmes prudemment, vérifiant que personne ne nous aies vu.

Nous nous trouvions apparemment dans une chambre. Certains murs étaient couleur gris argenté, les autres rouge coquelicot, le plafond blanc et le sol en moquette, blanche également. Un spacieux lit prenait une bonne partie à droite de la pièce, tendis qu'une grande bibliothèque longeait la moitié du mur, côté gauche. Il y avait aussi un bureau, placé dans l'espace restant à côté de la bibliothèque. Une table basse entourée de quelques chaises se trouvait au centre de la chambre. Et pour finir, une magnifique baie vitrée sur le mur d'en face, qui donnait sur un balcon.

\- Tu crois que c'est la chambre de Doflamingo ? murmura mon amie.

\- Ça en a tout l'air... répondis-je. On visite ou on s'en va ?

\- J'ai bien envie de visiter, mais c'est quand même bizarre qu'il laisse sa porte de chambre ouverte ?

\- Bah, pas tant que ça, nous aussi on laisse nos chambres ouvertes...

\- Mouais... Bon, viens, on va voir.

Nous refermâmes délicatement la porte, et nous avançâmes dans la pièce. Je me dirigeai vers le bureau, et Adeline vers la bibliothèque. Il y avait quelques feuilles qui traînaient, je les saisis et allai m'asseoir sur une chaise. Je dépliai et examinai ma trouvaille : que des cartes du nouveau monde... Pff, je pensais trouver un truc plus intéressant. En me levant pour aller reposer les cartes, je fis tomber un petit papier, qui s'était glissé entre elles. Je le ramassai et le lut :

 _Cher Joker,_

 _J'ai terminé de fabriquer ce que tu m'a demandé,_

 _Viens le chercher quand tu aura le temps._

 _Cordialement, signé : C.C_

\- Adeline... Vient voir... appelais-je, troublée.

\- Oui ? fit-elle en s'approchant.

\- Regarde ça...

Je lui tendis le papier, qui était apparemment une lettre, et elle lut à son tour.

\- Ben, c'est une lettre, qu'est-ce qui te perturbes ? demanda mon amie.

-... Joker, ça correspond bien à Doflamingo, et C.C à Caesar Clown, si je me souviens bien?

\- Oui ?

\- ... Qu'est-ce qu'ils préparent, ces deux là ... Ça sent le coup fourré, dis-je, anxieuse.

\- Mais non, t'inquiètes pas, on a rien à voir la dedans, et en plus il y a même pas de date sur la lettre, peut-être qu'il l'a reçut il y a longtemps et qu'il l'a laissée traîner sur son bureau.

\- Mouais...

\- Bon, je vais nous chercher des glaces en ville, reste ici je reviens.

Adeline sortit sans refermer la porte. Je soupirai, puis allai reposer les cartes et la lettre où je les avaient trouvées. Je fis demi tour et m'assise sur le lit. Adeline avait surement raison, pas besoin de s'en faire pour la lettre.

Deux ou trois minutes passèrent, et j'entendis enfin la porte de l'étage du bas s'ouvrir. J'étais restée dans la chambre de Doflamingo, j'avais la flemme de bouger. Des pas montèrent l'escalier, j'écoutais leur rythme. Mais je me rendis compte un peu trop tard d'un détail. Ce n'était pas le même bruit que la démarche de mon amie. Le son était plus fort et j'arrivai à percevoir un petit claquement de talon à la fin d'un pas.

« _Merde ! Il est rentré !_ pensais-je, affolée.

Je sautai du lit et couru vers la porte. Trop tard. Je percutai Doflamingo, qui se tenait sur le seuil. Je reculai, déséquilibrée.

\- Je... Heu... bégayais-je, essayant de trouver une excuse.

\- Que fais-tu là ? gronda le corsaire.

Une veine apparut sur sa tempe, je déglutis.

-... Je... Je voulais juste...

\- Tu voulais juste quoi ? s'impatienta t-il.

\- Je voulais visiter... j'ignorais que s'était ta chambre... désolé.

\- Menteuse, regarde toi, tu es devenue rouge comme une pivoine, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

\- ...

\- La curiosité est un vilain défaut, ajouta t-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

\- Je... Je vais y aller... Je dois rejoindre Adeline.

Je fis un pas vers la sortie, espérant échapper à Doflamingo. Il m'attrapa et me rejeta violement dans la pièce. Je trébuchai et m'croulai. Le corsaire avançai vers moi, son habituel sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 **Héhéhé, des reviews :3 !**


	10. Chap 10) Un nouveau coatch

**Salut, chers lecteurs !**

La question que vous vous êtes tous posés : _"le chapitre 10 sera t-il un lemon ?"_ C'est vrai que la fin du chapitre 9 ferai un bon début pour un lemon... Mais nan, pas tout de suite x) Mais je vous rassure, il y en aura un, un jour ^o^. (vous attendez que ça, hein ? XD)

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chap 10) Un nouveau coatch**

 _Je fis un pas vers la sortie, espérant échapper à Doflamingo. Il m'attrapa et me rejeta violement dans la pièce. Je trébuchai et m'écroulai. Le corsaire avançait vers moi, son habituel sourire aux lèvres._

Je le regardais, terrorisée. Je n'osai même plus parler, ni bouger. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi.

\- Ça va ? Je t'ai pas fait mal ? Quand je suis énervé, je contrôle pas ma force... s'excusa t-il, d'un ton narquois.

Il me tendis la main, son sourire s'agrandit. Je vis rouge. D'où il me pousse comme ça ? En plus il m'a fait super peur !

\- Non, ça va, répondis-je sèchement.

Je me relevai seule, ignorant son aide, et le foudroyai du regard. J'avais envie de lui en coller une, mais je me retins. Le corsaire se détourna, je le suivis des yeux. Il partit s'installer sur une chaise, et posa ses pieds sur la table basse.

\- Assied toi, je dois te poser quelques questions, m'ordonna t-il, en désignant une chaise d'un hochement de tête.

J'obéis et m'assise en face de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulais, encore ?

\- Pourquoi êtes vous venues ici, avec Adeline ?

\- Euh... C'est à dire ?

\- Je ne vous ai jamais vues ici, alors quelles sont vos motivations, pourquoi êtes vous à Dressrosa ? répéta t-il.

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je ne devais surtout pas lui parler de la guerre et de tout ce qu'il s'y rapporte. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse.

\- On voulait juste visiter, mentis-je.

\- Hum, tu penses vraiment que je vais croire ça ? Aller, dit moi la vérité...

\- ... Je ne te le dirai pas.

\- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai pas envie.

Doflamingo hausa un sourcil. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. J'avais décidé de faire ma tête de mule. Si je ment, il s'en rend compte, alors je ne lui dirai absolument rien.

\- Jade ! J'ai trouvée des gla...

Adeline se stoppa net en voyant Doflamingo. Dans sa précipitation, elle fit tomber une glace par terre.

\- Euh... je dérange ? fit-elle, perturbée, en me voyant avec notre hôte.

\- ... PUTIN, LA MOQUETTE !

Doflamingo se leva brusquement et se précipita vers mon amie. Je lui sautai dessus pour essayer l'arrêter.

\- Non, laisse la ! le suppliais-je en m'accrochant à son bras.

Il s'arrêta en grommelant. Adeline le regardait, choquée. A mon avis, elle a eu aussi peur que moi il y a quelques minutes.

Un serviteur était venu enlever la tâche de glace. Je me suis promise de remercier mon amie, grâce à elle, j'avais échappée à l'interrogatoire du corsaire. Nous passâmes la soirée avec lui, à jouer aux cartes. D'ailleurs, il gagnait tout le temps, je suis sûre qu'il trichait, ça ne m'étonnerai pas.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, je reviens, annonçais-je.

Je suis donc allée prendre ma douche, puis ce fut le tour d'Adeline. Ensuite, nous retournâmes vers Doflamingo. En entrant dans sa chambre, je remarquai un objet qui n'y était pas tout à l'heure. C'était un petit coffret en bois, que le corsaire avait sortit pendant notre absence et posé sur son bureau. Je mis un discret coup de coude à mon amie, et désignai l'objet d'un hochement de tête.

\- C'est quoi ? me chuchota t-elle.

\- Je sais pas, répondis-je.

Je m'avançai vers Doflamingo. J'allais faire diversion et pendant ce temps, Adeline ira discrètement inspecter le fameux coffret. On voulait savoir ce que s'était, ça nous intriguait.

\- On refait une partie de carte ? demandais-je au corsaire, en me plaçant devant lui pour cacher Adeline.

\- Non, c'est l'heure d'aller dormir.

\- Mais... protestais-je.

\- Y'a pas de mais, allez vous coucher !

Echec du plan, c'était trop risqué. Bon tant pis, de toute façon on ira voir demain, on découvrira bien ce que c'est.

\- Bon bah bonne nuit, fit Adeline en se dirigeant vers la porte.

J'eu soudain une idée. J'avais envie de faire un petit truc, juste pour voir comment allait réagir notre hôte. Au lieu d'aller vers la porte, je me dirigeai vers Doflamingo. Je me penchai vers lui, il était assis sur son lit. Je lui fit vivement un petit bisou sur la joue.

\- Bonne nuit ! ajoutais-je.

Le corsaire avait l'air surpris, il ne réagissait pas. Il avait arqué un sourcil et sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte. Il se ressaisit soudainement, et son habituel sourire réapparut aussi vite qu'il n'était partit.

\- Tu veux aussi que je te lise une histoire pour t'endormir ? proposa t-il.

\- Non merci, pas besoin, riais-je.

Je fis volte face pour rejoindre mon amie, qui m'attendait sur le seuil. Elle avait l'air choquée... Ou peut-être qu'elle se retenait d'exploser de rire, je savais pas. Nous sortîmes et refermâmes la porte. Une fois arrivées à l'entré des chambre, elle m'interpella.

\- Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? me demanda t-elle, ne pouvant cacher son amusement.

\- Ben je sais pas trop, je voulais juste voir sa réaction, répondis-je.

\- C'était trop marrant, il ne savait plus quoi faire, pouffa t-elle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'imiter mon amie. Après notre fou-rire terminé, nous allâmes nous coucher, comme l'avait ordonné Doflamingo.

Une fois installée sous ma couette, je me remémorai ma soirée, passée en la présence du corsaire. Il avait été plutôt sympa, même si il trichait aux cartes.

« _On s'était peut-être trompées à son sujet. Il n'a pas l'air si méchant que ça..._ » pensais-je, avant de m'assoupir.

 _Deux jours plus tard :_

J'étais assise sur mon lit, Doflamingo était en train d'examiner mes blessures.

\- Tout a bien cicatrisé, tu es guérie ! affirma t-il.

Pour toute réponse, je lui souris. Quand je pense que c'est grâce à lui que je suis encore en vie...

\- Aujourd'hui, je vous emmène voir un combat à l'arène, décréta le corsaire.

\- Ah bon ? On y va quand ?

\- Tout de suite. Va chercher Adeline, on se rejoint là bas.

Sur ce, il se leva et partit. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, puis se refermer. Vite, s'était l'occasion !

\- Adeline ! appelais-je, sur le seuil de sa chambre.

\- Oui ?

\- Il est sortit, viens !

Mon amie ouvra la porte, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la chambre de Doflamingo. Depuis l'apparition du coffret mystérieux coffret, il nous avait interdit d'entrer dans la pièce, éveillant encore plus notre curiosité. On a donc attendues qu'il arrête de nous surveiller pour tenter notre chance. Nous voilà arrivées devant la porte. J'appuyai sur la poignée.

\- Merde, c'est fermé ! grognais-je

-... Je suis sure qu'il nous cache un truc, sinon il aurai laisser ouvert, ajouta Adeline.

\- Hum... De toute façon, on découvrira bien un jour ce que c'est.

\- Ouais...

\- Bon, viens. On doit le rejoindre à l'arène, on va regarder les combats.

Après quelques minutes de marche, nous avions rejoint le corsaire. Il nous avait emmené avec lui, dans des gradins qui lui étaient réservés. Les combats commencèrent. Quand je pense que moi aussi, je me suis battue dedans !

La journée à l'arène s'acheva. Nous rentrâmes ensembles au palais.

\- Ça vous dirait que je vous entraine, demain ? proposa Doflamingo.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Je veux vous entrainer pour vous rendre plus fortes.

Je lançai un regard à mon amie. Elle aussi ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il tenait à faire ça. Mais bon, c'est notre objectif principal, c'est pour cela qu'on est venues à Dressrosa. Un peu d'aide ne sera pas de refus, et vu que je suis guérie, je devrai tenir le coup si il nous fait un entrainement intensif, comme celui de Vista.

\- Ok, c'est d'accord ! fit-on.

Le corsaire étira un large sourire. Il allait enfin pouvoir commencer l'entrainement de Jade, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Pour que son projet fonctionne, il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui sois très puissant, et qui lui obéisse au doigt et à l'œil. Les gosses commençaient à lui faire confiance, s'était une bonne chose.

* * *

 **Des reviews, des reviews ! J'en veux plein :D !**


	11. Chap 11) Entrainement façon Doffy

**Salut, chers lecteurs !**

 _Merci à tous ceux qui suivent la fic, et merci pour les reviews, ça me motive et ça prouve que vous aimez mon travaille ^^_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chap 11) Entrainement façon Doffy**

 _Le corsaire étira un large sourire. Il allait enfin pouvoir commencer l'entrainement de Jade, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Pour que son projet fonctionne, il avait besoin de quelqu'un de puissant, qui lui obéisse au doigt et à l'œil. Les gosses commençaient à lui faire confiance, s'était une bonne chose._

Nous rentrâmes au palais, et dînâmes. Doflamingo avait l'air content, il n'avait pas lâché son sourire de toute la soirée. Après manger, il passa un coup d'escargot-phone. J'avais pas réussis à entendre la discussion, dommage.

 _Le lendemain :_

\- Aller, debout ! me secoua le corsaire.

\- Hmm...

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, et regardai l'heure.

\- Mais... il n'est que 6 heure du matin !

\- Le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt. Fini les grasses matinées, à partir de maintenant tu dois être levée à 6h !

-...

Je me mise debout. Je suis pas matinale, me lever tôt me fout en rogne. Doflamingo me tendit un objet.

\- Tiens, je te rends ça.

S'était ma ceinture, je la saisis et vérifiai que tous les poignards étaient bien dans leurs étuis. C'est vrai qu'il me l'avait piquée, j'avais complètement oublié...

\- Merci, fis-je, contente de retrouver mon équipement.

\- Habille toi, pendant ce temps je vais réveiller Adeline, m'ordonna t-il en sortant de la pièce.

\- Ok !

\- Tu as 5 minutes, sinon je rentre et c'est moi qui t'habille ! ajouta t-il en fermant la porte.

\- Hein ?! m'écriais-je, choquée.

Je l'entendis s'éloigner dans le couloir. _Houla, je vais me grouiller ! On sait jamais..._ Sur ce, je m'habillai en vitesse, puis sortis de ma chambre. Doflamingo était dans le couloir, appuyé dos au mur, et attendait. Il tourna la tête et me détailla, pour voir si j'étais prête.

\- 4,38 secondes, t'as de la chance, ricana t-il.

Comme seule réponse, je fronçai les sourcils. C'est qu'il avait compté à la seconde près, ce vicelard ! Il étira son sourire en remarquant mon air agacé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais le léger grincement de la porte de chambre d'Adeline le coupa.

\- Salut ! me fit mon amie.

\- 'Lut ! répondis-je en lui faisant la bise.

\- Allez manger, ne trainer pas. On se rejoint dehors, fit le corsaire.

\- Ok ! répondit-on.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'escalier. Adeline allait commencer à descendre, mais je la retins.

\- Une petite course ? la défiais-je.

Comme réponse, elle me jeta un regard complice. Nous dévalâmes aussitôt l'escalier le plus vite possible, tête baissée. Arrivées en bas, nous percutâmes de plein fouet un homme qui se trouvait dans le passage. Nous tombâmes les deux sur le cul, l'autre ne bougea pas d'un poil.

\- Euh...pardon... s'excusa Adeline en se relevant, un peu sonnée.

\- Excusez nous, ajoutais-je en imitant mon amie.

L'homme en question se retourna et nous dévisagea durement. J'écarquillai les yeux d'étonnement, je ne m'attendais pas à le rencontrer, lui.

\- ...Vergo ? fit-je, incrédule.

\- C'est Vergo-san ! beugla t-il.

Je compris que c'était lui que notre hôte avait appelé hier soir. Nous entendîmes des pas dans l'escalier.

\- C'est quoi, toute cette agitation ? gronda Doflamingo.

\- C'est à cause de ces deux gamines turbulentes, je vais leur apprendre les bonnes manières ! répondit Vergo, d'un ton menaçant.

Sans nous en rendre compte, nous avions reculées et nous nous étions planquées derrière Doflamingo.

\- Voyons, Vergo, un peu d'indulgence ! ria le corsaire. Elles ne l'ont pas fait exprès, et après tout, elle se sont excusées.

\- Mouais...

Doflamingo poussa Adeline vers lui.

\- C'est pour elle que je t'ai appelé. Tu vas l'entrainer.

\- Quoi ? s'étrangla la concernée.

\- Je ne suis pas épéiste, je ferai un mauvais entraineur pour toi. Donc c'est Vergo qui s'occupera de toi pendant à peu près un mois, expliqua le corsaire.

\- Mais... Lui non plus, c'est pas un épéiste, protesta Adeline.

\- Si, c'est juste qu'au lieu d'avoir une épée ou un sabre, j'ai un bambou ! la contredit Vergo.

\- Non, c'est juste un bout de bois ! insista t-elle.

Ils partirent dans un débat et s'engueulèrent. Doflamingo rigolait, et moi j'étais désespérée. Pour changer de discussion, j'interpelai le corsaire :

\- Si j'ai bien entendue, l'entrainement va durer pendant un mois ?

\- Oui, et peut-être plus si besoin.

\- Ok...

Doflamingo mit fin aux chamailleries de mes camarades, et nous demanda, à Adeline et moi, d'aller déjeuner. Nos deux coatchs quittèrent la pièce et allèrent dehors, nous laissant manger tranquille.

-... Je vais devoir m'entrainer avec un mec qui se colle de la bouffe sur les joues... soupira Adeline.

J'éclatai de rire en repensant à Vergo, prenant furtivement une tartine de confiture et se la mettant sur la joue. J'avais retenue mon fou-rire à ce moment là, pour ne pas le vexer.

Nous rejoignîmes nos entraineurs dans le jardin. C'était une agréable matinée d'été, chaude et douce, comme on les aiment. Doflamingo brisa le silence :

\- Vous allez aujourd'hui entamer un mois d'entrainement infernal. Ce sera très dure à supporter physiquement, mais aussi mentalement. Pensez y toujours, si on tient mentalement, on tient physiquement. Et je ne veux pas vous entendre vous plaindre, vous avez acceptées, personne ne vous à forcées.

Après son petit discours, le corsaire me pris par le bras et me traina hors du palais.

\- Ils ne viennent pas avec nous ? demandais-je, en m'apercevant que Vergo embarquait Adeline dans la direction opposée à la notre.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ? fis-je, déçue.

\- Pour votre concentration et votre autonomie, me répondit-il.

Nous arrivâmes dans la clairière où je m'étais entrainer, avec mon amie, la semaine avant notre combat d'arène.

\- Bon, on va commencer par s'échauffer. Cours quelques minutes.

J'obéis, motivée. Le chrono passa vite.

\- Bien, viens ici, m'ordonna Doflamingo.

Je m'approchai et l'écoutai attentivement.

\- On va travailler la technique. Attaque moi, je vais contre-attaquer et tu esquivera à ton tour, et on répète ça jusqu'à ce que je dise stop, ok ?

\- Oui.

J'engageai le combat avec un direct visant son ventre, il s'écarta et envoya un crochet du gauche. Je passait sous son bras pour me retrouver à côté de lui. J'avais l'intention de lui faire le fameux coup de coude entre les côtes, mais son bras était déjà revenu protéger son flanc. _Il est rapide !_ Je le vis monter le genoux, j'eu juste le temps de bloquer celui-ci avec mes avant-bras. Je fis vivement quelques pas de côtés pour être hors de portée.

\- Sois rapide et précise, ne réfléchis pas trop, laisse faire tes réflexes, tu dois être fluide ! me conseilla t-il.

Nous travaillâmes ainsi toute la journée, et je finis avec quelques pompes et abdos. J'étais épuisée, mais contente. Doflamingo était un bon prof.

Nous rentrâmes au palais. Vergo et Adeline étaient déjà rentrés.

Je partis à la recherche de mon amie, elle n'était pas en bas.

\- T'es où ?! tonnais-je, en montant l'escalier.

\- Dans ma chambre ! me répondit-elle en reconnaissent ma voix.

Je toquai à la porte, elle m'ouvrit.

\- Ça s'est bien passé ? lui demandais-je.

\- Ouais, à part des fois des fois, Vergo était chiant. Et toi ?

\- C'était plutôt bien.

Nous nous racontâmes chacune notre entrainement, puis je partis prendre une douche. Ensuite, nous descendîmes pour dîner.

\- Je vais me coucher, je suis crevée, baillais-je après avoir finis mon repas.

\- Ok, à demain, me répondit Adeline.

Je retournai à l'étage. En passant dans le couloir, je remarquai une légère lueur émanant du seuil de la porte de chambre de Doflamingo.

« _Ha, il est là, je vais lui dire bonsoir..._ » pensais-je.

Je toquai à la porte.

\- Entre.

J'entrai dans la pièce. Le corsaire était assis à son bureau, et feuilletait un bouquin.

\- C'est pour quoi ? me demanda t-il, sans lever les yeux de son livre.

\- Juste pour dire bonsoir, répondis-je en m'avançant dans son dos.

Je me penchai légèrement par dessus son épaule, pour lui faire la bise. Il tourna la tête au même moment, mais je n'eu pas le temps de réagir. Mes lèvre rencontrèrent les siennes, j'eu un frisson.  
Je le sentis sourire, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Je rougis violement en comprenant la situation. Je fis un bond en arrière pour lui échapper.

\- Je...Je suis...désolée... bégayais-je, rouge de honte.

\- Pas grave, pas grave... ria le corsaire en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Je me dirigeai vivement vers la sortie. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici plus longtemps, j'étais trop gênée.

\- Bonne nuit ! ajouta t-il avant que je ne claque la porte.

Je m'enfouis sous ma couette, j'avais l'impression que mes lèvres me brulaient. La scène que je venais de vivre repassait en boucle dans ma tête.

 _Ce sont des choses qui peuvent arrivées, pas la peine de s'en faire..._ me rassurais-je.

Je réussis à trouver le sommeil quelques minutes plus tard. Je devais récupérer mon énergie, demain l'entrainement allait reprendre !

* * *

 **J'attends vos reviews :D !**


	12. Chap 12) La Revanche

**Salut, chers lecteurs !**

J'ai pris à peine de retard pour publier ce chapitre, désolé. Je pense que je vais laisser le rythme de publication à un chapitre par semaine, étant donné que je n'ai pas de chapitre d'avance, des fois c'est galère de poster en 3 ou 4 jours ^^.

* * *

 **Chap 11) La revanche**

 _Je réussis à trouver le sommeil quelques minutes plus tard. Je devais récupérer mon énergie, demain l'entrainement allait reprendre !_

\- Bonjour, murmura Doflamingo à mon oreille.

Je somnolai, sentir son souffle chaud contre ma peau me tira de mon demi-sommeil, et j'ouvris les yeux. Je rougis légèrement en voyant le corsaire. J'étais toujours un peu mal à l'aise, à cause d'hier soir. Il sourit en le remarquant.

\- Ne sois pas gênée, c'était un accident.

\- Je sais...

\- Prépare toi et rejoins moi en bas, ajouta t-il en quittant la pièce.

Je m'habillai en vitesse, puis descendis. Adeline, Vergo et Doflamingo étaient à table, ils commençaient à déjeuner. Je me joignis à eux. Cette fois, Vergo colla des céréales sur sa joue. Je ne pu retenir un léger rire en voyant l'expression désespérée de mon amie, qui avait elle aussi assistée à la scène.

Une fois mon repas terminé, je sortis et partis à la clairière, puis j'attendis Doflamingo.

Un mois passa ainsi, rythmé par des entrainements basés sur l'endurance, la rapidité, et la technique. Maintenant, le corsaire estimait qu'on était devenues assez fortes, il nous avait accordé une semaine de repos.

J'étais allongée sur mon lit et je lisais tranquillement un bouquin qu'Adeline m'avait prêtée. J'entendis des pas dans le couloir, je n'eu même pas le temps de tourner la tête que ma porte de chambre s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! annonça Doflamingo.

Je sursautai, il m'avait foutu la trouille. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'entrer aussi brusquement, il devait vraiment avoir un truc important à dire.

\- Tu aurais pu toquer, grognais-je.

-... Je t'ai fait peur ?

\- Ben oui !

\- Ah bah désolé, pas fait exprès, sourit-il.

-... Bon, tu voulais quoi ?

\- Te dire que demain, avec Adeline, vous irez à l'arène et vous vous battrez.

\- Hein ?!

\- Le mois d'entrainement est passé, et je vous estime assez fortes pour y arriver...

J'eu un sourire carnassier, j'allais enfin prendre ma revanche ! J'allais aussi pouvoir constater mes progrès sur un autre ennemis que Doflamingo, et juger si j'étais prête pour la guerre à Marinford.

\- Et si vous y parvenez, j'aurai une petite surprise pour vous deux... et une autre spécialement pour toi, ajouta t-il en se penchant sur moi.

\- Heu...

J'eu un mouvement de recule. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il à en tête ? Ça allait faire longtemps que je n'avais vu ce sourire diabolique sur ses lèvres...

\- Mais ne le répète pas, c'est un secret. Tu comprendra mieux quand tu saura de quoi il s'agit.

\- ... Ok.

\- Sur ce, bonne fin journée. Et oublie pas d'aller prévenir ton amie !

Doflamingo sortit de la chambre et claqua la porte. J'attendis quelques minutes avant de me décider à bouger et aller voir Adeline.

\- Demain on va combattre à l'arène, lui appris-je, enjouée.

\- Cool, sa va faire longtemps !

Je vis dans ses yeux le même éclat impatient quand dans les miens.

 _Le lendemain :_

J'avais intégrée le block A, comme la première fois. On allait faire notre entrée dans quelques minutes et j'étais prête à en découdre. _Cette fois, je n'échouerai pas !_ Je m'étais entrainée dur pour ça. Je voulais que Doflamingo soit fier de moi, je me devais de rapporter la victoire. Adeline aussi, d'ailleurs.

Soudain, l'immense porte donnant sur l'arène s'ouvrit, me sortant de mes pensées. Tous les gladiateurs de mon block se mirent en marche, je suivis le mouvement. Une fois au centre de la plate-forme, je jetai un regard au corsaire. Il me sourit. Mais contrairement à mon premier combat d'arène, ce n'était pas un sourire narquois et pervers, mais un sourire encourageant et bienveillant qu'il m'adressa. Ce simple sourire suffit à me motiver.

 _\- Que le combat commence !_ annonça le présentateur.

Tous les gladiateurs se jetèrent les uns sur les autres. Comme j'étais au centre de l'arène, plusieurs d'entre eux m'arrivèrent dessus en même temps. Je n'eu aucun mal à tous les esquiver. Qu'est-ce qu'ils paraissaient lents, par rapport à la dernière fois !

Seul l'un deux se retourna et se jeta sur moi. Il m'envoya un coup de poing, je m'écartai de sa trajectoire et attrapai vivement son bras. Je tournai celui-ci jusque dans son dos, lui fis une clé de bras et lui déboitai l'épaule. Un coup dans la nuque avec le tranchant de la main l'acheva. Je cherchai du regard une nouvelle victime.

J'aperçus un homme arriver derrière un autre et le saisir fermement par le cou. Une fois le gladiateur étouffé, son agresseur lâcha prise. Mais... _Je suis sûr que c'est lui, l'enfoiré qui m'avait étranglée la dernière fois !_ Je bondis en direction du combattant, me retrouvant face lui en quelques foulées. Il n'eut apparemment pas le temps de réagir, car il pris mon direct en plein dans le ventre. Il tomba à terre et fut pris de convulsions, avant de vomir une belle flaque de sang. Il se releva péniblement, sous mes yeux moqueurs. Dans son élan de rage, il se jeta sur moi. Je passai vivement sous son torse et lui infligeai un coup de poignard entre les côtes, touchant le cœur. Mon ennemi s'écroula, inerte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais la seule encore debout dans l'arène. J'entendais le râles et les plaintes des gladiateurs blessés, ainsi que les applaudissements du public, fou de joie. _J'ai réussit..._

\- _Voici la vainqueur du block A ! Nous la retrouverons en finale cet après-midi !_ annonça le présentateur.

Je fermai les yeux un instant, reprendre mon souffle et calmer les battements de mon cœur. Quand je les rouvris, je levai la tête, pour voir Doflamingo. Il applaudissait et affichait son plus beau sourire. Vergo l'avait rejoint dans les gradins et applaudissait également, une bouteille de champagne collée à sa joue.

On m'emmena à l'infirmerie, pour que je puisse me laver et qu'on soigne quelques légères blessures. J'étais un pu anxieuse pour Adeline, j'espérais vraiment qu'elle aussi parviendrait à remporter la victoire.

 _En début d'après-midi :_

\- Je suis trop contente pour toi ! s'écria mon amie.

\- Moi aussi, t'as assurée !

Nous nous félicitâmes l'une et l'autre pour notre victoire. Ça y est, on allait se retrouver en finale et on allait enfin pouvoir combattre ensemble ! On s'étaient entrainées sur l'exécution de quelques mouvements combinés. La porte de l'infirmerie grinça. Nous tournâmes la tête.

\- Félicitations ! s'exclama Doflamingo.

\- Bravo, fit Vergo en débouchant le champagne.

Ils s'assirent et nous prîmes un verre.

\- Abusez pas trop, je vous rappel que vous avez encore la finale à gagner, gronda Vergo.

\- T'inquiètes, on gère ! lui répondis-je en savourant ma gorgée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le présentateur vint nous chercher en personne pour nous conduire à l'arène, avec les autres vainqueurs.

Nous entrâmes directement sur la plate-forme, le public applaudit et siffla.

\- _Que la finale commence !_ S'écria le présentateur.

J'étais dos à Adeline, comme ça nous nous couvrions mutuellement en surveillant nos arrières. J'entendis des tintements d'épées, je devinai que mon amie affrontai quelqu'un. Je vis au même moment un gladiateur planqué derrière un énorme bouclier débouler sur moi. Il me chargeait et avait comme idée de me faire gicler avec un coup de bouclier. Dommage pour lui, j'avais remarquer un espace suffisant entre le sol et son arme. Je plongeai sous le bouclier et plantai un poignard dans chaque genoux de mon adversaire. Celui-ci hurla de douleur et tomba à terre. Je repris mes couteaux et lui en plantai un dans la gorge pour abréger ses douleurs.

Je regardai derrière moi. Adeline avait battue le gladiateur qui lui faisait face. Très vite les faibles furent éliminés, et nous n'avions pas encaissées beaucoup de dégâts. Je regardai autour de moi, nous n'étions plus que 4 dans l'arène.

\- Chacune un, ok ? chuchotais-je à Adeline.

\- Ça marche. Si l'une d'entre nous à besoin d'aide elle appelle l'autre, bonne chance ! me répondit-elle.

Je poussai un cris de guerre et me lançais sur mon adversaire, qui avait empoigné sa hache et son bouclier.

* * *

 **Je veux des reviews :D !**

 **Ça m'énerve, même quand je me relis je laisse des fautes XD !**


	13. Chap 13) Un Voyage ?

**Salut, chers lecteurs !**

 _Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux, ça fait plaisir ^o^ !_

Bonne lecture 

* * *

**Chap 13) Un voyage ?**

 _Je poussai un cris de guerre et me lançais sur mon adversaire, qui avait empoigné sa hache et son bouclier._

Il se protégea de mes attaques, avant de partir vers l'autre gladiateur en m'ignorant royalement.

\- Mais ?! fis-je, vexée.

Je remarquai que l'adversaire d'Adeline avait lui aussi eu la même réaction. Les deux gladiateurs avaient surement un compte à régler, alors nous attendîmes qu'ils aient fini leur combat. Celui avec la hache donnait sans relâche des coups et chargeait avec son bouclier, si bien que son adversaire reculait dangereusement vers le bord de l'arène. Je vis l'ombre d'un poisson se distinguer de plus en plus nettement. Ça ne manqua pas, l'animal sauta de l'eau, et le pauvre gladiateur, qui était à un ou deux mètres du bord, se fit gober.

L'homme au bouclier se retourna et nous fit face, le regard enflammé. Je fis un signe de la main à Adeline, qui me répondit par un hochement de tête. Nous allions l'achever en combinant nos forces. Je partis devant et chargeai de face notre ennemi. Mon amie me suivait de près et restait derrière moi. Le gladiateur donna un coup horizontal avec sa hache, je me baissai pour passer en dessous et Adeline fit un bond pour passer au dessus, nous esquivâmes ainsi le coup. Adeline avait atterrit sur mes épaule, je me relevai vivement, mettant de la force dans mon impulsion. La hache étant une arme lourde, je réussit à bloquer le bras du gladiateur pour l'immobiliser, et, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de reprendre le contrôle, Adeline, que j'avais projetée dans les airs, se retrouva au dessus de l'ennemi. Elle l'acheva avec un tranchant coup d'épée dans la gorge. L'homme tomba au sol, suffoquant.

Je regardai Adeline.

\- On a réussit...

\- Ouais...

Il y eu quelques instants de silence, ce qui me parut une éternité. Je regardai autour de moi, tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur nous.

\- ... _Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?_ tonna le présentateur.

Comme réponse, nous nous serrâmes la main, pour faire signe que le combat s'arrêtait là. Le présentateur n'y fit pas objection, comprenant que nous étions alliées et que nous ne nous affronterions pas. Le public applaudit et siffla.

Nous sortîmes de l'arène, Doflamingo nous réceptionna de suite.

\- C'était magnifique, bravo ! complimenta t-il.

\- Merci, répondit-on.

Nous rentrâmes au palais en silence, personne n'avait parlé le long de la route. Le silence était plutôt apaisant.

\- Vergo ? appela le corsaire en entrant dans la salle à manger.

\- Oui ? répondit le concerné.

\- Elles ont réussit !

Vergo eu un faible sourire. Il se leva de sa chaise, enfila son manteau et embarqua son bambou.

\- Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, au revoir.

\- Tu t'en vas ? demanda Adeline.

\- Oui, j'ai finit ton entrainement.

\- Ah... Au revoir.

Je perçut un soupçon de tristesse dans la voix de mon amie. Je souris et lui mis un petit coup de coude. Elle me foudroya du regard. Vergo serra la main de Doflamingo, et tendis son bambou à Adeline.

\- Tiens, je te l'offre, il te servira peut-être un jour.

\- Heu, merci, fit-elle.

Vergo partit, nous mangeâmes et ce fut l'heure d'aller dormir.

\- J'aurai un truc à vous dire demain, déclara Doflamingo.

On était crevées, nous hochâmes juste la tête avant de monter à l'étage pour nous doucher et nous laver les dents. Je dis bonsoir à Adeline et filai aussitôt dans ma chambre. J'allais m'installer sur mon lit, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Je tournai la tête, Doflamingo était entré, il referma derrière lui.

\- Encore bravo...

Il s'approcha et s'arrêta à un mètre de moi. Il me fixait, un large sourire aux lèvres, sans rien dire. Je lui rendis à mon tour un petit sourire, quelques instants passèrent ainsi. Je finis par faire un pas en avant pour le raccompagner à la porte, mais il fut plus rapide que moi. Je n'eu même pas le temps de réagir, il m'avait entourée de ses bras et me serait contre lui. J'écarquillai les yeux d'étonnement, mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine.

\- Je suis fier de toi, me souffla t-il à l'oreille.

Il lâcha prise et me laissa respirer. J'étais bouche-bée, je ne savais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Je venais d'entendre la phrase que j'attendait, mais ce geste d'affection me déstabilisait.

\- Heu, merci...

Le corsaire se détourna et sortit de la chambre.

\- Bonne nuit, lança t-il avant de fermer la porte.

Je restai debout quelques instants, avant de me laisser tombée sur mon lit. Je crevais de chaud, je n'arrivais plus à contrôler mes battements de cœurs. Je ne contrôlais plus rien, en fait. _Ressaisis toi, bordel !_ m'ordonnais-je intérieurement.

Je réussis tout de même à me calmer et me coucher, mais dormir, c'était une autre histoire. J'étais hantée par l'image de Doflamingo. Pleins de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Pourquoi j'avais réagit comme ça ?

 _Je serais pas en train de tomber amoureuse, moi ?_

Non, ça suffit ! L'amitié fille/garçon ça existe, c'est pas parce que j'apprécie avoir Doflamingo comme ami que je l'aime forcément... Et puis, c'était juste un câlin, rien de bien méchant.

Au final, je réussis à m'endormir après avoir menée un combat intérieur contre mes pensées.

 _Le lendemain matin :_

J'ouvris lentement les yeux. Doflamingo ne m'avait pas réveillée. Je me levai et m'habillai en vitesse pour aller rendre visite à mon amie. Elle aussi devait être en train de se réveillée.

\- Adeline ? fis-je en toquant à sa porte.

\- Oui, entre.

Nous tapâmes la discute quelques minutes à propos d'hier, dans l'arène. On en revenait toujours pas, nos compétences s'étaient grandement améliorées. J'avais hésité à lui parler de mes doutes sur mes sentiments envers Doflamingo, mais je me suis ravisée. J'allais attendre un peu, je verrai bien comment ça évoluera. Un grincement de porte suivit de bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir.

\- Je peux entrer ? demanda le corsaire.

\- Oui.

Il entra, prit une chaise et s'installa vers nous. En le voyant, la scène d'hier soir me revint immédiatement en mémoire, et je fis tout mon possible pour ne pas rougir et rester naturelle.

Doflamingo entama la discussion :

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit hier, j'ai une bonne nouvelle.

\- C'est quoi ? s'impatienta t-on, intriguées.

\- On part en voyage ! annonça t-il.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- On va aller se balader un peu en mer, ça vous dit ?

\- Ouais ! s'écria t-on.

Ça nous fera du bien de quitter Dressrosa et d'aller prendre l'air.

\- On ira où ? demandais-je.

\- Je sais pas, on se laissera dériver et on prendra la première île qu'on verra.

\- Mais si on se laisse emporter par le courant, on va se paumer ? fis-je, incrédule.

\- Mais non, je connais le coin, et de toute façon j'ai des cartes.

\- Mouais... On part quand ?

\- Tout de suite ! Préparez vos bagages et rejoignez moi dehors.

Doflamingo sortit et nous laissa seules. Nous nous lançâmes un regard enjoué et nous étirâmes chacune un magnifique sourire. Je filai sans plus tarder dans ma chambre et fis le tri dans mes affaires, avant d'emmener ce dont j'avais besoin dans une valise. Quelques minutes plus tard, je dévalai l'escalier et bondis hors du palais. Je respirai un bon coup, l'air frais me revigora. Adeline me rejoignit peu de temps après, sa valise à la main.

\- Ça sent l'aventure, on va bien s'amuser, tonnais-je.

\- Ouais !

Nous nous mîmes en marche pour aller retrouver le corsaire, qui devait nous attendre un peu plus loin. Mon amie se stoppa soudainement, je me retournai.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? demandais-je.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, d'un coup... Tu crois qu'on peut faire confiance à Doflamingo ?

\- ... Pourquoi ? Tu doutes de lui ?

\- Ben, un peu... Souviens toi, quand on est arrivées ici on s'était promises de ne pas lui faire confiance et de rester concentrées sur notre mission, me rappela t-elle.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens... Mais je trouve qu'on a jugées Doflamingo un peu trop vite, non ? Jusqu'ici, il à toujours été sympa et serviable...

\- C'est vrai qu'il ne nous a jamais fait de mal, et en plus il nous a bien aidées, pour l'entrainement...

\- ...Bon, viens, y'a pas de raison de s'inquiéter, il est digne de confiance, conclus-je.

Nous repartîmes un peu moins hâtivement, prenant le temps d'admirer les paysages de Dressrosa une dernière fois avant de s'absenter pour quelques mois de voyage.

* * *

 **Je veux des reviews ! Plein de reviews ! Mouhahahaha !**


	14. Chap 14) Le voyage commence

**Salut, chers lecteurs !**

 _Bonnes vacances scolaires à tous ;D !_

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chap 14) Le voyage commence !**

 _Nous repartîmes un peu moins hâtivement, prenant le temps d'admirer les paysages de Dressrosa une dernière fois avant de s'absenter pour quelques mois de voyage._

En faisant attention, je me rendis compte que cette île était vraiment magnifique, avec tous ces bâtiments colorés.

Doflamingo était appuyé dos contre un arbre, et bavardait avec trois hommes qui l'avaient rejoint. _C'est qui ?_ Emportée par la curiosité, j'abandonnai Adeline et accourus vers le corsaire. Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers moi et me dévisagèrent.

\- Qui est cette jeune fille ? demanda un homme qui ressemblait à un tournesol géant.

\- Elle s'appelle Jade, déclara Doflamingo.

Je reconnus les trois individus, il s'agissait de Diamante, Trebol et Pica, membres à part entière de la Donquixote Family.

\- Bwéhéhé, salut ! fit Trebol en me tendant la main.

Ah, non ! Je ne lui serrerai jamais la main, à lui. Elle à l'air aussi... dégoulinante et collante que son nez, beurk ! Je fis un bond en arrière pour lui échapper et allai me blottir contre Doflamingo.

\- Je crois que vous lui faites peur les gars, sourit celui-ci en voyant ma réaction.

\- Euh, bonjour ? s'incrusta Adeline, qui venait de me rattraper.

Ils tournèrent une nouvelle fois la tête.

\- Et elle c'est Adeline, ajouta le corsaire.

\- Doffy, est-ce qu'elles font partie de la Family ? questionna Pica.

Je retins de justesse un énorme fou rire en entendant sa voix. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à mon amie, elle aussi se retenait, avec son petit sourire en coin.

\- Considérez que oui, répondit-il.

Doflamingo passa son chemin, nous le suivîmes.

\- Ils étaient partis en voyage à peu près une semaine après votre arrivée, c'est pour ça que vous ne les avez pas encore rencontrés. Je les ai rappelés pour qu'ils gèrent l'île pendant notre absence, expliqua t-il en constatant nos regards interrogateurs.

Maintenant qu'il le dit, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas encore croisée de membres de la Family, à part Trebol qui était avec Doflamingo le jour où je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois. Ils m'avaient foutus une belle trouille, d'ailleurs...

Nous arrivâmes devant le pont qui mène à Green Bit. Le corsaire écarta quelques fils, puis les replaça après que nous fûmes passés. Je me souvins du jour où nous étions arrivées à Dressrosa, avec Adeline. On avait pris le même chemin pour entrer, et là, on repartait avec Doflamingo... Je n'y aurais jamais cru !

Après avoir traversés le pont, nous marchâmes quelques minutes sur la plage de sable blanc. C'était un paysage de carte postale, des fleurs de couleurs variées, de nombreuses variétés d'arbres... Je contemplais le paysage, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Doflamingo mette fin à mes rêveries :

\- Voilà.

Je détournai mon attention de la végétation, pour regarder l'océan. Un magnifique deux mât avait jeté l'encre près de la côte et tanguait doucement, au rythme des vagues. A en juger par les pavillons pirates hissés en haut des mâts, le navire appartenait au corsaire.

\- Accrochez vous ! avertit celui-ci.

Je me sentis soudain décoller du sol, je n'eu même pas le temps de protester. Doflamingo m'avait saisie à la taille avec un bras, et en avait fait de même pour mon amie. Maintenant, il volait au dessus de l'eau en direction du bateau, grâce à son pouvoir. Par réflex et par peur qu'il ne me lâche, je m'accrochai comme je le pouvais à son manteau de plumes roses et à son bras.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le corsaire se posa délicatement sur le pont du navire. Il desserra son emprise, mes pieds retrouvèrent le sol.

\- Mais ça va pas ? beugla Adeline, encore toute retournée.

\- Fais plus jamais ça ! ajoutais-je, rouge de colère.

Comme toute réponse, nous dûmes nous contenter d'un ricanement de la part du blond.

\- Allez vous installer, vos appartements son en face , fit-il avant de s'éloigner pour entrer une cabine, qui devait surement être sa chambre.

Nous nous séparâmes et chacune entra dans une pièce. Les deux cabines étaient collées, seul un mur en bois les séparaient.

\- Jade, tu m'entends ? tonna Adeline de l'autre côté de la cloison.

\- Ouais, répondis-je sans trop hausser la voix, pour tester l'audibilité.

\- Cool, on pourra bavarder le soir !

Je souris. Dans notre monde, on se faisait toujours engueulées parce qu'on discutaient pendant les cours, mais là, c'est Doflamingo qui va en faire des insomnies !

J'installai les quelques affaires que j'avais emporté, puis sortis de ma chambre pour aller visiter le reste du bateau. Sur le pont, il y avait juste nos cabines. Je pris alors un court escalier en bois et descendis à la calle. Je me retrouvai dans la cuisine, il y avait même un mini bar et elle était directement jointe à la salle à manger. Au fond se trouvaient les dernières pièces, c'est à dire la salle d'eau et les toilettes. Tout le navire avait été aménagé, on aurait dit un petit bateau de croisière.

J'eu une petite soif, je retournai dans la cuisine, pris un verre d'eau avec quelques glaçons et remontai sur le pont. Distraite, j'écoutai le chant des mouettes et d'autres oiseaux de mer, tout en observant des monstres marins, dont je distinguai la lointaine silhouette. J'allais retourner dans ma chambre, mais un truc rose se trouvant dans mon champ-de-vision attira mon attention. Je tournai la tête, et constatai qu'il s'agissait de Doflamingo, allongé sur une chaise longue au beau milieu de pont.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?_ pensais-je, intriguée.

Je m'approchai pour aller voir ce qu'il faisait, et taper la discute au passage. Une fois un peu plus près de le lui, je voulu l'interpeller :

\- Doflam...!

Je trébuchai sur je-ne-sais-quoi et n'eu pas le temps d'achever ma phrase. Je me rattrapai maladroitement, mais mon verre m'échappa de la main, et la catastrophe eu lieu. J'avais renversée la quasi totalité de l'eau sur le torse du corsaire, qui grimaça vu la froideur de celle-ci.

\- Oups...je, heu...désolé, pas fait exprès ! réussis-je à bégayer, tout en m'empêchant de rire de ma connerie.

Il ne répondit pas et une veine se dessina sur sa tempe. _Houla !_ Je me dépêchai de trouver une solution pour arranger la situation, avant qu'il ne s'énerve trop et qu'il soit de mauvais poil jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

\- Bouge pas, je reviens ! ajoutais-je avant de déguerpir.

Je couru jusqu'à la cuisine, en quête d'un torchon. Comme promis, je revins quelques instants plus tard, avec mon bout de tissus dans les mains. Je m'appuyai contre l'épaule du blond, m'empressant d'éponger toutes les petites gouttes d'eau, qui se joignaient et perlaient le long de ses abdos nettement dessinés. Il reprit son sourire et se laissa faire.

\- Voilà, c'est mieux ?

\- Oui, largement.

\- Encore désolé, je suis un peu maladroite, et...

\- ...Tu devrais renverser ton verre plus souvent, ricana Doflamingo.

Je rougis à ces paroles. Il avait dut remarquer ma gêne, vu le sourire amusé et narquois qu'il affichait. Je cherchai quelque chose à lui répondre pour ne rien laisser paraître, mais aucune phrase ne me vint à l'esprit. Je rougis encore plus, et le corsaire étira son sourire.

\- Hey ! fit soudainement une voix familière, depuis l'autre côté du pont.

Je tournai la tête et vis Adeline qui me faisait signe. _Ma vieille, tu me sauves la vie !_ la remerciais-je intérieurement. Je m'empressai de la rejoindre, faussant compagnie au corsaire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? m'enquis-je.

\- Regarde, dit-elle en tournant la tête vers l'océan.

Je suivis son regard et plissai les yeux, pour finalement distinguer une silhouette sombre dans l'eau.

\- Euh, c'est juste un monstre marin, fis-je, incrédule.

\- Oui je sais, mais il y a deux secondes il était plus en surface et il ressemblait beaucoup à un dauphin, m'informa t-elle.

\- Ah bon ? Tu crois que les dauphins de notre monde existent aussi ici ? chuchotais-je, vérifiant que Doflamingo n'entendait pas.

\- Aucune idée... Oh regarde, il revient !

Nous scrutâmes attentivement l'animal, dont la forme se dessinait de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait.

\- T'avais raison, ça y ressemble... On va voir de plus près ? proposais-je, fascinée.

\- Heu... C'est à dire ?

\- Bah on plonge, et on va voir la bestiole !

-... Je sens que c'est une mauvaise idée, contredit mon amie.

\- Mais non, on risque rien, en général les dauphins sont sympas avec les humains.

\- Et si on c'est trompées, que c'est pas un dauphin et qu'il essaye de nous bouffer, on fait comment ?

\- Ben on en fera des sushis avant qu'il n'ait le temps !

Adeline soupira. Elle connaissait très bien Jade, et elle savait que cette tête de mule était impossible à raisonner.

\- Bon, ok, on y va, finit-elle par accepter en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ouais !

Je pris mon amie par le bras et sautai par dessus la rambarde, l'embarquant de force. Elle poussa un cris de surprise, je la lâchai finalement en plein vol, pour qu'elle puisse terminer son plongeon et nager correctement. Quelques instants plus tard, je sentis l'eau m'envelopper. Je remontai directement à la surface, et cherchai mon amie du regard. Elle avait atterrie quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Ça va ? lui lançais-je.

\- La prochaine fois, évite de m'embarquer comme ça ! bougonna t-elle.

J'ignorai sa remarque, et me mise à scruter l'océan, à la recherche du présumé dauphin.

\- Il est là !

La forme sombre remonta soudainement à la surface, et un énorme monstre marin apparut juste devant nous.

\- Mais... C'est pas du tout un dauphin ce truc ! Comment on à fait pour confondre ?! s'écria mon amie, apeurée.

Effectivement, ça ressemblait plutôt à un mélange entre un dragon chinois et un requin.

 _-_ Merde ! grognais-je.

* * *

 **Vont-elles se faire bouffées ? Suite au prochain chapitre XD !**

 **Une petite review ?**


	15. Chap 15) Le Coffret

**Salut, chers lecteurs !**

 _J'espère que vous passez tous de bonnes vacances (désolé pour ceux qui bossent XD) !_

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chap 15) Le Coffret**

 _La forme sombre remonta soudainement à la surface, et un énorme monstre marin apparut juste devant nous._

 _\- Mais... C'est pas du tout un dauphin ce truc ! Comment on à fait pour confondre ?! s'écria mon amie, apeurée._

 _Effectivement, ça ressemblait plutôt à un mélange entre un dragon chinois et un requin._

 _\- Merde ! grognais-je_

Le sang battait dans mes tempes, je serrai les dents et empoignai un couteau.

\- Remonte sur le bateau, je m'en occupe ! ordonnais-je.

\- Mais...

\- Y'a pas de mais, dépêche toi !

C'était à cause de moi qu'on se retrouvait dans cette situation, alors je comptais bien arranger les choses. En voyant ma détermination et mon agressivité, Adeline ne broncha pas et fit ce que je lui demandais. Le monstre plongea soudainement, et se dirigea vers elle. _Non, laisse la !_

J'entaillai rageusement mon avant bras d'un coup de poignard, espérant que l'odeur du sang qui se déversait de la plaie force le monstre marin à faire demi tour. Ça marcha, il se stoppa net, se retourna et fonça sur moi. J'écarquillai les yeux devant la vitesse fulgurante avec laquelle il avançait. Je n'eu pas le temps de réagir. Mon cœur rata un battement quand je le vis sauter hors de l'eau, la gueule grande ouverte. Je fermai les yeux, ne voulant pas en voir plus. _C'est fini, je suis foutue..._

Quelques instants plus tard, ce que je redoutais ne se produisit pas. Une vaguelette vint me bousculer, à la place de l'énorme choc que j'aurai dus ressentir. J'ouvris légèrement les yeux et sursautai en découvrant, à quelques centimètres de moi, un rangée de dents acérées. Le monstre était comme paralysé. Son regard furibond et les efforts qu'il faisait pour bouger prouvaient bien son envie de me bouffer, mais il ne pouvait pas.

Je levai alors les yeux et aperçus Doflamingo, assit sur la tête de l'animal. Il avait une main levée, et je compris qu'il se servait de son pouvoir pour bloquer les mouvements du monstre. Celui-ci grognait et essayait de se libérer. J'étais bouche-bée, j'avais vraiment crus que j'allais y passer. Je me ressaisis rapidement et pris l'initiative de rejoindre le corsaire. J'escaladai habilement le flanc du monstre marin, me servant de ses écailles. J'ignorais la douleur qui avait envahi mon bras gauche, que j'avais lacéré deux minutes plus tôt et me retrouvai rapidement vers Doflamingo.

Des veines étaient apparues sur les tempes du corsaire, il avait l'air furieux. Je m'approchai tout de même, d'un pas incertain.

\- Heu... merci.

-... Espèce d'idiote !

Me soulevant rapidement de sa main libre, il se servit de son pouvoir pour nous ramenés sur le bateau. Il me déposa et relâcha ensuite le monstre marin, qui s'empressa de s'enfuir. Reconcentrant son attention sur moi, il continua de me réprimander :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête, tu veux te faire tuée ou quoi ?! beugla t-il.

Ignorant ses remarques, je m'avançai vivement. Une fois à quelques centimètres de lui, je me mise sur la pointe des pieds, pour enlacer son cou avec mes bras et appuyai mon front contre son torse. Je resserrai un peu plus mon emprise et fermai les yeux, je voulais qu'il se calme, le voir dans cet état m'étais insupportable, et en plus il commençait à me passer un savon, ce qui avait tendance à me contrarier.

\- Merci, répétais-je.

Je sentis les muscles puissants de Doflamingo se décontractés peu à peu. Je relevai la tête et rouvris, pour observer sa réaction. Même s'il ne restait que quelques veines sur ses tempes, son expression montrait qu'il était toujours en colère.

\- Que ça te serves de leçon, la prochaine fois tu te débrouilleras, je ne viendrais pas t'aider, continua t-il, plus doucement.

Comme toute réponse, je lui souris niaisement.

-... Au fait, où est Adeline ? demandais-je soudainement, inquiète, me rendant compte que je ne l'avait pas revue.

\- Je suis là...

Je tournai vivement la tête et aperçut mon amie, adossée au mur de sa cabine. Je relâchai maladroitement le cou du corsaire et reculai de quelques pas, gênée.

\- Allez vous changer, vous êtes gaugées, conseilla Doflamingo.

C'est ce que nous allâmes faire de suite. Une fois au sec et après avoir enveloppée mon bras de bandages, je rejoignis Adeline dans sa chambre.

-... Je t'avais pourtant dit de pas y aller, t'as failli te faire bouffer, quand même !

\- Doflamingo m'a déjà fait la morale, pas la peine d'en rajouter ! bougonnais-je.

\- Ok... Oh, en parlant de lui, c'était quoi ce petit câlin, tout à l'heure ? me taquina t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?!

\- Rien, rien... Pourquoi t'as fait ça, en fait ?

\- Juste pour le calmer un peu, il avait vraiment l'air énervé, me justifiais-je.

\- Hum... T'es sûr que tu me caches rien ? insista t-elle.

\- Je te dis que non, arrête maintenant ! m'emportais-je.

\- Ok, ok...

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi à bavarder de tout et de rien. En début de soirée, Doflamingo nous appela pour dîner. N'ayant aucun serviteur à bord, c'était lui qui préparait les repas, et il cuisinait très bien. Je n'avais jamais soupçonnée ce talent chez lui. Adeline nous faussa rapidement compagnie, sous prétexte qu'elle était fatiguée et donc qu'elle n'avait pas envie de rester.

Je voulus aussi partir quelques minutes plus tard. J'allais sortir de la cuisine, quand une main se posa sur mon épaule, me stoppant net. Je me retournai et posai un regard interrogateur sur le corsaire.

\- Cette nuit, je veux que tu me rejoigne, m'annonça t-il en retirant sa main.

\- Pourquoi ? fis-je, intriguée.

\- Parce que je dois te donner un truc. Quand tu sortira de ta chambre, tu vérifiera que ton amie dort.

\- Euh, d'accord... à quelle heure ?

\- Comme tu veux, mais tu dois d'abord te reposer un peu, ensuite tu viendras sur le pont. Et si je ne suis pas là tu toquera à ma porte.

\- Ok.

-... Au passage, tu enlèvera ton bracelet en granit marin, mais emmène le quand même.

Sur ce, je sortis de la pièce et me retrouvai sur le pont. A l'horizon, le soleil allait bientôt disparaître. Je rentrai sans plus attendre dans ma chambre. Doflamingo m'avais demandé de me reposer, mais le problème, c'est que je n'étais pas du tout fatiguée. Pleins de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, je me demandais ce que le corsaire avait en tête.

 _Quatre heures plus tard :_

Le temps était passé, et j'avais réussi à dormir un peu. Maintenant qu'il faisait entièrement nuit, j'estimai qu'il était temps que je sorte. Mais avant, je devais m'assurer que mon amie dormait.

\- Adeline ? chuchotais-je.

Pas de réponse. Je plaquai alors mon oreille au mur et distinguai sa respiration, lente et régulière, signe qu'elle était effectivement en train de dormir.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte à pas de velours, et l'ouvris délicatement. Je passai la tête par l'embrasure de la porte, regardant furtivement autours de moi, au cas où. La voix étant libre, je sortis et refermai discrètement la porte. Il faisait étrangement clair autours de moi, et l'océan scintillait. Je levai la tête et découvris une magnifique pleine lune, qui éclairait tout le bateau de sa lueur argentée. Ça me rappela la nuit où on campait, avec Adeline, avant de se retrouvée ici.

\- C'est beau, hein ?

Je sursautai. Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarquée Doflamingo, assis en haut de sa cabine.

\- Oui, confirmais-je.

Le corsaire descendit de son perchoir d'un bond gracieux, et atterrit tout en douceur. Il s'adossa au mur et me fit signe d'approcher. Je le rejoignis et m'installai à côté de lui.

\- Tu te souviens, après ta victoire à l'arène, je t'avais dit que tu aurais une surprise ? questionna t-il.

\- Euh, oui ?

\- Je pense que tu es prête à la recevoir, alors je vais te la donnée.

Je fus prise au dépourvu. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, je me contentai de le fixer avec insistance, pour en savoir plus. Comme s'il n'attendait pas de réponse il enchaîna :

\- Tu as ton bracelet ?

\- Oui.

\- Donne le moi, ordonna t-il.

J'hésitai un peu, mais lui tendis finalement le petit objet, que j'avais enlevé de mon poignet. Il le mit dans sa poche.

\- Je reviens.

Doflamingo entra dans sa chambre, me laissant seule. Je me demandais pourquoi il m'avait pris mon bracelet. Quelques instants plus tard, il réapparut, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi, fit-il en me tendant un objet.

J'écarquillai les yeux de stupeur. Ce que le corsaire avait en main n'était autre que le mystérieux coffret en bois qu'il avait posé un soir sur son bureau, à Dressrosa.

* * *

 **Qu'y a t-il dans le coffret ? Ben j'te le dirais pas :p !**

 **Une review ?**


	16. Chap 16) Fruit du Démon

**Salut, chers lecteurs !**

 _J'ai l'impression que tout le monde a deviné ce qu'il y a dans la boîte... Comment avez-vous fait XD ?_

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chap 16) Fruit du Démon**

 _Doflamingo entra dans sa chambre, me laissant seule. Je me demandais pourquoi il m'avait pris mon bracelet. Quelques instants plus tard, il réapparut, un large sourire aux lèvres._

 _\- Tiens, c'est pour toi, fit-il en me tendant un objet._

 _J'écarquillai les yeux de stupeur. Ce que le corsaire avait en main n'était autre que le mystérieux coffret en bois qu'il avait posé un soir sur son bureau, à Dressrosa._

Je pris prudemment le petit objet et regardai ensuite le blond, attendant une explication ou une indication.

\- Ouvre, tu verras bien.

Son ton pressant et son large sourire prouvaient qu'il était impatient de voir ma réaction. Emportée par la curiosité, je soulevai le couvercle de la petite boîte, et fus très surprise par le contenu. Dans un petit nid de coton reposait un étrange fruit. On aurait dit une sorte de pomme, mais avec des piques autours, comme les ananas.

\- Mais... C'est un...

\- Oui, c'est un fruit du démon, confirma Doflamingo.

Un souvenir remonta brutalement dans mon esprit. Le jour où le corsaire s'était absenté en nous laissant seules au palais, Adeline et moi, nous avions trouvé une lettre. Elle avait été écrite par Caesar Clown et disait un truc du genre " _J'ai terminé de fabriquer ce que tu m'as demandé, viens le chercher"_.

Je fis rapidement le lien entre différents évènements. Le soir du jour même où nous avions trouvé la lettre, le corsaire était revenu et le coffret était apparut pour la première fois. _Et si la lettre et cette boîte avaient un rapport ?_

\- Tu as plus d'infos à son sujet ? demandais-je.

\- Oui, je sais qu'il s'agit d'un zoan.

 _Je m'en doutais !_ Admettons que ce fruit était le sujet de la lettre, le fait qu'il soit de type zoan laisse entrevoir la possibilité qu'il soit en réalité un smile. Alors depuis le début, l'objectif du corsaire était de me le faire manger ? Dans quel but ?

Non... il y a un petit truc pas logique dans mon raisonnement. L'usine se situe sur Dressrosa, alors pourquoi _"Viens le chercher ?"_. Si ce fruit était vraiment un smile, il aurait dut être produit à Dressrosa, et Doflamingo, n'aurait pas eu besoin de se déplacer... _Bah, je m'inquiète pour rien. Si ça se trouve la lettre parlait complétement d'autre chose, et je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi le fruit aurait fait un tour sur Punk Azard..._

-... Il y a un problème ? Je pensais que tu serais contente, mais je perçois plutôt de la méfiance, fit le corsaire, me sortant de mes pensées.

\- Non, non.

\- Alors arrête de te poser des questions inutiles et mange, ordonna t-il gentiment.

Je regardai à tour de rôle le fruit et Doflamingo. Celui-ci avait l'air sincère et sérieux, je décidai de lui faire confiance et saisis le fruit. Je le portai à ma bouche, et croquai à pleine dent. A ma grande surprise, ça n'avait pas vraiment de goût, un peu comme de l'eau. Etonnée, j'allais en reprendre, mais le corsaire m'en empêcha.

\- Non, pas besoin, c'est la première bouchée qui transmet le pouvoir. Crois moi, si tu en reprends ça va avoir un goût dégueulasse.

Je reposai le fruit dans coffret.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? me demanda le blond.

\- Ben en fait, je ressens absolument rien. C'est comme si j'avais mangé un fruit normal.

Il glissa sa main dans une des poches de son étrange manteau à plumes roses, et en ressortit mon bracelet en granit marin. Il s'approcha et prit mon bras, afin de me le passer au poignet.

\- Et maintenant ?

Au contact de la pierre, je sentis toutes mes forces me quitter brutalement. Me sentir affaiblie à ce point me fis grimacer.

\- Enlève ça, suppliais-je.

Doflamingo sourit et retira de suite le bracelet.

\- Maintenant que tu es une utilisatrice d'un fruit de démon, tu dois faire attention à deux choses : l'eau et le granit marin.

\- Ok...

J'étais un peu triste de ne plus pouvoir nager. Au moins ça m'évitera de faire des conneries du style "je vais aller voir les dauphins".

\- A fait, comment je fais pour l'utiliser ? questionnais-je.

\- C'est juste par volonté, il faut y penser fort et normalement ton pouvoir fait effet. Par contre, je t'interdis d'essayer sur le bateau, tu attendras qu'on trouve une île.

\- Pourquoi ? protestais-je, déçue.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu le métriseras correctement au début, donc je préfère éviter le risque que tu ne détruises le navire, expliqua t-il.

\- Mouais... Bon, il est tard je vais me coucher, bonne nuit. Et merci pour le fruit !

J'allais faire demi-tour pour repartir, mais je n'eu pas le temps. Avant que je ne bouge, le corsaire souleva mon menton de son pouce et son index. Il se pencha lentement, diminuant de plus en plus la courte distance nous séparant. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais paralysée, mon cœur battait la chamade, ma respiration s'accélérait, et j'avais chaud. Très chaud. Je sentis nos souffles se mélangés et ses lèvres frôlées les miennes. Doflamingo bifurqua soudainement, et me fis la bise. Il se redressa et s'éloigna avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Bonne nuit, susurra t-il depuis le seuil de sa chambre, avant d'entrer et de refermer la porte.

Je restai plantée là quelques minutes, bouche-bée. Mon cœur finit par se calmer, ma respiration redevint régulière et je retrouvai ma lucidité d'esprit. Je repartis sans plus attendre dans ma chambre et m'écroulai sur le lit. Ça s'était passé trop vite, j'étais complétement paumée et désemparée. Je ne savais plus trop quoi penser de ce qu'il venait de m'arriver, d'abord pour le fruit du démon, mais surtout pour Doflamingo. J'avais beau réfléchir, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait eu ce comportement. Je savais qu'il était taquin, mais quand même...

 _Oh et puis merde, on verra bien demain._

Je m'endormis d'un sommeil agité, hantée par l'image du corsaire.

 _Une dizaine de jours plus tard :_

J'étais accoudée à la rambarde, le menton appuyé sur la paume d'une main, et regardai l'océan.

Les jours se sont succédés lentement, je commençais à m'ennuyer un peu sur le bateau. J'avais décidée de ne pas parler de mon fruit du démon à Adeline, d'attendre qu'on arrive sur une île. Avec mon dont pour faire des conneries et m'attirer des ennuis, j'allais surement y penser trop fort et me transformer en je-ne-sais-quoi, donc autant éviter les risques. Je me demandais tout de même en quoi j'allais me transformée, Doflamingo ne voulais pas m'en dévoiler plus à ce sujet. Ah, en parlant de lui, après son action de l'autre soir j'ai tout fait pour m'éloigner un peu de lui. Je me sentais beaucoup trop gênée en sa présence, je rougissais à chaque fois que je le voyais, et je comprenais très bien pourquoi, j'en avais maintenant la certitude. Je l'aimais, j'aimais Doflamingo.

\- Jade !

Je sursautai. Adeline courrait vers moi, elle avait l'air affolée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? m'enquis-je, anxieuse.

\- Là bas, regarde... Il y a un truc là bas, s'efforça t-elle d'expliquer en reprenant son souffle.

Je tournai la tête dans la direction indiquée, et vis une gigantesque forme sombre dans l'océan. C'était lointain, mais j'avais l'impression que ça bougeait. Je plissai les yeux pour mieux voir la silhouette, et, non seulement cette chose bougeait, mais en plus elle semblait se diriger vers nous.

\- Un monstre marin ? grognais-je, me souvenant de ma mésaventure.

Mon amie fut encore plus effrayée à ces mots. Je décidai d'agir et fis volte-face, m'élançant à la recherche du capitaine du navire. Il ne fut pas très difficile à trouver, allongé comme à son habitude sur sa chaise longue au beau milieu du pont.

\- Doflamingo, viens voir ! m'écriais-je une fois à côté de lui.

Il ne bougea pas d'un poil, seuls ses sourcils froncèrent, montrant son mécontentement d'être dérangé ainsi en pleine séance de bronzage.

\- Allez, c'est urgent ! insistais-je.

\- Hum... Et le mot magique ?

-... S'te plais ! finis-je par lâcher, vexée.

Il était à peine debout que je l'attrapai par le bras, le trainant jusqu'à la rambarde où se trouvait encore Adeline, qui surveillait les environs.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ? demandais-je au corsaire, en montrant du doigt la fameuse silhouette, qui avançait toujours.

-... Je crois savoir, je vais vérifier.

Sur ce, il prit son envole d'un bond puissant.

\- Non ! Nous laisse pas toutes seules ! protesta t-on en même temps.

Trop tard, il était déjà loin. Nous attendîmes donc son retour, les mains crispées sur la rambarde. Deux où trois minutes plus tard il se posa délicatement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ce que vous apercevez, c'est l'île de Zou ! affirma t-il.

Adeline me lança un regard inquiet. Je compris immédiatement pourquoi quand je m'aperçut que le blond était parti à la barre et reprenait le contrôle du bateau.

\- Non fait pas ça... suppliais-je en devinant ses intentions.

\- Oh que si ! J'avais dit la première île, et c'est celle là.

Je soupirai et partis me reposer dans ma chambre. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me retrouvée sur le dos d'un éléphant géant, et Adeline non plus. Mais bon, puisqu'on y sera dans une où deux heures, autant se préparer.

* * *

 **Je veux des reviews... S'vous plait ! *^***


	17. Chap 17) Zou

**Salut, chers lecteurs !**

 _J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! La véritable Adeline s'est inscrite sur le site :D ! Pour fêter ça, chapitre plus long ;)_

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chap 17) Zou** **(... le** **titre de malade XD)**

 _\- Non fait pas ça... suppliais-je en devinant ses intentions._

 _\- Oh que si ! J'avais dit la première île, et c'est celle là._

 _Je soupirai et partis me reposer dans ma chambre. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me retrouvée sur le dos d'un éléphant géant, et Adeline non plus. Mais bon, puisqu'on y sera dans une où deux heures, autant se préparer._

 _Plus tard :_

Le bateau était à une trentaine de mètre de l'éléphant et glissait paisiblement sur les vagues crées par la marche de l'animal. Tendis que Doflamingo attachait solidement le navire à l'une des pattes de l'éléphant grâce à des fils, Adeline et moi passions en revue tout notre équipement de combat, vérifiant que tout tait en ordre. Le corsaire nous avait dit que les animaux qui peuplaient cette île, appelés "Minks', n'aiment pas vraiment les humains, alors nous préférions prendre un minimum d'équipement. _Mais quelle idée d'aller passer ses vacances en terrain hostile !_ Il allait presque faire nuit quand le blond décida d'accoster. Nous le rejoignîmes sur le pont, lançant des regards inquiets autours de nous.

Voyant que nous hésitions, il brisa le silence :

\- Prêtes ?

\- Non... bougonna Adeline.

\- Comment on va faire pour monter là haut ? intervins-je, mon côté aventurier revenant au galop.

Doflamingo ne répondit pas et s'avança vers nous, son habituel sourire aux lèvres. Je compris trop tard que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire, puisque nous nous retrouvions immédiatement trimballées dans les airs. Une trentaine de secondes plus tard, j'aperçus le sommet du dos de l'éléphant. La végétation s'y était développée, ça ressemblait à une jungle. Le corsaire atterrit sur une des énormes racines jonchant le dos de l'animal, et nous déposa. A en juger au regard courroucé d'Adeline, elle ne se fera jamais à ce moyen de transport.

\- J'ai vue une espèce de grande porte là bas, pourquoi on y va pas ? demanda t-elle, d'un ton légèrement agressif.

\- On doit être discrets, répondit le blond.

Sur ce, il s'avança et fis quelques pas dans la vaste forêt. Perplexes nous ne le suivîmes pas, restant plantées sur notre racine. Soudain nous le perdîmes de vue et ses bruits de pas s'estompèrent, engloutit dans l'obscurité.

\- Hé ! Attend ! m'écriais-je en me laçant à sa poursuite.

Mon amie soupira et m'emboîta le pas. Après une dizaine de foulées et une lutte acharnée contre les hautes herbes et les branches d'arbres, j'aperçus enfin les plumes roses composant le manteau de Doflamingo. Je fis un dernier bond pour arriver à sa hauteur, puis ralentis le pas.

Nous marchâmes quelques minutes dans le silence le plus complet, et je profitai de ce moment de calme pour observer mon environnement. J'en eu d'ailleurs des frissons. Cette forêt était vraiment lugubre et flippante, la nuit. Le vent soufflait doucement, faisant grincer les branches d'arbres, et froissait les feuilles. Une légère brume opaque flottait au ras du sol et la lumière de la lune filtrait à travers les feuillages, éclairant la rosée du soir qui scintillait froidement.

Je lançai un regard inquiet à Adeline, qui avait l'air aussi troublée que moi.

\- Doflamingo, on va où ? demandais-je soudainement d'une voix tremblante.

Il s'arrêta net et me regarda. Sur le coup je me demandai si j'avais dit une connerie, pour qu'il réagisse comme ça.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur ? finit-il par dire, amusé.

\- Ah ? Euh, non, je... C'était juste pour savoir, affirmais-je un peu plus fermement, refoulant mon sentiment d'inquiétude.

Il sourit et passa furtivement sa langue sur ses lèvres, et je compris immédiatement pourquoi : il avait "sentit" ma peur, comme la première fois que je l'avais rencontré, sur Dressrosa. Sur le coup, je le trouvai encore plus flippant et bizarre que la forêt qui nous entourait.

\- On dois trouver un logis, et si je me souviens bien il y a un village de Minks pas loin, répondit-il en reprenant la marche.

\- Mais tu avais dit qu'on devait être discret ? intervint mon amie.

\- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'on n'entrera pas dans le village et qu'on se contentera de trouver une maison inoccupée pour s'installer cette nuit...

Les buissons à côté de moi bougèrent furieusement. Je lâchai un cris de surprise et fit un bond en arrière. Tendis qu'Adeline sortit son épée, je dégainai un couteau, prête à me défendre. Le blond se retourna, haussa un sourcil et observa la scène sans réagir.

Le cœur battent, je pris mon courage à deux mains et fis quelques pas vers l'arbuste. Il bougea moins violement, et le feuillage s'écarta un peu, laissant place à une paire d'yeux bleus foncés. Je me stoppai net, observant le moindre signe d'agressivité de la part de la créature en face de moi. Soudain, la boulle de poils non-identifiée surgit, sortant de son buisson. Je n'eu même pas le temps de voir ce que s'était, elle était déjà loin. Enfin, pas si loin que ça, puisqu'elle avait sauté sur Adeline. Celle-ci laissa échappé un cris de surprise avant de se recevoir l'animal en pleine tête, qui s'accrocha d'ailleurs à ses cheveux.

J'eu le temps d'apercevoir la bestiole en ce bref instant. _Un bébé panda !_

J'éclatai de rire quand mon amie tomba en essayant de se débarrasser de la boulle de poils qui s'était solidement agrippée. Le petit animal passa dans son cou et détacha le bambou qui était nouée au dos d'Adeline par une petite ficelle. Il partit vivement se réfugier sous le buisson avec son butin.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ? beugla la victime en se relevant.

Mon fou rire m'empêchais de lui répondre, mais elle n'eut pas besoin de moi pour comprendre la situation. Elle sauta dans l'arbuste, et en ressortit le panda, qu'elle tenait par la peau du cou. Celui-ci faisait les yeux doux, tenant le bâton entre ses petites pattes, d'un air innocent.

\- Oh, mais il est trop chou ! s'écria Adeline en le reposant par terre.

\- Il t'agresse et te vole ton bâton, et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? la taquinais-je en retenant un petit rire.

Mon amie ignora la remarque et reprit le bambou. La boulle de poils couina en signe de protestation.

-... Je veux adopter ce panda ! déclara t-elle soudainement.

Je tournai la tête vers Doflamingo, pour voir sa réaction. Le front contre la paume de sa main, il avait l'air absolument désespéré.

\- C'est hors de questions.

\- Allez, sois sympa, intervins-je pour soutenir mon amie.

-... Bon ok, mais vous vous démerdez pour vous en occuper, soupira t-il.

Adeline sauta de joie et tapota la tête du petit animal.

 _Deux jours plus tard :_

Nous avions trouvés une maison apparemment inoccupée, en périphérie du village de Minks dont nous avait parlé Doflamingo. Nous nous y rendions très peu, juste la nuit pour dormir. Le corsaire nous interdisait fermement d'aller voir les habitants de l'île, du coup on avait encore croisé personne. Mais aujourd'hui, j'avais eu une idée qui ne m'étais pas venue plus tôt à cause de toute l'occupation de ces derniers jours : j'allais enfin tester mon fruit du démon !

\- Doflamingo ! l'appelais-je depuis le haut de l'arbre où je m'étais perchée pour observer le paysage.

\- Oui ? répondit-il.

Je descendis agilement de l'arbre et atterris devant mon interlocuteur, allongé sur sa chaise longue, comme à son habitude. Adeline, assise au pied d'un arbre, en train de lire quelques mètres plus loin, tourna la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Le panda roulé en boulle à côté d'elle se réveilla soudainement et détala afin de courser un papillon, qui s'était posé sur son museau.

\- Je pars en forêt pour essayer mon fruit du démon, déclarais-je.

-... De quoi tu parles ? coupa mon amie, ne comprenant pas.

Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'elle n'est encore pas au courant.

\- Doflamingo m'a donné un fruit du démon pendant le voyage, je ne te l'ai pas dis pour ne pas risquer d'utiliser le pouvoir par erreur sur le bateau, lui expliquais-je.

\- Oui, va y si tu veux. Mais ne te fais pas repérer et rentre avant la nuit, tu me raconteras tout ça, repris le blond.

Les yeux d'Adeline s'illuminèrent.

\- C'est trop cool ! s'exclama t-elle. Je peux t'accompagner ?

\- Ouais, viens on part tout de suite.

Un papillon jaune doré passa au dessus de Doflamingo, celui-ci ne s'en soucia pas. Grave erreur. Un bruissement de fougères se fit entendre, et une boulle de poils surgit soudainement de nul part. La dite boulle de poils n'hésita pas une seconde et sauta sur le torse du corsaire, le piétinant et le griffant au passage, essayant d'attraper l'insecte virevoltant.

\- Saloperie ! grogna le blond, tendis que le petit panda s'enfuit, suivant le papillon.

\- Oh, j'allais l'oublier. Tu veux bien le surveiller le temps qu'on revienne, s'te plais ? demanda Adeline, en étouffant un rire.

\- Non ! beugla t-il, sur les nerfs.

Mon amie soupira, se leva et me rejoignis. Je fis volte face et m'élançai vers le sombre rideau de végétation bordant le cœur de la forêt, ces chamailleries n'ayant pas entravées ma motivation.

J'atteignis rapidement une petite clairière isolée. _Parfait, juste ce qu'il me fallait._

\- Reste à l'écart, je ne sais pas encore se qu'il va se passer, conseillais-je à Adeline, qui s'était arrêtée quelques mètres derrière.

Elle hocha la tête. Je m'avançai alors au centre de la clairière, inspirai profondément et fermai les yeux. Comme Doflamingo me l'avait expliqué, je me concentrai intensément pour éveiller le pouvoir de fruit. Quelques instants plus tard, toujours les yeux fermés, je sentis mon corps entier se transformé.

Tous mes muscles se renforcèrent, mes articulations prirent une forme différente, je m'appuyai sur mes bras -mes pattes avant, plutôt- pour ne pas tomber. Mon dos s'élargit, des épaules solides et puissantes apparurent. Mes oreilles devinrent pointues, ma mâchoire et mon nez s'élargirent et s'allongèrent. Mes dents se transformèrent en crocs acérés, néanmoins les canines du haut se développèrent plus que les autres. Mes mains et mes pieds furent armés de longues et tranchantes griffes. Une queue se rattacha à mon bassin, et une fourrure ambrée parsemée de quelques rayures brunes recouvra mon corps, une légère crinière vint notamment embellir mon cou.

Plus rien ne se passa, j'entendais juste mon souffle rauque accompagné de quelques grognements irréguliers, résonnants dans la silencieuse clairière. Je décidai qu'il était temps de constater les résultats.

Les premières choses que je vis quand j'ouvris les yeux étaient mes pattes avant, larges, résistantes et équipées de griffes rétractables tranchantes. Je tournais ensuite la tête en tous sens, pour examiner le reste de mon corps. J'avais compris en quel animal je m'étais transformée, j'en étais très surprise et très fière. Je dois dire que ce n'est pas commun, comme félin, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça.

Je tournai la tête vers Adeline. Elle me fixais, les yeux grands ouverts, bouche-bée. Elle n'osait pas bouger, ni parler d'ailleurs. Normal, quand sa meilleure amie se transforme en un énorme tigre à dents de sabres sous ses yeux, il y a de quoi être impressionné.

\- Ç... ça va ? me demanda t-elle.

Je voulus répondre que oui, mais aucun mots ne sortit. Au lieu de ça, ma réponse fut grognement sourd. _Ah, je peux pas parler..._

\- Tu peux pas parler ?

Je hochai la tête et esquissai un sourire pour la rassurer. Sourire surement un peu flippant, vue ma nouvelle dentition.

-... C'est trop cool ! s'exclama t-elle, voyant que je me contrôlais entièrement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je courrais dans les bois, tellement vite que je manquais de glisser à chaque virage. Je sautais par dessus les troncs d'arbres, enjambais les fossés, écartais sans difficulté les plantes se trouvant sur mon chemin d'un simple coup d'épaule. Adeline était assise sur mon dos, s'accrochant comme elle le pouvait à ma fine crinière et s'efforçant de garder l'équilibre malgré les secousses.

La nuit allait bientôt tombée, on avait passées toute l'après-midi à courir ainsi. Maintenant on devait rentrer, sous peine de se faire engueuler par Doflamingo. Le rideau de végétation se rapprochait de plus en plus. Je fis un bond en longueur et passai sans problème entres les multiples plantes et lianes.

Le corsaire était toujours allongé et attendait. Il n'était pas venu car il savait déjà en quel animal Jade allait se transformée. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Un bordel pas possible se fit soudainement entendre et le tira de ses pensées. Le blond tourna la tête vers la forêt, et vit un énorme félin briser la barrière de végétation et débouler vers lui à grande vitesse. _Ah, elles reviennent..._

Quand je vis Doflamingo, je retins de justesse un rugissement de joie. Je freinai et arrivai en dérapant jusqu'à lui, évitant de le percuter au passage. Une fois complétement stoppée, Adeline descendit de mon dos et je m'empresser de retrouver ma forme humaine pour pouvoir parler.

\- Alors, ça s'est bien passé ? s'enquit le corsaire.

\- Ouais, j'ai réussis du premier coup, répondis-je après avoir retrouvée mon souffle.

J'étais allée prendre une douche, et je retrouvai Adeline et Doflamingo à table. Nous passâmes une partie du repas à parler de notre après-midi, le corsaire nous écoutait attentivement.

-... Euh, j'ai pas revue Panda depuis ce matin, s'inquiéta soudain mon amie.

\- Ah, c'est vrai, moi non plus, fis-je.

Nous tournâmes la tête vers le blond. Il haussa les épaules, signe qu'il ne l'avait pas aperçut, lui non plus.

\- Mais tu devais le surveiller ! s'emporta Adeline, rouge de colère.

\- Non, je t'avais prévenu, je m'occupe pas de cette bestiole.

Ils commençaient à hausser le ton et s'énerver, je décidai d'intervenir pour calmer la situation :

\- Hé, pas besoin de vous engueuler ! Je vais le chercher, il doit pas être bien loin.

Sur ce, je me dirigeai vivement vers la porte de sortie.

\- Attend, je viens avec toi, ordonna le blond.

Je me retournai, surprise de ses paroles. Il enfila son éternel manteau de plumes roses et ouvrit la porte.

\- Hé, je fais quoi moi ? demanda Adeline.

\- Reste ici au cas où il revint, répondit-il avant de sortir.

Je le suivis dans la foulée, il referma la porte derrière bous, et observa calmement les environs.

\- Il n'est pas ici, on va devoir aller ailleurs.

-... Je peux le faire toute seule, et pourquoi tu tiens tant à m'aider alors que tu as dit que tu voulais pas t'occuper du panda ? questionnais-je.

\- Si je le fais c'est pour toi, pas pour cette foutue bestiole. Ce serait dommage que tu te perdes, et que tu te fasses bouffer par une bête sauvage, non ?

Je ne répondis pas, vexée par ces propos. Pour me changer les idées et retrouver le plus vite possible le panda, je m'éloignai et commençai à chercher quelques indices. Je trouvai rapidement des petites empreintes de pattes dans l'herbe, elles étaient orientées vers la forêt. Je m'accroupis et posai délicatement un doigt au centre de la trace. Les lignes des coussinets et les petites encoches des griffes étaient encore très nettes. Il avait dut passer par là il y a deux ou trois heures.

\- On va suivre les empreintes, elles sont fraiches, fis-je en me relevant.

Nous marchions dans forêt, la nuit était tombée entièrement. Cela faisait au moins une heure que nous explorions l'endroit, et il fallait vraiment être attentif pour ne pas perdre la piste. La forêt n'était plus la même, de nuit. Je ne reconnaissais presque rien autours de moi, et pour arranger le tout, la brume et le clair de lune pâle rendait les lieux flippants. Doflamingo me suivais silencieusement, me laissant faire tout le travail.

Soudainement, les empreintes que je suivais depuis le début s'arrêtèrent. _Mais, c'est quoi ce bordel ?!_ Je fis quelques pas en arrière, pour vérifier que je n'avais rien loupé. Non, effectivement, la piste se stoppait net juste devant moi.

\- Quelque chose en va pas ? me demanda le corsaire, voyant que je n'avançais plus.

\- Les empreintes, elles ont disparus...

Je me précipitai quelques mètres plus loin, espérant retrouver une piste. C'était peine perdue, plus aucunes traces du panda. Je gardai mon sang froid et fouillai les environs, scrutant les buissons, les plantes, et chaque petite branche pour essayer de débusquer un nouvel indice, comme une touffe de fourrure, ou dans le pire des cas des gouttes de sang.

\- Jade ?

\- Hum ?

Je me retournai, et fis face au torse de Doflamingo. Je relevai la tête et interrogeai mon interlocuteur du regard.

\- Laisse tomber, on continuera les recherches demain.

\- Pourquoi ?! protestais-je.

\- De un parce qu'il se fait tard, de deux parce que demain matin on verra beaucoup mieux, et de trois parce que tu as froid.

Je ne fis pas de commentaires, il avait raison sur tous les points. Si je serrais les dents, s'était pour empêcher ma mâchoire de claquer. J'allais faire demi-tour pour retrouver le chemin du retour, mais le blond me retint :

\- Non, on passe la nuit sur place.

\- Hein ?

\- Il y a un deuxième village de Minks pas loin, autant prendre l'endroit le plus proche.

\- Ouais... En fait tu connais l'île par cœur ?

\- Disons ça comme ça.

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui suivis Doflamingo, jusqu'à voir les lueurs des flammes des torches bordant le fameux village, à travers la végétation.

* * *

 **Une petite review ? J'informe que le chapitre prochain sera le tant attendu lemon !**


	18. Chap 18) Un soir pas comme les autres

**Salut, chers lecteurs !**

 _J'aimerais bien faire des OS, vous en pensez quoi ? Si quelqu'un a des idée de personnages, de contextes et de contraintes (lieu, personnages, ect...) , qu'il me les propose en mp, si ça me plais je pourrais peut-être bosser dessus et commencer une série d'OS ^^_

/!\ Attention, présence de lemon ! Si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas.

C'est mon tout premier lemon (larmes aux yeux XD), j'espère qu'il plaira, amusez-vous bien :D !

Je passe le récit à la 3em personne (temporairement, juste ce chapitre), ça change de mon style habituel mais c'est plus simple pour écrire le lemon, sinon j'arrivais absolument pas à me concentrer XD.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chap 18) Un soir pas comme les autres.**

 _Je ne fis pas de commentaires, il avait raison sur tous les points. Si je serrais les dents, s'était pour empêcher ma mâchoire de claquer. J'allais faire demi-tour pour retrouver le chemin du retour, mais le blond me retint :_

 _\- Non, on passe la nuit sur place._

 _\- Hein ?_

 _\- Il y a un deuxième village de Minks pas loin, autant prendre l'endroit le plus proche._

 _\- Ouais... En fait tu connais l'île par cœur ?_

 _\- Disons ça comme ça._

 _Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui suivis Doflamingo, jusqu'à voir les lueurs des flammes des torches bordant le fameux village, à travers la végétation._

* * *

Le corsaire saisit un flambeau, et défonça la porte en bois d'un coup de pied. Un gros "Blam" raisonna dans la nuit.

\- Mais ça va pas ?! Tu pouvais pas l'ouvrir normalement, on va se faire repérer ! le réprimanda Jade, paniquée.

Le blond se contenta de sourire et entra dans la maison qu'il avait jugé inoccupée, éclairant l'intérieur de la pièce. Devant lui, il y avait une table entourée de plusieurs chaises. Pas très loin derrière un canapé et une petite table basse. Un escalier menant à l'étage se trouvait juste vers l'entrée, et tout au fond de la pièce, une cheminée. Il s'avança vers celle-ci et l'inspecta. Il y avait encore des cendres chaudes, et même quelques braises. Il en déduit que les propriétaires de le demeure étaient partis en fin d'après-midi, et puisqu'ils n'étaient pas encore rentrés à cette heure tardive, ils reviendraient surement le lendemain.

\- Tu peux entrer, ça fera l'affaire, lança t-il à Jade, qui attendait sur le seuil de la porte.

La brune hésita mais finit par mettre un pied à l'intérieur, ayant trop froid pour rester dehors plus longtemps. Doflamingo replaça la porte dans les charnières avant de la refermer pour empêcher les courants d'air d'entrer. Ce geste eu pour conséquence de plonger la pièce dans un noir quasi-complet, seule la torche qu'il tenait toujours en main éclairait l'endroit.

\- Donne moi ça, ordonna Jade.

Le corsaire la laissa prendre le flambeau et l'observa attentivement, intrigué. Elle se balada dans la pièce, inspectant les murs. De temps en temps, elle marquait des arrêts et allumait des lampes à huiles disposées sur les meubles. La demeure fut de suite beaucoup plus éclairée. Pour finir, elle se dirigea vers la cheminée et y jeta la torche ainsi que les quelques bouts de bois empilés à côté de celle-ci. Un chaud brasier apparut quelques instants après, finissant d'illuminer et de réchauffer la pièce, les ombres des flammes formant des zébrures rouges orangées qui ondulaient lentement le long des murs.

\- Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça, fit-elle, souriante.

Le blond lui rendit son sourire et alla s'installer sur le canapé. Les jambes tendues sur la table basse, les bras croisés derrière la tête, il profitait de la douce chaleur du feu. Jade, quand à elle, se contenta de s'adosser contre le mur. Un long silence s'ensuivit. Un silence apaisant. Seul le crépitement du bois ardant se faisait entendre. La brune observait attentivement les petites braises virevoltantes, les flammes ondulantes et les bûches incandescentes.

\- Ton fruit du démon te plais ? lui demanda soudainement Doflamingo, la faisant sursauter.

\- Oui.

\- Quand on rentrera à Dressrosa, je t'aiderais à développer tes capacités. Il faut que tu exploites tout ton potentiel pour bien progresser.

\- J'ai hâte, sourit-elle.

Un nouveau silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes. En ayant finalement marre de rester debout, Jade se décida à aller chercher une chaise, mais elle n'en eu pas le temps. La question du corsaire la paralysa sur place :

\- Jade, pourquoi essayes-tu de m'éviter depuis le soir où je t'ai donné le fruit ?

Elle ne sut absolument pas quoi dire. Pourtant, la réponse, elle l'avait, mais elle n'osait pas lui avouer. Elle eu juste envie de se jetée par la fenêtre en sentant ses joues chauffées sous le regard insistant du blond.

\- Euh, je...

Un bout de bois craqua fortement. La brune sursauta et tourna vivement la tête vers la source du bruit. Une petite excuse pour éviter la conversation lui vint soudain à l'esprit.

\- Je vais chercher du bois, il y en aura bientôt plus, fit-elle.

Elle se tourna et se dirigea immédiatement vers la sortie. Elle fit quelques pas, mais un bras puissant lui barra la route. _Et merde !_

\- Non, tu ne t'enfuiras pas avant de m'avoir répondu.

Jade releva la tête pour soutenir le regard de Doflamingo. Il était penché sur elle, le bras appuyé contre le mur pour l'empêchée de passer. Cette soudaine proximité fis rougir la jeune fille, qui détourna le regard en essayant de contrôler sa respiration devenue saccadée.

\- Allez, répond... fit-il plus gentiment, voyant qu'elle commençait à angoisser.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour ajouter quelques mots, mais il n'en eu pas l'occasion. Les lèvres de la brune se plaquèrent délicatement aux siennes, leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Le corsaire fut agréablement surpris et ne protesta pas. Depuis quelques temps, il avait des doutes sur les sentiments de sa protégée à son égare, mais il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi positive à la question. Au bout de quelques secondes elle se décolla afin de pouvoir parler.

\- Doflamingo, je t'aime, murmura t-elle en dévorant le corsaire du regard.

-... Tu es la première à avoir osé faire ça, lui souffla t-il en abordant un sourire carnassier.

Jade se rendit soudainement compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle s'était laissé dominée par son instinct et avait obéit à cette pulsion qui venait du plus profond d'elle même, lui avait enfin dévoilé ce qu'elle ressentait, et elle en était soulagée. L'homme en face d'elle s'avança d'un pas, ce qui la fit immédiatement redescendre sur terre.

Elle frissonna quand le corsaire caressa sa joue, faisant ensuite glisser ses doigt le long de son cou pour finalement passer sa main dans les longs cheveux de la brune. Il la rapprocha lentement de lui, diminuant de plus en plus la courte distance les séparant. Quand ils ne furent qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Jade enlaça le cou de Doflamingo et se colla contre lui. Il pencha lentement la tête, jusqu'à se que leurs lèvres s'effleurent.

\- Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ? Je ne voudrais pas abuser de toi...

\- Parfaitement sûre...

Sur ce, il termina ce qu'il avait entrepris et s'empara délicatement des lèvres fébriles qui n'attendaient plus que les siennes. À ce doux contact, la brune sentis une vague de chaleur la parcourir, son corps prenait entièrement le pas sur son esprit. Elle ferma les yeux et s'abandonna bientôt à la langue du blond, qui savait à n'en pas douter y faire. Il posa sa main libre sur la hanche de la jeune fille, et l'autre ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, glissant lentement dans le dos de celle-ci.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, se séparant de temps en temps par manque d'oxygène, et recommençaient aussitôt après avoir repris leur souffle. Jade finit par lâcher le cou du corsaire pour aller agripper le col de la chemise de celui-ci. Elle le poussa doucement en arrière, pour le faire reculer. Il se laissa emporter, intrigué par cette soudaine initiative. Ses jambes touchèrent un objet, il se laissa tomber sur l'objet en question, qui était en fait une chaise.

La brune s'assise immédiatement sur les genoux du blond, alla nicher son nez dans son cou pour s'imprégner de son odeur et commença à la lui faire des bisous papillons tout le long du cou jusqu'à l'oreille, qu'elle mordilla. Doflamingo sourit de satisfaction et ses mains commencèrent à se baladées sur le corps de la jeune fille. Reprenant leurs échanges buccaux, ils caressèrent chacun le corps de l'autre, retenant sur le bout des doigts chaque trait, chaque courbe et chaque parcelle de peau, n'en laissant pas une sans amour.

Jade donna soudainement un petit coup de hanche contre l'entre-jambe du blond. Celui-ci se leva immédiatement en poussant un grognement de désire, et la souleva pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'escalier, monta les marches deux par deux, pendant que la brune s'amusait à passer son doigt sur les contours des muscles du corsaire. Il fracassa la porte d'un coup de genoux dans la serrure et entra dans la pièce vacante. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui et eu la confirmation qu'il était bien dans une chambre, quand il aperçut ce qu'il cherchait : le lit. Il était excité et ne tenait plus, sa seule pensée était d'assouvir son envie et sa partenaire aussi, à en juger à son regard embrasé.

Ils se laissèrent tombés sur le matelas, et rangeant la pudeur aux vestiaires se déshabillèrent mutuellement, en aussi profitant pour taquiner les parties sensibles de l'autre. Les vêtements rejoignirent rapidement le planché et Doflamingo plaqua la brune face à lui, se coucha à moitié sur elle, et lui écarta les cuisses. Il la maintenue fermement par les hanches afin de la pénétrer sans trop lui faire mal. Elle se cambra et s'accrocha aux épaules du corsaire en poussant un petit gémissement. Ils ne bougèrent plus pendant quelques instants, l'un s'habituant à la présence de l'autre. Jade fit ensuite un mouvement de bassin, donnant le signal au blond qui commença à faire de légers va et viens. Il augmenta bientôt la cadence, puis se mis à varier les rythmes. Ils gémirent et soupirèrent tous deux de plaisir. La brune se redressa légèrement et enroula ses bras autour du coup du corsaire pour prendre ses lèvres en otage. Elle se sentit perdre pied sous les coups de butoir de Doflamingo, de plus en plus intenses.

Ils furent terrassés par l'orgasme, le blond se délivra en poussant un petit grognement, tandis que la brune gémit le nom de son partenaire, resserrant son emprise au cou de celui-ci. Ils stoppèrent tout mouvement, essoufflés, attendant que les dernières onces de plaisir s'évaporent. Après ça, Doflamingo se retira et s'assis à côté de Jade. Il tira les draps sur eux, et se coucha en passant un bras autour des épaules de la brune. Elle vint se blottir contre son torse, et, sans un mot, ils fermèrent les yeux.

 _10 minutes plus tard :_

Jade somnolait, elle avait presque réussit à s'endormir complètement. Elle sentit soudain un poids qui venait d'atterrir sur ses jambes. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux avec un hoquet de surprise. Doflamingo se redressa vivement, la main crispée, prêt à zigouiller le truc qui venait de leur sauter dessus.

* * *

 **L'auteure ayant faite une hémorragie nasale en écrivant ce chapitre, elle me charge de vous demander des reviews. Envoyez-en, c'est un ordre ! Sinon c'est vous que je vais zigouiller, fufufufu !**

 **Cordialement, Doflamingo.**


	19. Chap 19) Courrier

**Salut, chers lecteurs !**

*Esquive les tomates, les flèches, les boulets de canons, les mitraillettes, les Doflamingos, ect ect...* Pardonnez-moi de cet énorme retard pour poster le chapitre ! J'avais fait une petite pose, mon esprit saturait et j'arrivait plus à écrire ^o^ !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chap 19) Courrier**

 _Je somnolais, j'avait presque réussis à m'endormir complètement. Je sentis soudain un poids qui venait d'atterrir sur mes jambes. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux avec un hoquet de surprise. Doflamingo se redressa vivement, la main crispée, prêt à zigouiller le truc qui venait de nous sauter dessus._

Je jetais un regard affolé autours de moi, à la recherche de ma ceinture que j'avais préalablement jetée je-ne-sais-où dans la pièce. Etant à moitié appuyée contre le corsaire, je sentis ses muscles se décontractés.

\- Saloperie de bestiole ! grommela t-il en secouant une jambe.

J'entendis alors un petit bruit, maintenant bien familier. Je scrutai alors attentivement le petit corps devant moi, et distinguai rapidement le panda de mon amie, qui s'amusait à mordiller et griffer les draps pour essayer de chopper le pied du blond. Je retins un rire en le voyant galérer pour sauver son pied, et me décontractai à mon tour. Ça s'était passé tellement vite que je n'avait même pas vu que notre présumé agresseur était en fait Panda.

\- Bon, au moins on sait où il est, plaisantais-je.

Doflamingo grogna et mit une petite pichenette sur le museau de l'animal pour le chasser. celui-ci contre-attaqua en essayant de lui mordre les doigts, mais il n'en eu pas le temps. Je l'attrapai par la peau du cou et le posai par terre, avant qu'il ne se fasse vraiment étriper par un Doffy énervé.

\- Reste là, lui ordonnais-je dans l'espoir qu'il comprenne et qu'il m'écoute.

Ça avait l'air de fonctionner, puisqu'il se coucha en boule au pied du lit. Je souris et lui tapotai la tête. Quand je me penchai vers lui, une légère odeur de mousse m'emplit le nez. Je compris alors pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à le retrouver quelques heures plus tôt. _Il était surement monté aux arbres et nous à suivit discrètement quand il nous à vu..._ Je me redressai et me réinstallai pour reprendre mon demi-sommeil interrompu. Le corsaire fit de même après avoir passé une laisse qu'il venait de fabriquer avec des fils au cou de l'animal et l'attacha au pied du lit pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe à nouveau.

 _Le lendemain matin :_

J'ouvris lentement les yeux et ne bougeai plus, le temps d'avoir les pensées claires. Tous mes souvenirs de la veille me revinrent, je souris légèrement, sentant une petite courbature au bas du dos. Je regardai autours de moi, j'aperçut mes habits pliés et posés sur la table de chevet à côté de moi. Je remarquai au passage que Doflamingo n'était pas à côté de moi, il s'était levé en premier. Je regardai par la fenêtre. Un très mince filet de lumière, quasi inexistant, filtrait par l'ouverture. J'avais pris l'habitude de me lever tôt, j'en déduis qu'on était juste avant l'aube.

Me rappelant soudainement que nous devions quitter lieux avant le retours des propriétaires, je me levai, sautai dans mes vêtement et dévalai l'escalier. La première chose que je vis en entrant dans la pièce du bas était une boule de poils noire et blanche qui me fonçait dessus. Je n'eu pas le temps d'esquiver le panda qu'il me sauta dessus et me fis perdre l'équilibre. J'atterris sur le cul avec un petit cris de surprise. Je me débarrassai vivement du panda et me relevai en m'époussetant, mécontente. _Il est encore plus chiant que moi !_ pensais-je en le foudroyant du regard. N'étant pas matinale, rien de mieux que ça pour me mettre de mauvais poil.

\- Bien dormis ?

Je tournai la tête. Le corsaire était assis dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre et regardait je-ne-sais-quoi au dehors. Le voir me fis chaud au cœur et ma bonne humeur revint de suite.

\- Ouais, répondis-je en m'avançant vers lui.

Je me penchai par dessus son épaule, nous échangeâmes un petit baiser et il se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Ça devient risqué de rester ici, on ferait mieux de rentrer maintenant, affirma t-il.

\- Hum.

Il prit son manteau de plumes roses qu'il avait posé sur une chaise et l'enfila. Je pris les devants et allai ouvrir la porte, appelant le panda pour qu'il me suive. Nous quittâmes discrètement le village de Minks, et nous mîmes en route pour retrouver notre planque et rapporter la boule de poils à sa propriétaire. Une longue partie du voyage s'était écoulée dans un long silence. Je passais mon temps à surveiller du coin de l'œil le petit animal, qui courait en tous sens et zigzaguait devant nous, peut-être dans l'espoir de faire des croche-pieds... La voix du blond me fis soudainement sursauter :

\- Au fait, hier, quand tu t'étais servis de ton pouvoir pour te transformer, tu n'as pas ressentis un peu de fatigue ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Pourquoi, j'aurais dus ?

\- Oui mais, c'est mieux comme ça, répondit-il, me faisant hausser un sourcil.

Il esquissa un sourire carnassier. Normalement, utiliser un fruit du démon prend de l'énergie, plus ou moins en grande quantité selon ce que l'on demande. Comme il l'avait prévu ce n'était pas le cas pour Jade. _Ça à fonctionné sur ce point là... Reste plus qu'à tester le reste pendant un entrainement, et j'aurais peut-être la satisfaction de voir que mon projet à aboutit..._

\- On est arrivés !

Le son de ma voix tira le blond de ses pensées, il leva la tête et me vit courir, suivie du panda, en direction de la petite maison en face de nous. Sur le seuil de la dite maison se trouvait mon amie, qui agitait les bras. J'étais encore trop loin pour voir son expression et entendre ce qu'elle me disait. J'accélérai un peu, tellement contente de la revoir, et fière de ramener le panda sain et sauf.

\- Salut ! chantonnais-je en arrivant à elle.

Je vis une ombre noire du coin de l'œil et me baissai juste à temps, évitant la baffe que venait de m'envoyer mon amie.

\- Hé mais ça va pas ?! m'écriais-je en freinant, surprise.

\- Vous étiez où ?! Tu avais dit que tu allais rentrer le soir et tu l'as pas fait, je me suis inquiétée ! m'engueula t-elle, furieuse.

\- Calme toi, on croirait entendre ma mère ! plaisantais-je. Et si j'étais pas revenue c'est que j'avais mes raisons.

\- Ah oui, lesquelles ?

\- Ben en fait on avait pas encore trouvés Panda une fois la nuit tombée, du coup on a décidés de dormir sur place.

\- Mouais t'aurais pu prévenir... Bon c'est pas grave, et sinon ça va ? fit-elle en retrouvant le sourire.

\- Heu, ouais, répondis-je.

Une petite boule de poils passa vivement à coté de moi et sauta sur Adeline, qui la rattrapa maladroitement et éclata de rire. Je soupirai, désespérée de constater que cette fichue bestiole n'obéissait qu'à mon amie.

La journée reprit un cours normal, et laissa vite place à une belle soirée. La nuit commençait à tombée, j'étais assise dans l'herbe et je profitais de la fraicheur apportée par la rosée. J'observais les quelques lucioles virevoltantes autours de moi, et écoutai la légère mélodie du cours d'eau ruisselant pas loin.

\- Hé, tu viens manger ? lança Adeline depuis la fenêtre.

\- Ouais.

Je me levai et m'époussetai avant de rejoindre les autres, qui m'attendaient pour commencer le repas. Quelques heures plus tard je me retrouvai dans mon lit et m'endormis.

 _Le lendemain matin :_

Une journée plutôt ensoleillée avait débuté. Avec Adeline, nous nous promenions autours du camp pour profiter de l'air matinal... Et surtout pour trouver quelques conneries à faire ! Ça datait, la dernière fois qu'on avait pas entendu quelqu'un se plaindre à cause de nous, et ça commençait à nous manquer. Je fus soudainement tirée de mes diaboliques pensées :

\- Saloperie de bestiole, casse toi ! Hé mais... NON, REVIENS ICI ! hurla Doflamingo.

Nous nous retournâmes et vîmes Panda s'enfuir en kidnappant un oiseau bizarre sous les yeux de Doflamingo, qui s'élança à leur poursuite. Je pouffai de rire devant ce spectacle, tandis que mon amie, qui avait reconnue l'oiseau entre les dents de la boule de poils, courut aussitôt le secourir.

Quand il eut réussit à libérer l'oiseau-facteur des crocs de Panda, le blond prix le courrier lui étant destiné. Il saisit le journal, qu'il feuilleta rapidement. Il fronça les sourcils en lisant le gros titre d'une des pages, et ses doigts effleurèrent au même moment une enveloppe, callée entre la dite page et la suivante. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la photo présente sous l'article concerné : on y voyait distinctement un homme assis, enchainé dans une cellule de prison.

Doflamingo compris de suite de qui il s'agissait, et il se douta du contenu de la lettre. Lettre envoyée par l'amiral en chef Sengoku, lui-même.

\- Venez voir ça, ordonna le corsaire.

Mon amie et moi le rejoignîmes, et nous penchâmes par dessus son épaule.

* * *

 **Une petite review ?**


	20. Chap 20) Retour de Vacances

**Salut, chers lecteurs !**

Aujourd'hui, je répond à vos review ! A partir de maintenant je commenterai vos commentaires marrants ( wouha *o*) ! Alors si vous avez des questions, des remarques, des trucs marrants à dire n'hésitez pas à les mettre dans les reviews ;) ! Allez, ça commence !

de : Kaze D _Cam :_

 ** _"_** _Message pour 'Mingo : T'A INTERET A LES LAISSER VENIR SINON J'ECLATE TA SALE FACE DE CAFARD MOISI !_  
 _Message au petit panda trop mignon : Si le flamand rose avec une tête de cafard moisi ne laisse pas venir Jade et Adeline à la guerre, je compte sur toi pour faire bien chier le méchant monsieur avec une tête de cafard moisi **."**_

 **Un cafard moisi ?! J'espère pour toi que tu ne le croiseras jamais dans la rue, après qu'il ait lu ça XD Ceci dit, c'est bien trouvé :')**

de : "omg" :

" _Dans le chapitre précédent Jade a 14 ans ? Doflamingo a plus de 30 ans, ELLE SE TAPPE DONC UN MEC QUI POURRAIT ETRE SON PERE !"_

 **Ouais, t'as raison O_O... Maintenant reste à savoir si c'est Doflamingo qui est légèrement pédophile (oui, juste légèrement XD) ou si c'est Jade qui est un peu bizarre, je vous charge de répondre à cette question dans vos prochaines reviews ^o^**

de : LilyDTrafalgar et Johanna Pharaonne :

" _Je me demande quel est le plan diabolique de Doffy." ... "Bah de toute façon Doflamingo a quelque chose dans la tête, 'son projet'..."_

 **Hihi, ça vous stresse de pas savoir ce qu'il va faire, hein *w* !**

* * *

 **CHAP** **20) Retour de vacances :**

 _Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la photo présente sous l'article concerné : on y voyait distinctement un homme assis, enchainé dans une cellule de prison. Doflamingo compris de suite de qui il s'agissait, et il se douta du contenu de la lettre. Lettre envoyée par l'amiral en chef Sengoku, lui-même._

 _\- Venez voir ça, ordonna le corsaire._

 _Mon amie et moi le rejoignîmes, et nous penchâmes par dessus son épaule._

\- Ace aux poings ardents à été mit à mort, déclara t-il.

Je lançai un regard horrifié à Adeline après avoir reconnu sur la photo le grand frère du chapeau de paille. _Déjà ?! Non, c'est impossible..._ Je refusai de le croire, Ace avait été capturé bien trop tôt, et l'année que nous consacrions à notre l'entrainement venait d'être écourtée. Mon amie affichait un air dépité et surprit, signifiant qu'elle pensait comme moi.

Le blond déchira alors l'enveloppe et en lut le contenu. Je ne me gênai pas et m'appuyai sur son épaule afin de pouvoir également lire :

« _Salutations,_

 _En vue des événements récents concernant la capture d'Ace aux poings ardents, le QG général se prépare à une guerre imminente impliquant l'équipage de l'empereur Barbe Blanche ainsi que ses alliés contre la Marine. La bataille aura donc lieu à MarineFord dans un mois, le jour de l'exécution du prisonnier. Entant que corsaire, nous vous convoquons pour participer à la guerre. Une réunion sera organisée la veille de l'exécution, tâchez d'y être._

 _Cordialement, Amiral en chef Sengoku_. »

«- Bon les vacances s'arrêtent ici, on rentre, ordonna le corsaire.

\- Tu vas vraiment y aller ? demandais-je.

\- Oui, ça me distraira un peu.

Je fixai sur lui un regard insistant, Adeline fit de même.

-... Ah non, n'y pensez même pas !

\- Si, on veux venir avec toi ! insista t-on.

\- Non c'est trop dangereux, vous allez vous faire tuées.

\- N'importe quoi ! Et d'abord on...

\- Fermez la ! nous coupa t-il, énervé.

-...

\- Je vous ramène à Dressrosa et vous attendez bien sagement que je revienne, et c'est tout.»

Sur ce il entra dans notre habitation provisoire et commença à faire les bagages. Quand à moi, j'attrapai mon amie par le bras et l'embarquai un peu plus loin.

«- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel, il a été capturé trop tôt ! grognais-je.

\- Oui, c'est aussi ce que je me suis dit. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire, ce crétin ?

\- J'en sais rien mais on va devoir trouvé un moyen d'aller là bas sans se faire chopper par Doflamingo...

\- Il a dit qu'il allait nous déposer sur Dressrosa et repartir, donc on aura personne pour nous retenir.

\- Oui mais on fit comment sans bateau ? En plus on sais même pas naviguer.

\- A la base, Barbe Blanche est sensé venir nous chercher, tu crois qu'il viendra même si c'est pas pas la date convenue ?

\- Je sais pas... Il faudrait attendre tous les soirs là ou Vista nous avait déposées et espérer qu'il tienne parole et qu'il ne nous ait pas oubliées...

\- Ouais... La guerre commencera dans un mois, on doit trouver une solution de secours aux cas ou il viendrait pas...»

Il y eu un moment de silence, le blond réapparut soudain et nous ordonna de lever le camp.

 _Une semaine plus tard :_

Je sautais agilement de rochers en rochers pour rejoindre mon amie, assise sur la berge, qui scrutait l'océan.

«- Toujours rien ?

\- Non...

Nous étions rentrées sur Dressrosa la veille et, comme prévu, nous surveillions les côtes de l'île dans l'espoir de voir apparaître au loin le MobyDick. Doflamingo était déjà repartit, affirmant qu'il voulait arriver en avance. Du coup, il avait dit à Trebol de nous surveillées en son absence. Cet imbécile collant était insupportable, toujours en train de trainer dans nos pattes !

Je soupirai et m'assise vers mon amie.

\- Si il n'est pas venu dans plus d'une semaine, on vole un bateau et on y va nous même, proposais-je.

\- Oui, mais admettons qu'on réussisse à prendre un navire, on fait comment pour trouver MarineFord ?

\- Ben je défonce la porte de chambre de Doflamingo et je lui pique ses cartes maritimes.

\- Mouais... On aurait peut-être dut embarquer clandestinement avec lui ?

\- Nan il nous aurait trouvées, et je peux te dire qu'on aurait passées un sal quart d'heure !

La nuit passa, et aucun signe de l'empereur. Nous rentrâmes donc au palais, et nous couchâmes rapidement, fatiguées.»

 _Le lendemain matin :_

«- 435... 436... 437...

Je gardais les yeux fixés au sol, ignorant la douleur qui se propageait dans mes bras à chaque pompe que j'effectuais. J'avais décidé de m'entraîner toute la journée, et ce jusqu'à ce que Barbe Blanche vienne nous chercher. Mon amie avait fait le même choix et s'entrainait à l'épée pas très loin de moi. Il y avait juste une petite nouveauté dans son programme : le panda. Un jour il avait volé le bambou que Vergo avait offert à Adeline et l'avais agité dans tous les sens, comme pour trancher un ennemi invisible avec un sabre. La formidable idée d'apprendre à son panda l'art de l'escrime avait alors germée dans la tête de mon amie. Le pire, c'est que la bestiole se débrouillait bien, avec le bambou ! Après Bepo l'ours karatéka, on a Panda l'épéiste, qui se bat avec un bambou au lieu d'une épée... Mais bon, chacun son truc.

\- 498... 499... 500 !»

Je détendis doucement mes bras pour éviter de me claquer un muscle et me relevai. J'avais décidé d'améliorer mon endurance et ma résistance musculaire, pour tenir le coup et ne pas me fatiguer trop vite pendant la bataille. J'allais aussi essayer d'exploiter toutes les capacités de mon fruit du démon, pour trouver de nouvelles attaques et techniques.

Le soir venu nous retournâmes sur la berge, et attendîmes.

«- Doffyyyyyyyyyy ? gémit Trebol à l'escargot-phone.

\- Quoi encore ? grogna le concerné, mécontent d'être dérangé pour la énième fois.

\- Elles ont encore disparut, comme hier soir, et j'arrive pas à les retrouvées ! Je fais quoi maintenant ?

Le corsaire soupira longuement et reprit la parole :

\- Commence par leur foutre la paix, à mon avis tu passes tout ton temps à les suivre partout ?

\- Béh oui, tu m'as dit de les surveillées, c'est se que je fais.

\- Entre surveiller et coller sans relâche, il y a une différence ! Laisse les tranquilles, et arrête de m'appeler pour rien !»

Il raccrocha sans laisser le temps à Trebol d'en placé une. Celui-ci s'exécuta et rentra au palais, abandonnant ses recherches pour retrouver les fuyardes.

 _Deux jours plus tard :_

Comme à mon habitude, je rejoignis mon amie sur la place après avoir finis mon entrainement. On avait construit et aménagé une cabane, à l'abris au creux d'un amas de rocher. C'était plus discret aux cas ou l'autre crétin collant passerait par là, et ça nous protégeait de l'air froid que soufflait l'océan. J'avais volé quelques longues-vues que j'avais fixées à une des ouvertures de l'abris, qui servait au passage de fenêtre. Comme ça on pouvait mieux observer l'océan et on était au chaud.

Je partis m'allonger sur un matelas provisoire que j'avais confectionné, au fond de l'abris, et fermai les yeux histoire de me reposer avant mon tour de garde. Mon amie, quand à elle, s'amusait à gratouiller le ventre de son panda, que se roulait joyeusement par terre.

«- Je commence à douter qu'ils viennent nous chercher, déclara t-elle au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, brisant le silence.

\- Moi aussi je commence à en avoir marre de passer des nuits blanches à surveiller l'océan, mais bon, c'est la seule solution.

\- Je sais bien, mais si ils ne viennent pas au bout de cette semaine on partira toutes seules, sinon on va finir par rater la guerre !

\- Ouais, t'as raison. Mais pour l'instant on doit attendre, et si ils ne viennent pas on choppera le bateau de cargaisons qui passe samedi et on partira.»

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Silence dans lequel j'entendis de légers grattements sur le sol. Sans même avoir besoin d'ouvrir les yeux je localisai le panda, qui essayait de s'approcher discrètement de moi.

«- Dégage sale bête, grognais-je en l'entendant gratter le sable, surement pour me l'envoyer dessus.

Il couina de déception face à l'échec de son plan et partit bouder dans un coin. Je souris, mon fruit du démon avait beaucoup développé mon odorat et mon ouïe quand j'étais sous forme humaine.

\- Bon, je vais monté la garde c'est mon tour, déclarais-je.

J'ouvris les yeux et m'étirai rapidemant avant de me lever et me diriger vers la fenêtre.

\- Ok... Au fait, tu as faim ? J'ai piqué à manger et... ?!

Je plaquai vivement la main contre la bouche de mon amie, et tendis l'oreille.

\- Chut, écoute bien, lui chuchotais-je en retirant ma main.

-... Ben qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Le panda se leva brusquement, bougea les oreilles en tous sens, et se mit à grogner en fixant la porte de la cabane. La réaction de l'animal confirma ce que je craignais.

\- Vite éteins les bougies, il y a des gens pas loin ! ordonnais-je à Adeline.

Elle éteignit de suite les trois flammes qui se trouvaient sur la table juste devant elle, plongent ainsi l'abris dans le noir puis s'approcha de moi.

\- T'es sur ? susurra t-elle.

\- Oui, j'entends des pas... Bordel, je crois qu'il sont deux ! m'étranglais-je.

Maintenant je distinguais deux rythmes de marche différent, et les bruits se rapprochaient.

\- Je commence aussi à les entendre... On fait quoi, si on nous trouve on pourra plus venir ici en secret.

Les pas étaient maintenant à une vingtaine de mètres de notre repère, et ils continuaient de s'approcher. Cette fois j'entendis très distinctement les pas ralentirent et se faires plus légers, comme si les intrus essayaient de dissimuler leur présence.

\- C'est sur, ils savent qu'on est là...

\- Ah bon ? paniqua t-elle.

-Oui... Bon écoute, je vais fracasser la porte et leur sauter dessus, toi tu restes derrière et tu les tient en joug dès que tu les vois, expliquais-je en lui tendant un revolver.

\- T'as eu ça où ? s'étonna t-elle en me voyant sortir l'arme d'un étui accroché à ma ceinture.

\- Je l'ai piqué à Doffy. Bon assez parlé, ils sont juste devant... Tire que si nécessaire, ça se trouvent ils nous veulent pas de mal.

\- Ok, mais fait quand même gaffe, ils sont peut-être armés...»

Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour empoigner un couteau et faire gicler la porte d'un violant coup de pied, ce qui provoqua un nuage de sable et de poussière. Je sautais immédiatement dehors en poussant un cris de guerre, et attaquai la première silhouette que j'aperçut. Une main puissante me saisit le poignet, immobilisant ainsi mon poignard. J'écarquillai les yeux en reconnaissant l'homme qui se tenait en face de moi.

* * *

 **Allez, au boulot, je veux des reviews :D !**


	21. Chap 21) Retrouvailles

**Salut, chers lecteurs !**

Bientôt les grandes vacances, j'aurai encore plus de temps pour écrire la fic ^o^ !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAP 21) Retrouvailles :**

 _Je sautais immédiatement dehors en poussant un cris de guerre, et attaquai la première silhouette que j'aperçut. Une main puissante me saisit le poignet, immobilisant ainsi mon poignard. J'écarquillai les yeux en reconnaissant l'homme qui se tenait en face de moi._

«- Raté, me nargua Marco en me relâchant.

A côté de lui, Vista époussetait son costume, que j'avais recouvert de sable et de débris de porte.

\- Alors comme ça on attaque ses amis ? ria t-il en se tournant vers moi.

\- C'est... C'est vraiment vous ? bégayais-je, étonnée de les voir débarquer comme ça.

\- Ben oui patate, tu veux que ça soit qui d'autre ? me taquina l'épéiste.

\- Heu, bah... Désolé pour l'acceuil, m'excusais-je, embarrassée.

\- Pas grave...

\- Vista, Marco ! s'écria Adeline en nous rejoignant.

\- Bonsoir, ça va depuis le temps ?»

Nous tapâmes la discute quelques temps, puis je me rendis compte d'un détail en regardant par dessus l'épaule de Marco, qui se trouvait toujours face à moi :

«- Où est le MobyDick ? demandais-je.

\- En fait, on s'est trompé de côté en accostant, du coup on a fait tout le tour de l'île à pied, expliqua le phoenix.

\- Et c'est pour ça qu'on essayait d'être discrets, on savais pas si c'était vous qui attendiez là dedans, termina l'épéiste.

\- Oui, et vous nous avez foutu une belle trouille ! Au fait, comment vous avez trouvé la cabane, elle est cachée par les rochers de là ou vous veniez ? demandais-je.»

Marco pointa du doigt quelque chose dans mon dos. Je me retournai et vis les cendres encore fumantes d'un feu de camp. Je jetai un regard interrogateur et courroucé à Adeline.

«- C'était pour faire cuire la viande que j'ai piquée au garde-manger ce matin, se justifia t-elle avec un sourire niais.

Je soupirai et souris à mon tour.

\- Bon, on parlera en marchant, on dois rentrer, fit Vista.

\- Ouais, on va chercher nos affaires et on part, répondis-je.

Au moment où je me retournai pour aller faire mes bagages, une boule de poils - une boule de suie, plutôt- passa à côté de moi comme un boulet de canon et sauta sur Marco, qui s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol.

\- Hé ! C'est quoi ce truc ?! beugla t-il en se débattant pour retirer la bestiole qui lui piétinait le torse.»

J'éclatai de rire devant ce spectacle. Après Doflamingo le panda s'attaque à Marco, décidément il n'aime pas les blonds ! Le phoenix se releva après s'être débarrassé de l'animal, et constata avec horreur qu'il était recouvert d'empreintes de pattes noires, ce qui renforça mon fou-rire. Le petit animal avait eu la bonne idée d'aller se rouler dans les cendres froides qui bordaient l'emplacement de l'ancien feu, et d'ensuite se nettoyer sur le premier commandant.

«- Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi ! se vexa t-il en constatant que tout le monde riait.

Nous levâmes finalement le camp quelques minutes plus tard, et commençâmes à marcher.

-... C'est encore loin ? demandais-je au bout d'un certain temps, lassée.

\- On a accosté carrément à l'opposé, et vu qu'on peut pas traverser en pleine ville pour pas se faire repérer...

\- Ok j'ai compris, je vais me charger personnellement du transport sinon on y sera encore demain ! affirmais-je.

\- Hein ? firent Marco et Vista, ne comprenant pas où je voulais en venir.

\- Regardez bien, elle ne vous l'a pas encore dit, les prévint mon amie.

Je me concentrai et mon transformai rapidement en tigre, sous les yeux ahuris des deux commandants.

-... Un zoan ?

\- Et oui ! Aller, montez, réussis-je à articuler.

J'avais finis par apprendre à parler, avec un peu de mal tout de même, à cause de tous mes crocs qui bloquaient ma parole. Les deux hommes regardèrent perplexes et choqués mon amie sauter sur mon dos et déposer nos quelques bagages et Panda sur mes épaules.

\- Aller ! Sinon je vous laisse ici !

\- Ou t'as trouvé ce fruit ? demanda Vista, douteux.

\- Je vous expliquerai tout quand on sera arrivés, j'en ai marre de trainer dehors !»

Ils se décidèrent enfin à monter, et s'installèrent derrière Adeline. Une fois tout le monde bien accroché je m'élançai d'un puissant bond et courus le plus vite possible, ce qui arracha un hoquet de surprise aux deux nouveaux passagers, qui n'avaient pas l'habitude d'être ballotés de la sorte. A cette vitesse nous fîmes vite le tour de la plage.

J'aperçus la silhouette sombre du navire de l'empereur, qui se dessinait sur la surface brumeuse de l'océan. Je continuais ma course, jaugeant la distance que séparait le bateau de la berge.

«- Hé, arrête toi ! s'écria Marco en constatant que je ne ralentissait pas.

\- C'est bon, je vais sauter !

\- NON ! On vas se noyer, laisse moi faire je peux voler !

\- Tais-toi et ne me gêne pas ! aboyais-je en sentant qu'il m'arrachais une touffe de poils en voulant s'accrocher.»

J'arrivais vite au bord de la plage et préparai mon bond pour franchir la centaine de mètres qui me séparait du MobyDick. Tout le monde se pencha instinctivement quand j'encrai mes pattes avant dans le sable afin de transférer toute ma force et ma vitesse dans mes pattes arrières, qui se plièrent le plus possible. Elles effleurèrent le sol, je relâchai toute la puissance qu'elles contenaient et me propulsai avec force dans les airs, secouant violemment le petit monde présent sur mon dos. Je m'étirai de tout mon long pour gagner de la distance et stabiliser les passagers avant qu'un d'eux ne tombe à l'eau.

Le temps parut se suspendre, et pendant les quelques secondes qui s'écoulèrent j'avais l'impression de flotter. Je perdais peu à peu de l'altitude, et me retrouvai au dessus du bateau. J'eu même le temps de voir les expressions étonnées et effrayées des hommes présents sur le pont défilées sous mes yeux.

 _Merde, j'ai sauté trop loin !_

Une idée me vint en tête et j'eu le temps de réagir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je me retournai en plein vol, sortis mes griffes et tendis le plus loin possible mes pattes avant. J'agrippai le pont et y plantai fermement mes griffes, pour stopper mon élan et ne pas tomber à l'eau. Je fis quelques mètres en dérapant avant de réussir à m'arrêter complétement.

Je regardai alors par dessus mon épaule pour voir l'état des mes camarades. Le panda n'en avait absolument rien à foutre, Adeline se retenait d'éclater de rire ou de crier un grand "yahou !", Vista avait légèrement pâlit, et Marco aussi mais je remarquait un petit air furibond dans son regard. Ils s'empressèrent tous de descendre.

«- Mais ça va pas ?! T'as failli nous tuer ! hurla le phoenix quand il eu reprit son souffle.

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire on s'est pas noyés, me défendis-je.

\- Ouais, et t'as vu l'état du pont ? T'as tout bousillé, je t'avais dit de me laisser faire !

\- C'est juste quelques planches cassées, j'en clouerai d'autres à la place.

\- T'as intérêt !»

Je soupirai et levai les yeux au ciel. Décidément il y en aura toujours un pour m'engueuler. Comme il n'ajouta rien, un long silence s'installa et je remarquai qu'une grande partie de l'équipage s'était réunie sur le pont pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Ils nous dévisageaient à tour de rôle, et s'interrogeaient sur nos identités.

«- Ce sont les deux filles que nous avions hébergées il y a quelques mois, et elles viennent nous aider pour la guerre et sauver Ace, tonna Vista quand tout le monde fut attentif.

Ceux qui étaient présents le jour de l'assassina de Satch nous reconnurent et approuvèrent. Les hommes se dispersèrent rapidement pour retourner à leurs occupations. L'endroit fut rapidement désert.

\- Bon, où sont les planches et les clous ? finis-je par demander.

\- Attend, tu feras ça après. On dois déjà vous emmener voir Père, venez, ordonna Marco.

Nous suivîmes les deux commandants, et le chemin me revint vite en mémoire. Nous arrivâmes devant la cabine de l'empereur et le phoenix toqua.

\- Entrez, tonna Barbe Blanche.»

Le premier comandant poussa la porte et fit un signe de la main, nous invitant à entrer. J'étais derrière lui et j'hésitai donc à passer la première, me souvenant de la trouille que ça faisait de se retrouver face à l'empereur. La main de Vista se plaqua dans mon dos, m'obligeant à avancer. Je fis quelques pas, suivie d'Adeline, et Marco referma la porte derrière nous, nous laissant seules.

«- Bonsoir, salua aussitôt le capitaine.

Le pirate était assis sur son lit, le journal dans une main et bien évidemment une traditionnelle bouteille de saké dans l'autre.

\- Bonsoir, répéta t-on.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi. Rien n'avait changé dans cette pièce depuis notre départ, j'avais l'impression d'avoir remontée le temps. Le pirate nous dévisageait, ou plutôt nous jaugeait.

\- J'ai l'impression que votre entrainement à porté ses fruits, tout c'est bien passé ? interrogea t-il.

\- Oui parfaitement, maintenant nous sommes capables de vous aider, répondis-je.

\- Tant mieux, mais ne soyez pas naïves ça ne sera pas si facile que ça, ria Barbe Blanche.

\- Oui on sait, mais si tout se passe comme on l'a prévu ça devrait aller...»

Quelqu'un toqua, ce qui m'interrompis. Trois infirmières entrèrent avec une petite boîte de matériel médical. Je fis un signe de tête pour les saluer quand elles passèrent devant moi et les suivis du regard, intriguée. L'une d'elles sortit une seringue de la boîte et scruta le bras de l'empereur. _Une prise de sang ?_ Effectivement, l'aiguille alla se logée dans une veine et la seringue se remplit rapidement. Je fronçai les sourcils à cette vue, n'ayant jamais aimée les piqures.

«- Capitaine vous devez arrêter de boire, ça dégrade encore plus votre santé ! pesta une infirmière en le voyant prendre et ouvrir une nouvelle bouteille qu'il avait caché sous le planché.

Il soupira et reposa la bouteille sur sa table de nuit, bien évidement pour la reprendre dès que les infirmières seront parties. Je suivis attentivement la scène des yeux, essayant de deviner quel était l'alcool qui s'agitait dans le flacon. Barbe Blanche remarqua l'intérêt que j'apportais à se qu'il avait à la main. Il ne put s'empêcher reprendre la bouteille et de me la mettre sous le nez.

\- T'en veux ? proposa t-il.

\- Capitaine ! protestèrent les infirmières, outrées.

Surprise par cette proposition si peux raisonnable venant d'un homme d'habitude sérieux, j'hésitai quelques instants. Bon, ça serait quand même dommage -plutôt impossible- de faire un voyage avec des pirates -surtout des pirates comme Barbe Blanche et son équipage...- sans prendre un petit verre. Et puis ça allait faire longtemps que j'avais pas touché à l'alcool et en y pensant ça me manquait peu, donc il n'y avait pas de mal à boire quelques gorgées, non ?

\- Oui merci, fis-je en empoignant la bouteille que me tendait l'empereur.

Ce fut sous le regard ahurit et colérique des infirmières que je bus cul sec, m'arrêtant quelques fois pour reprendre mon souffle. Je m'arrêtai au tiers de la bouteille, histoire d'en laisser un peu à l'empereur. Adeline avait plaquée une main contre son front, signe qu'elle tait désespérée.

\- Très bonne bière, souriais-je.

Barba Blanche éclata de rire. Faut dire que c'est pas souvent qu'il a l'occasion de voir une gosse capable de boire aussi vite que lui sans tirer une grimace.

\- Garde la, c'est cadeau, fit-il avant que je n'ai le temps de lui rendre la bouteille.

\- Merci.

-... Vous avez l'air fatiguées, allez vous reposer. On fera le point sur votre passage à Dressrosa demain, d'accord ? proposa t-il.

\- Ok, répondit-on.»

Bon, c'est vrai qu'on avait passées quelques nuit à faire des nuits blanches, on ne pouvait pas nier notre fatigue. Nous saluâmes donc le capitaine et sortirent. Il faisait maintenant entièrement nuit, et Vista nous attendait adossé contre un mur de la cabine.

«- Vous vous souvenez du chemin ? demanda t-il.

\- Heu...non.

Il soupira et fit volte-face pour se diriger vers l'un des nombreux couloirs qui en sortaient du pont. Nous le suivîmes sans rechigner jusqu'à nos chambres respectives.

\- Voilà, rien n'a changé depuis votre départ, bonne nuit.

\- Merci, à toi aussi.»

L'épéiste rejoignit ses quartiers, nous fîmes de même. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil autours de moi quand j'eu refermé la porte de ma chambre. Effectivement, rien n'avaient bougé d'un poil. Quelqu'un avait emmené mes bagages et les avait posés au pied de mon lit. Je saisis mes affaires et les rageai rapidement dans une armoire. Je fis ensuite quelques pas en arrière et me laissai tombée sur le lit, puis fermai les yeux.

* * *

 **Si tu mets une review, Papi Barbichette te donneras aussi de la bière ;p !**


	22. Chap 22) Soir de fête

**Salut, chers lecteurs !**

Je crois que je vous ai fait péter un câble avec la bière XD Je renie toutes responsabilités en cas d'accidents liés à l'alcool. Je dirai juste "C'est de la faute à papi bibiche blanche" ;p !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAP 22) Soir de fête :**

 _Quelqu'un avait emmené mes bagages et les avait posés au pied de mon lit. Je saisis mes affaires et les rageai rapidement dans une armoire. Je fis ensuite quelques pas en arrière et me laissai tombée sur le lit, puis fermai les yeux_.

Je dormais encore profondément, mais quelque chose me perturbait. Je commençai à émerger, et perçus une voix, qui se faisait de plus en plus distincte au fur et à mesure que je m'éveillais.

«-... Jade, debout ! Allez !

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux au contact des petites tapes qu'on me mettait sur la joue. Je me retins de frapper par réflexe l'homme penché au dessus de moi, qui n'aurait de toutes évidences pas vraiment apprécié de se prendre une baffe dès le matin.

\- Ah ben enfin, t'en as mit du temps à te réveiller ! me reprocha Marco en se redressant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grognais-je en prenant mes esprits.

\- Tu dois réparer tes conneries, fit-il en me tendant un marteau et une boîte de clous.

Je soupirai et laissai retomber ma tête sur mon oreiller. Je regardai ensuite par la fenêtre et vis un ciel d'un noir profond, moucheté de petites lumières blanches.

\- Mais il est super tôt ! m'étonnais-je en constatant qu'on était encore en pleine nuit.

\- Ben oui, il faut que le pont soit prêt avant que tout le monde se lève.

\- Mouais... Et d'abord comment t'as fait pour entrer, j'avais fermé à clé !

\- Vu que tu te réveillais pas quand je toquais à la porte j'ai dus passer par la fenêtre, se justifia t-il.

\- Ça se fait pas de rentrer chez les gens la nuit ! protestais-je.

\- T'avais qu'à te lever. Bon bref, au boulot, je veux que tout soit nickel avant l'aube.

\- Pfff...»

Je m'étirai quelques instants avant de me lever péniblement et de prendre ce que me tendait le phoenix. Nous sortîmes et il me faussa rapidement compagnie après m'avoir montré où prendre de nouvelles planches pour le parquet. Je me mise donc au travail pour finir le plus vite possible et espérer pouvoir aller me recoucher.

 _Le matin :_

«- Salut ! fit Adeline en sortant de sa cabine.

\- Salut.

J'étais adossée au mur du couloir, les jambes croisées et les mains dans les poches, en train de réfléchir.

-... Ben ça va pas ? T'as mal dormis ? demanda t-elle en s'approchant.

\- Exactement. En fait j'ai réparé le pont cette nuit et j'ai pas réussis à me rendormir.

\- Ouais je vois ça...

\- Bon, on va manger ? Je crève de faim.

\- Hum.»

Nous sortîmes du couloir qui débouchait sur le pont et fûmes accueillies par la chaleur du soleil matinal. Je plissai les yeux afin de m'habituer à la forte luminosité et continuai mon chemin. Tout l'équipage commençait à s'éveiller et à s'activer sur le pont, rejoignant ceux qui étaient déjà présent. Certains se rassemblaient autours de caisses en bois pour jouer aux cartes, d'autres se regroupaient par affinité et blablataient, des chopes d'alcool à la main.

Je me dirigeai vers un attroupement de pirates, et dus jouer des épaules pour réussir à me glissée jusqu'au banquet qui avait été disposé sur le pont. Adeline me suivait de prêt pour ne pas se faire embarquée par la foule. Après avoir pris de quoi manger nous refîmes le chemin en sens inverse pour aller déjeuner un peu plus loin, au calme.

«-... Je me demande comment on va faire pour les aider à sauver Ace, lançais-je d'un coup, perdue dans mes pensées.

\- J'allais te poser la question. Il faut qu'on trouve un plan avant d'arriver à MarineFord.

\- J'y ai réfléchis pendant la nuit et j'ai trouvé deux solutions qui me semblent pas mal. Soit on s'infiltre dans la marine et on élimine directement tous les hauts gradés, soit on reste avec Barbe Blanche et comme on connaît déjà le déroulement de la guerre, on agit pour supprimer les événements négatifs, expliquais-je.

\- S'infiltrer dans les rangs ennemis c'est trop risquer, imagine si on se fait grillées on est pas dans la merde ! En plus ça m'étonnerai qu'on puisse approcher les amiraux aussi facilement...

\- Ouais c'est vrai.

\- Le mieux c'est de modifier la guerre à notre avantage le plus discrètement possible, ajouta mon amie.

\- Hum... Reste à voir si on en est capable...»

 _VLAM !_

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'autre bout du pont, comme quelque chose qui venait de tomber. Je n'y prêtai pas vraiment attention et ne pris pas la peine de regarder, perdue dans mes pensés. Quelques instants plus tard une ombre me surplomba et une main me tapota l'épaule. Je repris mes esprits et tournai la tête, me retrouvant nez à nez avec Marco, qui, à en juger par l'expression de son visage, n'était pas très content.

«- Un problème ? demandais-je.

Comme toute réponse il montra du doigt un homme étalé par terre un peu plus loin. _Ah, s'était ça le bruit de tout à l'heure..._ Le pauvre pirate essayait tant bien que mal de se relever mais retombait à chaque fois, provoquant les rires de ses camarades.

\- Ben, c'est un mec qui a trop but et qui s'est vautré, j'y peux rien, dis-je, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir le commandant.

\- Regarde bien cette partie du pont, ça te rappel rien ? insista t-il d'un ton accusateur.

 _... Oh merde ! J'aurais pas dût cirer les planches..._

\- Ah, c'est ce que j'ai réparé tout à l'heure, souris-je niaisement.

\- Arrête de faire l'innocente ! Je t'avais dit de réparer le pont, pas de le transformer en patinoire ! beugla t-il tandis qu'un tat de pirates commençait à se former sur le sol.

\- Faut bien entretenir un peu, sinon un jour tout va lâcher et...

 _CRACK !_

Cette fois ci tout le monde tourna la tête. Il y avait maintenant un gros trou dans le plancher et les pirates avaient disparus. Les jurons qu'ils aboyaient depuis l'étage du dessous signalaient leur mécontentement.

-... Tu disais ? reprit le phoenix en me foudroyant du regard et en tapant du pied.

-... Oui bah merde, ils avaient qu'à pas tous s'agglutinés là bas !»

C'est ainsi que je passai le reste de la matiné à reclouer les planches, sous le regard sévère de Marco.

Au milieu de l'après midi, Adeline et moi étions retournées voir Barbe Blanche pour lui raconter, comme promis, notre séjour sur Dressrosa. Nous lui expliquâmes tout de notre arrivée jusqu'à notre départ, à l'exception de notre rencontre avec Doflamingo, et tout ce qui se rapportait à lui. C'était mieux ainsi, on ne voulait pas prendre le risque de passer pour des traitres ou des espions sous prétexte qu'on avait sympathisées avec le corsaire. Du coup pour justifier l'obtention de mon fruit du démon, j'avais juste dit que c'était une récompense de la part de l'arène pour mes victoires, ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas vraiment un mensonge.

«- Ce soir, on fête l'arrivée de ces deux jeunes filles dans l'équipage, banquet à volonté ! déclara l'empereur, depuis son énorme fauteuil posé sur le pont.

Des applaudissements et des sifflements fusèrent des quatre coins du bateau et tous les hommes de l'équipage levèrent leurs chopes de bière à la fin de l'annonce du capitaine. Tous se ruèrent ensuite dans un vacarme pas possible à l'étage d'en dessous pour aller manger. Ce soir les cuisiniers vont avoir du boulot !

\- Ben... Je suppose qu'on doit les suivre ? fit Adeline.

\- Ouais...

La nuit commençait à tombée et tout le monde était réunit à la cantine. L'entrée avait été disposé sur une -très- longue table et les pirates se servaient pour ensuite aller rejoindre leurs amis et commencer leur repas. Les long des murs il y avait une quantité astronomique d'alcools en tous genres contenues dans d'énormes tonneaux empilés les uns sur les autres. Mon amie et moi regardions autours de nous à la recherche d'une petite place, sans succès. Toutes les tables alignées en travers de la salle étaient occupées.

\- Vous attendez quoi ? demanda Vista en passant à côté de nous.

\- On trouve pas de place, répondit Adeline.

\- Bah venez avec nous, proposa l'épéiste.

\- Ok.»

Nous le suivîmes jusqu'à une table tout au fond de la pièce, qui était apparemment celle des commandants de divisions. Ils étaient presque tous là bas et bavardaient entre eux. Nous les saluèrent et nous installèrent entre Marco et Vista, qui nous avaient réservés la place. Le capitaine du bateau ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre, et la soirée commença.

Les pirates s'étaient réunis en petits groupes et s'adonnaient à différents jeux : jeux de cartes, celui qui a la meilleure descente, également des bras de fer où trônait Barbe Blanche, fier et invaincu. Quand au groupe de commandants et nous, nous avions entamés un poker. Une fois la partie terminée, je partis me servir au banquet et saisis au passage une chope de bière.

«- Oh, tu bois maintenant ? fit Vista quand je revins à la table.

\- L'alcool c'est interdit aux mineurs ! s'empressa d'ajouter Marco en s'approchant pour me prendre la chope.

Je reculai et me tournai vers Barbe Blanche, m'empressant de lui faire les yeux doux. Ce dernier se retient de rire, mais prit quand même ma défense :

\- Non Marco, laisse la, ordonna t-il.

J'adressai un magnifique sourire de remerciement à l'empereur avant d'aller m'installer vers Adeline. Celle-ci soupira quand j'eu fini mon verre cul sec :

\- T'abuseras pas trop sur l'alcool, hein ?

\- Mais nan, t'inquiètes !»

La soirée continua dans la bonne humeur jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse vraiment tard et qu'un grand nombre de pirates quittent la salle pour aller se reposer. Mon amie et moi les imitèrent après être allées saluer le capitaine et les commandants encore présents. Les paupières lourdes, nous partîmes nous coucher. Je m'écroulai sur mon lit et fermai les yeux. J'entendis Adeline faire la même chose dans la pièce à côté. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, je l'entendis se relever et farfouiller partout dans sa chambre.

 _"Mais il est où ?! Je me disais bien que ça allait faire longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de conneries, celui là !"_ pensa Adeline en grinçant des dents, constatant que le panda avait disparut.

* * *

 **Mais où est passé ce petit fourbe à une heure si tardive ? Avez-vous une idée ? Mouhahaha, il est tellement imprévisible *w* !**

 **Si tu mets une review, tu auras le droit de faire un bras de fer avec papi blanchette ;p !**


	23. Chap 23) Prochaine île

**Salut, chers lecteurs !**

Je vais devoir ralentir le rythme de publication des chapitres ces temps-ci car je n'aurai pas le temps d'écrire. Merci de votre compréhension ^^.

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chap 23)**

 _Je m'écroulai sur mon lit et fermai les yeux. J'entendis Adeline faire la même chose dans la pièce à côté. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, je l'entendis se relever et farfouiller partout dans sa chambre._

 _"Mais il est où ?! Je me disais bien que ça allait faire longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de conneries, celui là !" pensa Adeline en grinçant des dents, constatant que le panda avait disparut._

Je tendis l'oreille, me demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien arriver à mon amie. Je l'entendis alors sortir de sa chambre et partir dans le couloir. Intriguée, je décidai de la suivre et la rejoignis en trottinant furtivement.

«- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? chuchotais-je en arrivant près d'elle, ce qui eu pour effet de la faire sursauter.

\- Ah, c'est toi... Ben en fait le panda a disparu, du coup je le cherche...

\- Oh, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

\- Oui moi aussi...

Nous continuâmes à marcher silencieusement le long du couloir de la 5eme division, sans succès. Nous décidâmes d'aller voir sur le pont, et nous nous séparâmes une fois sur celui-ci. Fouillant dans les moindres recoins, derrière les caisses et les tonneaux, sous les tables et les chaises, interrogeant les retardataires qui se rendaient à leur dortoir.

\- Jade ! m'appela soudainement Adeline.

Je me retournai vivement et eu juste le temps de voir une boule de poils blanche et noire me foncer dessus. Je me penchai trop tard et n'eu pas le temps de l'attraper, le panda passa entre mes jambes et entra en trombe dans le couloir de la 1ere division.

\- Merde ! pestais-je en me lançant à sa poursuite, suivie de mon amie.

Nous avancions précautionneusement pour ne pas laisser une opportunité au panda de s'échapper, qui finirait de toute façon bloqué au fond du couloir, ou nous pourrons l'attraper sans problèmes. Un peu plus loin, une poignée grinça. Nous accélérâmes immédiatement le pas et, quelques mètres plus loin, dans la pénombre, nous vîmes la silhouette d'une porte ouverte, et personne dans le couloir. J'interrogeai mon amie du regard :

\- Oui, il sait ouvrir les portes, dit-elle comme confirmation à ma question silencieuse.

Nous nous précipitâmes alors dans la pièce ouverte. J'écarquillai les yeux en freinant mon élan devant la première chose que je discernai : Marco en train de dormir paisiblement. Je fis un signe de la main pour alerter Adeline. Je m'approchai ensuite lentement du phoenix pour être sûr qu'il ne se soit pas réveillé. _Ouf..._ Je me retournai pour me concentrer sur la recherche du Panda. Je scannai la pièce des yeux à la recherche d'une petite fourrure blanche dans la pénombre. Rien.

\- C'est bizarre je le vois pas, pourtant... !»

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'on me fit une balayette et je perdis l'équilibre, basculant en arrière. Je retins de justesse un cris de surprise, et par réflexe je m'agrippai à mon amie, juste à côté de moi. Comme par hasard elle se retrouva dans la même situation que moi, et j'aperçus le panda détaler dans le couloir.

Nous nous écrasâmes lourdement sur Marco et ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut. Il resta bouche-bée et ne sut pas comment réagir en nous voyant, moi à moitié allongée sur son torse, et Adeline étalée sur ses genoux, le regardant comme deux connes.

«-... Mais qu'est-ce que... souffla t-il, stupéfait.

\- Heu, désolé, fais pas gaffe, on t'expliquera tout... m'excusais-je en m'empressant de me relever.

\- Oui, ferme les yeux et rendors toi, ajouta mon amie en m'imitant.

Je pris la couverture que nous avions mise en vrac quelques secondes plus tôt et la tirai pour recouvrir le phoenix.

\- Voilà, bonne nuit !

Sur ce, nous nous précipitâmes dehors en claquant la porte, laissant Marco tout seul en état de choc. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé là ? J'ai trop bu ?_ se demanda t-il, ne comprenant plus rien du tout.

\- S'est un enfoiré, ton panda ! lançais-je à Adeline en remontant le couloir en courant.

\- Je sais, je sais...

Nous poursuivîmes l'animal et retournâmes sur le pont, ou nous perdîmes encore une fois sa trace. J'avais cependant cru entendre ses pas se dirigés vers les dortoirs de la 5e division, je partis donc immédiatement dans cette direction. Je remarquai de nouveau une porte ouverte.

\- Je crois qu'il est rentré, fis-je en m'arrêtant devant la chambre d'Adeline.»

Elle entra et y trouva effectivement le fuyard, puisqu'elle commença à le disputer. Je souris et repartis me coucher.

 _Le lendemain matin :_

Il faisait très chaud, la chaleur du soleil assommait tout le monde et les pirates se bousculaient pour avoir un coin d'ombre où s'asseoir. Moi, j'étais accoudée à la rambarde et j'admirais l'océan, scintillant d'une lumière argentée.

«- Salut ! fit mon amie en me rejoignant.

\- Salut, bien dormis ?

\- Pas trop, je surveillais Panda. Et toi ?

\- Bien. Au fait je me disais que...

\- Hé, vous deux ! me coupa t-on.

Nous sursautâmes en entendant la voix de Marco juste derrière nous. Je me retournai et constatai qu'il n'avait pas l'air très content vu son regard dur et ses bras croisés.

\- Vous m'expliquez se que vous foutiez hier soir ? gronda t-il.

\- Ah ça, ben... En fait c'est à cause du panda, il s'était échappé et on l'a poursuivit pour l'empêcher de faire des conneries, expliquais-je.

\- Ensuite il a ouvert la porte de ta chambre, on l'a suivit pour le capturer mais il nous a poussées sur toi... Et du coup on est tombées et tu t'es réveillé, voilà, termina Adeline.

\- J'avais fermé à clé, contredit le phoenix, incrédule.

\- Il sait crocheter les serrures...

Marco soupira et ferma les yeux pour garder son calme. _Elles croient vraiment que je vais gober ça ?! Mais en même temps... Il en serait bien capable ce petit con..._

\- Une carte du Nouveau Monde que j'avais posée sur mon bureau à disparue, accusa t-il.

\- A mon avis, si le panda te l'a volé, tu la retrouveras jamais, fis-je.

\- Mouais... M'enfin, n'en parlons plus. Mais la prochaine fois que je vous revoie squatter ma chambre, je vous jette à la flotte ! nous gronda t-il.»

Je souris niaisement tout en m'empêchant d'éclater de rire. Marco qui menace quelqu'un, s'était décidément pas crédible du tout. Je distinguai soudainement quelque chose bouger dans mon champ de vision et se diriger vers nous. Je tournai la tête et vis une petite boule de poils trottiner vers nous. Les autres suivirent mon regard. Une veine apparut sur la tempe du phoenix, qui se retenait d'aller l'étriper, tandis que mon amie avait plutôt l'air contente de voir son animal de compagnie. Quand à moi, je préférais m'en méfier et garder mes distances avec ce petit fourbe.

«- Hé, bonjour ! fit une voix familière.

Vista venait de sortir du couloir de la 5e division et se dirigeait vers nous pour nous saluer. Quand il fut à quelques mètres de nous, je le vis trébucher et se rattraper de justesse à la rambarde. Je remarquai alors le panda roulé en boule juste à côté.

\- Panda, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Arrête de faire tomber tout le monde ! le réprimanda Adeline.

\- Crise d'adolescence, soupirais-je.

\- Ooooh mais il est trop mignon ! fit Vista en apercevant la boule de poils.

L'épéiste se pencha pour le caresser, mais le petit animal lui sauta dessus et mordit sa moustache, il s'empressa de tirer dessus.

\- Hé, nan ! Lâche ça ! protesta le sabreur.»

La matinée se termina et tout le monde s'entassa à la cantine pour aller manger. Avec le temps nous avions sympathisé avec une bonne partie de l'équipage et nous connaissions presque tout le monde. Nous rejoignîmes donc un petit groupe de pirates après avoir finit de manger.

«- Y a rien à faire, on s'ennuie ! grogna l'un d'eux.

\- Ouais, en plus on crame au soleil, se plaignit un autre.

\- T'aurais pas une idée de jeux ? me demanda Adeline.

\- Heu...

Je réfléchis quelques instants à une activité que nous n'avions pas encore faite.

-... Un cap ou pas cap ? proposais-je.

\- Ouais, super idée ! approuva tout le groupe.»

La journée continua dans l'amusement, de plus en plus de pirate se prêtait au jeu, y compris les commandants, et presque tout l'équipage se lançait des défis sur le pont. C'est ainsi qu'Adeline sauta sur le dos de Marco pour essayer de voler, et qu'elle finit à l'eau après avoir perdu un duel d'escrime avec Vista. C'est également ainsi que de multiples tables furent fracassées contre mon bras suite à mes affrontements de bras de fer avec Barbe Blanche, et qu'on engloutit les trois quarts de l'alcool stockés sur le navire pour savoir qui tiendrait le plus longtemps.

Le soleil laissa place au crépuscule, qui colorait le ciel à perte de vue. L'eau scintillait, à quelques endroits d'une lueur orange, à d'autres d'un bleu indigo, ou encore d'un rouge rosé. C'est sur cette magnifique palette de couleurs que je posai les yeux et méditai longuement avant d'aller me coucher. _Il faut que je réveille et que je maîtrise mon Haki, sinon j'aurais aucune chance contre un haut gradé..._ Pensais-je en faisant volt-face afin de me diriger vers les couloirs de la 5ème division.

«- Marco ? interpella le capitaine.

\- Oui père ?

\- On a presque plus d'alcool, on s'arrêtera à la prochaine île pour faire le plein.

\- D'accord, acquiesça le phoenix avant de continuer sa route.

Il entra dans sa chambre et fouilla dans ses tiroirs. Il en sortit une carte qu'il étala sur son bureau, pris un compas et se mis à calculer la distance entre le navire et l'île la plus proche.

\- Prochain arrêt, Sabaody, murmura Marco en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre un peu tardif ^^' La guerre approche... Que se passera t-il *^* ? Je veux des reviews !**


	24. Chap 24) Décompte avant le commencement

**Salut, chers lecteurs !**

J'ai vraiment mis du temps pour l'écrire, celui là XD ! Je suis désolé, des fois mon esprit sature et j'arrive plus à écrire. Mais soyez sûr que cette fiction aura une fin, peu importe le temps que ça prendra, c'est promis ;).

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chap 24) Le décompte avant le commencement.**

 _Il entra dans sa chambre et fouilla dans ses tiroirs. Il en sortit une carte qu'il étala sur son bureau, pris un compas et se mis à calculer la distance entre le navire et l'île la plus proche._

 _\- Prochain arrêt, Sabaody, murmura Marco en se laissant tomber sur son lit._

Le lendemain :

«- Marco, Vista ?

Les deux commandant se retournèrent en m'entendant.

\- Oui ? fit l'épéiste.

\- On arrivera à MarineFord dans combien de temps ? demandais-je.

\- A peu près dans deux semaines, répondit le phoenix.

\- Déjà ?! m'étonnais-je. J'aurais jamais le temps de m'entraîner...

\- T'entraîner ?

\- Oui, je voudrait apprendre à maîtriser mon Haki.

\- Oh, rien que ça ? plaisanta Vista.

\- Ouais ! Vous pouvez me l'apprendre ?

Marco se tourna vers Vista.

\- Je m'en occupe, déclara Marco.

\- Ok, viens me chercher si t'as besoin d'aide, sourit l'épéiste.»

Sur ce il fit volt-face et s'en alla. Je me tournai alors vers Marco et l'interrogeai du regard. Il me fit signe de le suivre et se dirigea vers la cale du bateau.

«- On va où ? demandais-je en le collant pour éviter de me perdre dans ce labyrinthe de couloirs.

\- A la salle d'entraînement, sourit le phoenix.

\- Je savais même pas qu'il y en avait une...

\- Ben maintenant tu sais.»

Nous marchâmes encore un peu et j'eu l'impression que nous avions traversés le navire quand nous arrivâmes enfin à destination. Marco ouvrit la porte et s'écarta pour me laisser enter, le sourire aux lèvres. Je fus étonnée par l'immensité du lieu, il y avait une énorme superficie et je suis sûr que l'équipage entier pouvait se réunir ici sans problèmes.

«- Allez viens, on commence tout de suite, ordonna le phoenix.

Il alla se planter au centre de la salle, surement pour ne pas qu'on endommage le matériel entreposé autours pendant l'entrainement. Je le rejoignis, impatiente, et le fixai en attendant qu'il dise quelque chose.

-... On commence par t'entraîner à la maîtrise du Haki de l'armement, ça augmentera énormément ta force de frappe, et tu pourras toucher les mangeurs de fruits du démon plus facilement.

\- Ok.»

Un entrainement intensif s'ensuivit, basé, d'après Marco, sur la "canalisation et la matérialisation du fluide".

Deux jours plus tard :

«- Ile Sabaody à une heure ! tonna un homme depuis le haut du grand mât.

J'avais passée les derniers jours à m'entraîner durement, je passais tout mon temps dans la salle et en sortais juste pour aller manger et dormir. Mais cette fois-ci Marco me força à faire une pause, je remontai alors sur le pont, épuisée. J'avais déjà fait de bons progrès, j'arrivais à créer une armure invisible de Haki sur moi, et même à en transférer sur des objets. Maintenant je me concentrais sur la matérialisation de tout ce fluide sur une partie de mon corps, et j'arrivais juste à faire noircir mon poing pendant quelques minutes avant de m'épuiser.

\- Hé, Jade ! m'interpella Adeline, me sortant de mes pensées.

\- Hum ?

\- Ça va faire au moins trois jours que je te vois plus, sauf à la cantine, ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant mon air fatigué.

\- Ouais, c'est juste que je m'entraîne le plus possible, et toi tu fais quoi ?

\- Je m'entraîne avec Vista et Panda.

\- Hein ? Comment ça avec Panda ? m'étonnais-je

\- Ben il vient toujours avec nous et il nous imite avec son bambou comme épée, du coup on a décider de lui apprendre.

\- Ok, cet animal est vraiment chelou...»

Quelques minutes plus tard Barbe Blanche vint nous informer que nous avions étés désignées pour surveiller le groupe de ravitaillement, avec que quelques autres commandants. Je profitai donc du temps restant avant d'accoster pour me reposer un peu. Mon amie me secoua pour me réveiller, et nous partîmes à la suite du groupe d'hommes envoyés pour ramener les vivres. Quand nous atteignîmes la ville, je dus contrôler mon envie de courir partout entre les stands des marchants, et me concentrai sur le bon déroulement de la mission.

Le groupe se sépara en deux pour aller plus vite, et nous en suivîmes donc un. En s'engageant dans une ruelle marchande, tous les pirates s'éparpillèrent à la recherche des marchandises souhaitées, c'est à dire principalement de l'alcool. En les surveillant quand ils furent tous partis dans tes tavernes ou devants les meilleurs stands, nous ne vîmes pas ce qu'il y avait devant nous. Trop occupée à garder un œil sur notre équipage, nous ne tournâmes la tête qu'au dernier moment.

«-... Ha ?! sursauta Adeline au dernier moment.

Elle perdit l'équilibre, faute à un panda fourbe qui venait de passer devant ses pieds, et alla s'affaler sur la personne devant elle. ils tombèrent dans un bruit sourd, en renversant les caisses et les cartons sur leur passage. Je me retournais vivement pour observer la scène.

\- Heu... pardon, je... ! bégaya t-elle en relevant la tête.

Et c'est en relevant la tête qu'elle vit le visage de l'homme qu'elle venait de percuter. Il s'agissait de Trafalgar Law, en personne, qui la foudroyait maintenant d'un regard noir.

\- Relève toi, idiote ! grogna t-il, bloqué sous on amie, qui ne bougeait pas.

\- Ah, oui, heu... pardon...

Je la vis rougir en essayant de se relever. J'éclatai de rire et la tirai par le bras pour l'aider, tandis que Law s'époussetait en grommelant. Quand au panda, il fit un hight five à Bepo, et partit en trottinant tout content d'avoir trouvé un camarade boule de poils. Après nous avoir jeté un dernier regard noir accompagné d'un juron, le chirurgien de la mort s'en alla outré, suivit de son ours blanc.

-... Rigole pas, c'est pas marrant ! me lança Adeline pour me faire taire, une fois remise de ses émotions.

-... Nan mais t'aurais vu ta tête, pouffais-je de nouveau.

\- Mais arrête ! se vexa t-elle.

\- D'accord, d'accord... fis-je en reprenant un peu de sérieux.

\- Bon, on va voir où en est le ravitaillement ?

\- Ouais.

Je fis volt-face pour reprendre ma route, mais freinai aussitôt en sursautant. A peine de plus et je percutais moi aussi quelqu'un. Plus précisément le torse -musclé- de quelqu'un. Je levai la tête, et fus de nouveau surprise.

\- Vous avez interrompues ma conversation, gronda durement X-Drake, en me fixant froidement de ses yeux bleus.

 _-_ Ah, pardon, souriais-je nerveusement en reculant de quelques pas.»

Il nous dévisagea encore quelques instants, puis il tourna les talons et s'en alla. J'haussai les épaules en le regardant partir et continuai moi aussi mon chemin. Un homme de l'équipage vint nous interpeller quelques minutes plus tard, nous signalant que la mission de ravitaillement était terminée. Nous fîmes alors un dernier tour dans la ville pour vérifier que tout le monde était retourné au bateau, après quoi nous rentrâmes également.

Le soir :

La guerre approchait à grands pas. Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, m'empêchant de m'endormir. Après m'être tournée et retournée une énième fois dans mes draps, je décidai de me lever pour aller prendre l'air. J'ouvris délicatement la porte et longeai le couloir à pas de loup pour ne pas réveiller mes camarades.

Le clair de lune illuminait le pont et faisait scintiller l'océan de sa lueur argentée. Je m'assis sur la rambarde et contemplai l'immensité marine, les yeux fixés sur les reflets ondulants sur l'eau.

Je me perdis de nouveau dans mes pensées afin d'éclaircir quelques détails qui m'avaient échappés jusqu'à maintenant. Le premier m'étant venu à l'esprit à cause d'un manque, qui se faisait de plus en plus ressentir au fond de moi, un manque nommé Dofamingo. _Oui, il me manque..._ Et à l'heure qu'il est, il est surement au courent de notre disparition, à Adeline et moi. A part si les membres de la Family n'ont rien signalé, mais ça m'étonnerais. Donc il doit bien se douter qu'on lui a désobéi et qu'on est parties à Marineford.

 _Est-ce qu'il m'en voudra ?_ Est-ce qu'il m'en voudra quand il me verra dans le camp adverse ? Et aussi, est-ce qu'il m'en voudra en apprenant qu'on lui a tout caché depuis le début, qu'on a caché nos origines, notre but, notre mission, et qu'on lui a menti ?

Je serrai les poing et ma mâchoire se crispa.

 _Arrête de penser à ça..._ Oui, nous n'avons pas été envoyées ici pour rien, et notre mission, on doit l'accomplir jusqu'au bout, après on verra bien. Mais, aurais-je la force de m'opposer à la seule personne qui me manquera vraiment si je parviens à repartir, le seul que je ne veux pas quitter ? J'en sais rien. J'espère juste qu'il me pardonnera pour tout ça.

Je respirai un bon coup pour chasser toutes mes pensées et passer à autre chose.

Je n'avais plus aucune envie de dormir. Quand je fus en état de réfléchir, je commençais me concentrer pour me remémorer en détails les actions importantes de chaque pirate ou marine durant la guerre, et à trouver des contres-attaques et des plans d'action, que je partagerai le lendemain avec Adeline. Il ne reste que deux où trois jours, alors on doit vite terminer notre plan final.

* * *

 **Voili voilou ! Une pitite review ? Allez, encouragez tous Jade dans ce moment difficile en envoyant des ondes positives ;p**


	25. Chap 25) On arrive à Marinford !

**Salut, chers lecteurs !**

J'ai retrouvé mon rythme d'écriture normal :D ! Vous aurez des chapitres plus réguliers ;)

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chap 25) On arrive à Marinford !**

 _Je n'avais plus aucune envie de dormir. Quand je fus en état de réfléchir, je commençai à me concentrer pour me remémorer en détails les actions importantes de chaque pirate ou marine durant la guerre, et à trouver des contres-attaques et des plans d'action, que je partagerai le lendemain avec Adeline. Il ne reste que deux où trois jours, alors on doit vite terminer notre plan final._

 _Le lendemain :_

Après le petit déjeuné, une réunion eu lieu avec Barbe Blanche et tous les commandants. Adeline et moi y fûmes invitées pour débattre sur l'attaque du QG de la Marine. Nous leur expliquâmes qu'ils devaient agir normalement pour ne pas modifier leurs actions, sinon nos prévisions seraient fausses et ne serviraient à rien. Nous nous éclipsâmes donc rapidement pour les laisser discuter tranquillement, puis nous allâmes dans ma chambre pour terminer nos propres stratégies.

«- Donc on feras comme ça, termina mon amie après une demie-heure de blabla.

\- Ouais...

Assise sur mon lit, les coudes posés sur mes genoux et mes mains entremêlées, je fixais nerveusement le sol.

-... Q'est-ce qui te perturbes à ce point ? Tu es bizarre depuis tout à l'heure... me demanda t-elle gentiment.

\- Ben, j'appréhende un peu.

\- De quoi ? insista t-elle.

-... La réaction... de Doffy.

\- Faut pas t'en faire, ça serait quand même con qu'il t'en veuille après tout se que vous avez vécus ensembles.

\- Comment ça ?! sursautais-je nerveusement.

\- Et oui, je suis au courant pour cette fameuse nuit, sur l'île de Zou, quand vous m'avez laissée toute seule, ria t-elle.

-... Mais... Comment ...? bégayais-je, prise au dépourvut.

\- Tu te souviens de la carte que Panda avait volée à Marco ?

\- Heu, oui ?

\- Et ben il a tout écrit dessus et me l'a donné.

-... Depuis quand il sait écrire ?!

\- Aucune idée. Mais en tous cas arrête de te rendre malade, tu verras ça se passera bien.

\- Hum...»

Adeline se leva après m'avoir tapoté l'épaule, puis se dirigea vers la sortie. La porte claqua, et, perdue dans mes pensées, je restai assise sur mon matelas, les yeux rivés au sol et mon menton appuyé dans la paume d'une main. Quelques minutes plus tard, je levai la tête vers le réveille posé sur ma table de nuit. Il indiquait midi et quart. A mon grand étonnement je n'avais pas faim. Au contraire, j'avais plutôt envie de vomir et une migraine commençait à me détruire la tête. _Arrête de stresser pour rien_ , _tu vas vraiment tomber malade,_ me sermonnais-je en plaquant une main sur mon front. Je soupirai en me laissant tomber entièrement sur mon lit, fatiguée.

 _Toc toc..._

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux en sursautant. Un bruit m'avais tirée de mon sommeil, je tendis l'oreille, à l'affût.

«-... Jade ? appela une voix familière.

\- Ah, c'est toi... soupirais-je en me décontractant.

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Bien sûr.

Je me redressai pour m'asseoir tandis que Marco poussa la porte et entra.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu me parait plus pâle que d'habitude ? demanda t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

\- Euh... En fait je me sentais pas bien, mais ça va mieux, affirmais-je en me rendant compte que je n'avais plus mal à la tête.

\- Ça va faire deux heures que tu n'es pas sortie de ta chambre et tu n'es même pas venue manger, je me suis inquiété. Tu es sûr que ça va ? insista le phoénix.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil au réveil : effectivement il était midi passé, pourtant je n'avais toujours pas faim.

\- Oui, merci, je vais bien.

\- Tu ne me cache rien ? J'ai vraiment l'impression que quelque chose te tourmente...

\- Non, c'est juste que je stresse à cause de la guerre et ça m'a filé une migraine, soupirais-je en évitant de mentionner Doflamingo.

\- Hum... Du coup tu veux venir manger ? proposa-t-il.

\- Pas faim...»

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de m'observer. J'avais l'impression qu'il lisait dans mon esprit, ce qui me mis mal à l'aise. Un long silence s'abattit sur la pièce, je fixais nerveusement mes pieds tandis que Marco continuait de me dévisager.

«- Je vais m'entraîner ! m'exclamais-je en me levant brusquement pour lui fausser compagnie.

Je n'eu pas le temps de faire trois pas que le commandant saisit mon bras et me stoppa.

\- Non, pas dans ton état. Tu as le ventre vide et je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Mais... balbutiais-je.

\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! grondai-t-il

Il me tira contre lui et me serra dans ses bras, espérant me réconforter. Etonnée, je n'osais même plus respirer.

\- Aller, tu peux tout me dire, murmura-t-il.»

Je sentis ma mâchoire se crisper et les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je me retins de justesse, ravalai ces larmes qui embuaient mes yeux, et me ressaisis vivement avant de dire une connerie.

\- On va manger, déclarais-je en le repoussant pour me libérer de sa prise.

Marco lâcha un soupire avant de me suivre jusqu'à la cantine pour partager un repas avec moi.

 _Le lendemain :_

«- Capitaine, les bulles sont opérationnelles ! lança un moussaillon.

Barbe Blanche arracha ses perfusions et les jeta un peu plus loin. Il se leva et pris une bouffée d'air :

\- Mes fils, voici venu le jour du sauvetage de Ace, préparez vous à entrer à Marinford ! beugla-t-il.

Des acclamations et des cris de motivation retentirent sur tous les navire. Tandis que Marco donna l'ordre aux alliés de foncer sur le QG, le navire où il se trouvait et tous les autres entamèrent une descente au fond de l'océan.

Nerveuses, mon amie et moi observions les monstres marins se balader autours de nous.

\- Tu te rappelles du dauphin ? ria mon amie pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Ouais, on va éviter de leur refaire le coup, complétais-je ».

Nous étions en compagnie des commandants, l'empereur était partit tout seul sur le Moby-Dick. La tension était palpable et mon stress augmentait, mélangé avec un étrange sentiment d'excitation. Était-ce parce que j'allais revoir Doflamingo ou juste l'envie de la bataille ? Je n'en savais rien et peu importe, le principal était de se concentrer sur la libération de Ace et tenir les plans préparer avec Adeline. Ne surtout pas se laisser distraire. Après tout, on avait été envoyées dans cet univers pour ça. Ma famille et mes amis me manquaient énormément, et même les bons moments passés ici ne pouvaient pas les remplacer. J'éprouvai un pincement au cœur en me rendant compte que si je rentrais chez moi un autre vide se formerait.

Je jetai un regard à mon amie, elle aussi avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées. J'inspirai lentement pour me gonfler les poumons et m'aérer l'esprit. Autours de moi les hommes commençaient à s'agiter, préparer leurs armes, tourner en rond comme des bêtes sauvages, tandis que le navire changea de direction pour remonter à la surface.

 _Ça y est, on y arrive enfin_ , pensais-je en regardant la lumière pâle qui se détachait de plus en plus au dessus de nous.

* * *

 **Je veux un max de review pour motiver Jade et Adeline, allez allez ! :D**


	26. Chap 26) La guerre commence !

**Salut, chers lecteurs !**

Oui, je sais, je met 3 plombes pour écrire un chapitre XD Pas d'inquiétudes je n'abandonne pas cette fic.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAP 26) La guerre commence !  
**

 _J'inspirai lentement pour me gonfler les poumons et m'aérer l'esprit. Autours de moi les hommes commençaient à s'agiter, préparer leurs armes, tourner en rond comme des bêtes sauvages, tandis que le navire changea de direction pour remonter à la surface._

 _Ça y est, on y arrive enfin, pensais-je en regardant la lumière pâle qui se détachait de plus en plus au dessus de nous._

J'enroulai rapidement un bandana autour de ma mâchoire pour recouvrir une bonne partie de mon visage et dissimulai mes longs cheveux sous un chapeau subtilisé à Vista. Oui je sais, c'est super stylé.

Quelques secondes plus tard le MobyDick, suivit des trois autres bateaux, refit surface. Un flot lumineux m'assaillit et je fus forcée de plisser les yeux pour ne pas manquer une miette du spectacle offert à moi :

Des centaines, voir des milliers de marines aux visages crispés, bien étonnés par notre entrée fracassante, étaient agglutinés sur la grande place. La dite place où, en hauteur sur un échafaud, trônait Ace accompagné de Sengoku. Sans oublier les puissants Amiraux bien mis en évidence sur leurs chaises dorés. J'éprouvai un pincement au cœur en apercevant Doffy, MON Doffy, dans les remparts adverses aux côtés des autres shichibukai. Bon, il avait l'air de bien s'amuser et de ne pas se douter de ma présence. C'était déjà une bonne chose.

J'observai plus attentivement nos positions, pour vérifier que tout se passait comme prévu : Nous avions infiltrés la baie sans difficulté et nos 43 alliés arrivaient derrière en renfort. Pas d'anomalies.

Je sortis immédiatement de ma contemplation en entendant les pas de l'Empereur résonner tandis qu'il montait l'escalier pour faire son entrée. Tout le monde retenait son souffle, pas un seul bruit autour. Même le clapotis des vagues s'était interrompu. Droit et fier, il vint se planter au milieu de la proue du navire et balaya l'espace du regard avant de s'adresser à Sengoku :

\- Rendez-moi mon fils ! tonna Barbe Blanche, faisant frissonner tout le monde de part sa puissance.

Après refus de l'Amiral en Chef, le légendaire pirate donna le coup qui commença la bataille en provoquant un énorme tsunami, qui fut bien évidemment contré par Aokidji. Vous connaissez la suite...

* * *

La bataille faisait rage, c'était le gros bordel. Adeline, Panda (oui oui, lui aussi) et moi étions planqués pas loin du MobyDick pour surveiller Squardo. Notre objectif : limiter les dégâts de la corruption d'Akainu et empêcher le vieux de se faire poignarder. Pas simple à réaliser en restant discrètes, puisqu'il était planté en plein milieu du navire, isolé et bien visible de tous. Si par malheur quelqu'un se rendait compte de notre présence, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver pour la suite du plan et pour nous ?

A l'abri contre le flan du navire et derrière quelques rochers projetés par la violence de la bataille, je saisis une brique qui trainait par terre et le recouvrit de haki. Adeline, à couvert un peu plus loin, m'indiqua qu'elle avait Squardo en visuel. Elle fit un décompte de cinq secondes avec les doigts de sa main et prépara son épée de l'autre. Concentrée, je fixai nerveusement sa lame quand le dernier doigt se leva. Je lançai alors de toutes mes force mon caillou, et ma camarade se servit de l'arme pour le faire ricocher et le projeter en direction de notre cible, qui commençait à sortir son épée de son fourreau.

Squardo se prit la brique en pleine face et s'écroula en prenant son front entre ses mains. Choqué devant l'acte que s'apprêtait à faire son fils avant d'être assommé, Barbe Blanche le dévisagea, interloqué. Quand à tous ceux qui avaient vu le caillou voler, ils regardèrent dans notre direction pour voir qui l'avait jeté. Bien sûr nous avions prévu le coup et nous nous étions déjà planquées pour ne pas se faire griller.

Doflamingo, perché sur le dossier de son fauteuil, pouffa en voyant le pirate se relever tout penaud et se faire sermonner par le vieux. Etrangement il pensa à ses deux protégées, en se disant qu'elles auraient bien été capables de faire le coup du lancé de pierre. Il ne croyait pas si bien penser.

* * *

La bataille suivait son cours, pas d'imprévus pour le moment. Nous étions à proximité d'Akainu pour tenter de le surveiller malgré les quelques marines qui nous agressaient, quand nous vîmes l'Empereur cracher du sang et porter la main à son torse, à cause de ses problèmes de santé. Comme prévu, il fut forcé de s'agenouiller et l'Amiral rouge en profita pour s'approcher de lui, tout sourire, le poing armé.

Nous réagîmes immédiatement et chacune balança une peau de banane au ras du sol. Oui, vous avez bien lu, j'ai dis une peau de banane. Après tout Akainu était bien trop occupé à prononcer son discours et mépriser son adversaire pour regarder où il marchait.

Le premier projectile s'étala devant son pied gauche, et le deuxième à l'opposé. Encore un pas et ce lâche allait être ridiculisé. J'émis un petit sourire en imaginant la scène, et observai attentivement. Deux secondes passèrent, sans résultats. Je fronçai les sourcils en me rendant compte qu'il avait esquivé le piège en faisant des pas irréguliers pour prendre de l'élan. Adeline se tourna vers moi, les yeux ronds. J'allais réagir en ramassant de nouveau une pierre pour faire la technique Squardo, quand quelque chose attira mon regard.

Vif comme l'éclair, un Panda sauvage venait d'apparaitre et avait coupé le passage à l'amiral, le faisant trébucher. Le petit animal repartit en trombe après avoir profité de l'occasion pour donner un coup de bambou sur la tête d'Akainu, qui s'était préalablement vautré. Un sourire triomphant s'afficha finalement sur nos visages.

Doflamingo, qui s'amusait à contrôler des soldats avec ses fils, tiqua en apercevant la boule de poils filer entre les jambes des combattants. Il avait même eu le temps de distinguer le bambou, pas de doutes s'était bien la foutue bestiole d'Adeline. Le corsaire fut traversé par une vague de colère, d'inquiétude et de doutes. La main tremblante, il fouilla dans les poches de son éternel manteau à plumes roses et en sortit un denden-mushi.

 _Plplpl...Plplpl..._

\- Ouiiiiiiiiiii ?

\- Trebol, où sont les filles ?

\- Béééééh, heuuu, j'en sais rien moi, l'autre fois tu m'avais dit de leur foutre la paix... D'ailleurs j'y pense, ça fait un bout de temps que je les ai pas vues...

\- MAIS T'ES CON OU QUOI ?! hurla Doffy, faisant sursauter les corsaires à côté de lui.

\- Aaaah ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Laisse tomber !

Le blond raccrocha rageusement le combiné et scruta le champ de bataille, à la recherche de ses deux emmerdeuses désobéissantes. Sans succès, il abandonna au bout de quelques minutes et décida de patienter, se doutant qu'elles finiraient bien par intervenir et se mettre à découvert. _Comment on-t-elle réussi à venir jusqu'ici ?_ se demanda le corsaire. Il avait lui même inspecté son propre navire pour être sûr qu'elles ne s'étaient pas tapées l'incruste et n'avait trouvé nulle trace suspecte. Il se promit de leur demander comment diable avaient-elles fait pour se déplacer, elles qui ne savaient pas naviguer.

* * *

On avait réussit à protéger le vieux, maintenant on devait l'aider à se rapprocher d'Ace. Notre plan était de le faire survivre, comme ça Luffy sauverai Ace, on immobiliserai Akainu pour ne pas qu'il s'en prenne à eux, Barbe Noire ne volera pas le Gura Gura No Mi, et tout finirai bien.

\- Adeline, viens on va dégager le passage par là bas ! lançais-je en devançant Barbe Blanche pour l'aider à progresser.

Mon amie me suivit et nous courrions vers un groupe ennemis, quand le pirate devant nous se stoppa soudainement, si bien que nous le percutâmes. J'allais lui faire une remarque, quand je me rendis compte que tout le monde fixai quelque chose sans bouger. Je levai la tête pour suivre leurs regards, qui portèrent le mien vers l'échafaud. Je sentis le stress monter quand j'aperçus deux nouveaux bourreaux avec leurs armes levées au dessus du cou d'Ace. Comme prévu Crocodile avait envoyé bouler les deux premiers, et cette fois Luffy allait utiliser son Haki pour leur faire perdre conscience.

Le chapeau de paille hurla et l'onde de fluide fit s'évanouir quelques personnes autours de moi. Adeline tituba mais resta debout, quant à moi je ressentis une vive migraine qui se dissipa assez rapidement.

Tandis que tout le monde semblait abasourdit par les capacités du jeune homme, mon amie et moi continuâmes notre ascension vers Ace. Le seul petit problème était qu'il ne restait plus grand monde debout autours de nous. Par conséquent nous étions largement visibles, ne pouvant plus nous camoufler dans la foule. Ça n'y manqua pas, tout le monde nous remarqua, y compris les grands corsaires..

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre 26 ! Vous sentez que ça va partir en steak XD ? Une petite review svp ? :3**


	27. Chap 27) Repérées !

**Salut, chers lecteurs !**

Voilà la suite tant attendue XD ! Encore désolé pour l'attente, mais pas d'inquiétude, je terminerai cette histoire ^^. D'ailleurs l'aventure touchera bientôt à sa fin, dans un ou deux chapitres je pense... Merci d'avoir suivit depuis tout ce temps (ça fais presque un an je crois XD) !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chap 27) Repérées !  
**

 _Tandis que tout le monde semblait abasourdit par les capacités du jeune homme, mon amie et moi continuâmes notre ascension vers Ace. Le seul petit problème était qu'il ne restait plus grand monde debout autours de nous. Par conséquent nous étions largement visibles, ne pouvant plus nous camoufler dans la foule. Ça n'y manqua pas, tout le monde nous remarqua, y compris les grands corsaires..._

Doflamingo, qui n'avais pas bougé de son perchoir et était resté auprès de ses camarades corsaires, se pencha au dessus de la rambarde pour mieux observer la scène. Sous ses yeux se trouvaient deux idiotes déguisées qui se démenaient pour progresser vers l'échafaud. Un flot de sentiments traversa alors le blond sans qu'il ne sache comment les interpréter. Etait-il en colère qu'elles lui aient désobéit et ne soient pas restées à Dressrosa ? Ou était-il plutôt rassurer de voir qu'elles allaient bien ? Quoi qu'il en soit, la pression exercée par sa main crispée brisa l'accoudoir de son siège. Il ne savais pas comment réagir.

* * *

\- Fais gaffe, on est repérées ! lançais-je à mon amie.

\- Hein ?!

\- Regarde !

Je tendis le doigt en direction d'Akainu qui se dirigeait dans notre direction accompagné d'un groupe de soldats. Ils étaient décidément motivés à s'en prendre à Barbe Blanche. Le seul problème, c'est que repousser un amiral s'avère être assez complexe, étant donné la différence de puissance.

J'échangeai un regard décidé avec Adeline, puis nous nous plaçâmes l'une à côté de l'autre, prêtes à en découdre. J'allais me précipiter en avant pour attaquer la première ligne de soldats quand une large main se posa sur mon épaule et me retint sur place.

\- Ne restez pas dans mes pattes, grogna l'Empereur qui voulait affronter l'amiral rouge lui même.

Ils nous écarta sur le côté du revers de la main et concentra son pouvoir sur la lame de son bisento pour préparer une attaque.

\- Hé, attendez ! paniquais-je en voyant que l'affrontement serait inévitable.

\- C'est pas ce qui était prévu ! ajouta mon amie sur le même ton.

Une violente secousse ébranla la terre, qui se fendit un peu partout autours de nous. Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, tandis qu' Adeline planta son épée dans le sol pour s'y accrocher en prévision d'une déformation importante du champ de bataille. Non seulement le vieux venait de gâcher notre plan en prenant le risque de subir de grosses blessures, mais en plus on se retrouvait juste à côté de ces deux monstres de puissance en plein combat.

\- Attention ! hurlais-je en esquivant une boule de lave.

Des éclats de lave et des braises giclèrent d'un peu partout tandis que le sol se brisait et formait des crevasses à certains endroits. Je m'empressai de rejoindre mon amie en esquivant les projectiles brulants pour faire une petite réunion improvisée.

\- On fais quoi maintenant ? demandais-je une fois à son niveau tandis qu'une violente bourrasque de poussière et de gravillons vint nous déstabiliser.

\- J'en sais rien, mais si on essaye de l'aider on va le gêner et se faire pulvériser par l'autre volcan !

\- Ouais pas faux... Mais il est chiant aussi à pas nous écouter, et en plus...

Un grondement sourd couvrit la fin de ma phrase et la terre se fissura soudainement tout autours de nous, et la parcelle sur laquelle nous nous trouvâmes bloquées s'inclina brutalement. Ni Adeline ni moi n'eûmes le temps de nous cramponner correctement et nous roulâmes dangereusement vers la crevasse, essayant désespérément de nous rattraper sur la surface lisse.

Nous allions définitivement tomber quand j'eus une idée.

\- Prépare toi à t'accrocher ! beuglais-je sans trop savoir où se trouvait ma camarade.

Tandis qu'un cailloux violemment projeté par une bourrasque de poussière m'entailla la joue, j'activai les pouvoirs de mon fruit du démon. Quand je sentis toute ma force réveillée, j'élançai mes pattes avant devant moi et sortit mes griffes, qui se plantèrent le plus profondément possible dans le béton. Je voulu faire de même avec mes pattes arrières mais elles ne trouvèrent aucune paroi et gesticulèrent dans le vide.

 _Je suis au bord de la crevasse !_

La panique s'empara à nouveau de moi quand que mes griffes qui avaient arrêtées ma chute quelques instants, se mirent à trancher lentement le sol. Je glissait maintenant doucement sur la surface quasi verticale, entrainée par mon propre poids. Affolée, je regardai autours de moi. Il fallait que je trouve une solution avant que mes pattes, qui étaient tendues quelques mètres au dessus du bord, ne comblent cette distance.

Je sentis un poids grimper de mon épaule droite jusqu'au sommet de ma tête. Je constatai avec soulagement qu'Adeline avait réussit à s'accrocher.

\- Fais quelque chose, on va retomber ! s'écria-t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de mon oreille.

 _Nan, j'avais pas remarqué !_ Je poussai un grognement avant d'essayer de me hisser un peu plus haut sur la paroi en me tirant avec mes pattes, mais cela eu pour effet de nous faire glisser brusquement. _Merde !_ Je penchai la tête en arrière pour prendre mon élan et la rabattre en avant afin de planter mes canines supérieurs dans le béton. Quelques fragments me giclèrent à la figure et je m'immobilisai complétement pendant quelques secondes, pour éviter de faire bouger mes griffes.

La poussière se dissipa rapidement et c'est avec soulagement que je vis que je ne glissais plus.

\- Bien joué ! sourit mon amie en osant se décrocher de mon oreille pour se mettre debout sur mon crâne.

Elle observa la situation quelques instants avant d'ajouter :

\- Comment on remonte maintenant ?

Je poussai un grognement de mécontentement. A l'instar d'X-Drake, mon zoan préhistorique ne me permettait pas de parler.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu peux rien dire... Bon, attend j'ai une idée.

Elle tâtonna les différents outils accrochés à sa ceinture et prit finalement deux petites épées ainsi qu'une corde qu'elle gardait enroulée au fond d'une sacoche.

* * *

Doflamingo sauta de son siège et atterrit souplement au pied du QG, sur le champ de bataille. Il avait vu Jade et Adeline tomber dans une crevasse, et les bourrasque de poussière et de fumée provoquées par les multiples combats avaient masqué la suite de l'action. Le corsaire, qui avait décidé d'observer ses protégées pour comprendre ce qu'elles faisaient ici, changea finalement d'avis et préféra aller à leur rencontre. Déjà parce qu'il avait droit à quelques explications, mais aussi parce qu'elles venaient de se mettre dans une drôle de situation et qu'il fallait sans doutes les aider.

C'est d'un pas pressé que le blond traversa le véritable foutoir qu'était devenu l'extérieur du QG. Entre les crevasses, le sol déformé, les flaques de lave, les par-terres de glace, les cadavres, les armes qui trainaient partout, les projectiles et les ennemis, il y avait de quoi être ralenti.

* * *

\- Regarde, je vais nous fabriquer un grappin et on va sortir de là ! m'expliqua ma amie.

 _Fais vite,_ pensais-je en m'inquiétant quand une nouvelle secousse traversa le sol, faisant trembler notre falaise ainsi que mes appuis. Si on mettait trop de temps le béton allait finir par se fissurer autours de mes griffes et de mes dents et ce serait la chute.

Adeline enroula un bout de la corde autours de la garde d'une épée et fis un nœud solide pour maintenir le tout. Elle tira plusieurs fois dessus pour être sûre de la fiabilité de son invention puis rénova l'opération sur la deuxième arme.

\- C'est parti ! annonça-t-elle en faisant tourbillonner une épée d'un geste du poignet.

Je la sentis se déplacer en me piétinant la tête pour venir se percher sur mon museau. Elle lança la première épée qui alla se ficher entre mes griffes et mes dents, le seul endroit de la paroi pas trop abimé. Elle remonta sur mon crâne et projeta l'autre lame dans la paroi d'en face, juste avant le bord, ce qui forma un pont juste au dessus de nous.

\- On s'accroche, on rampe jusqu'à l'autre côté, et on monte sur le côté qui est pas tout cassé ! résuma-t-elle en agrippant la corde d'une main et en saisissant une touffe de ma crinière de l'autre.

J'avais compris le plan, maintenant j'allais devoir me retransformer en humaine et vite me rattraper à la corde. Je me concentrai donc et dès que je ne sentis plus la paroi j'agrippai la main de ma camarde et tendis le bras pour choper la corde. Heureusement j'avais bien calculé ma transformation et je réussis sans mal à me rattraper sans nous faire tomber toutes les deux.

Une fois sûres qu'aucune de nous ne risquait de tomber, nous nous lâchâmes pour nous mettre en mode cochon-pendu et nous commençâmes notre trajet jusqu'à l'autre paroi en rampant prudemment.

La crevasse devait faire environ quinze mètres de large et nous en vîmes à bout en quelques minutes. Avec toute la délicatesse dont je pouvais faire preuve, je me redressai afin de me mettre debout sur la corde et de me hisser en haut. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et mes mains agrippèrent le bord.

\- C'est bon on va y arriver, affirmais-je en faisant une traction.

Je hissai alors ma jambe sur le bord et réussis à me remonter entièrement en poussant sur ma jambe et mes bras. Je me retournai immédiatement et tendis le bras pour aider Adeline.

Quand nous fûmes les deux saines et sauves nous nous tapîmes dans la main, fières de nous. Mais une explosions nous rappela vite à l'ordre. Nous avions une mission, et pas de temps à perdre.

\- Alors comme ça on se déguise en pirate et s'infiltre à Marinford ? grinça quelqu'un derrière nous.

Je sursautai, je connaissais très bien cette voix.

* * *

 **Oh, mais quel suspense XD ! J'aime vous laisser dans la frustration :3 Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je me dépêche d'écrire le prochain chapitre. Une petite review pour l'encouragement ? :D**


	28. Chap 28) Quand tout se corse !

**Salut, chers lecteurs !**

Ça sent la fin proche de la fic tout ça ! Rdv au prochain chapitre qui sera sans doute le dernier... Je suis partagée entre sentiment de tristesse et de fierté :)

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chap 28) Quand tout se corse !  
**

 _Quand nous fûmes les deux saines et sauves nous nous tapîmes dans la main, fières de nous. Mais une explosions nous rappela vite à l'ordre. Nous avions une mission, et pas de temps à perdre._

 _\- Alors comme ça on se déguise en pirate et s'infiltre à Marinford ? grinça quelqu'un derrière nous._

 _Je sursautai, je connaissais très bien cette voix._

Je fis lentement volt-face, la boule au ventre. De l'autre côté de la crevasse, là où nous nous trouvions quelques minutes auparavant, se tenait Doflamingo. Je le fixais longuement, ne savant ni quoi dire ni quoi faire. Au bout de quelques instants qui me parurent une éternité, le corsaire se décida à briser le silence en sautant par dessus la crevasse, laissant échapper son rire singulier. Il se tenait maintenant quelques mètres devant moi et avançait d'un pas assuré.

Adeline s'était accolée à moi, je percevais sans problèmes son appréhension. Je retirai mon chapeau ainsi que mon foulard pour dévoiler entièrement mon visage. Nous étions repérées, alors plus besoin de porter cet accoutrement.

\- Vous me devez quelques explications, grogna Doffy d'un air menaçant.

Il avait parlé d'un tan sévère et pourtant il abordait un large sourire. Ce n'était pas bon signe, il était énervé. Je jetai un regard à Adeline. On trouve une excuse ou on dit la vérité ?

\- On... On a un truc à faire ici, bégaya mon amie en appuyant discrètement son coude sur mon bras.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Euh, c'est notre entrainement... Oui voilà, on s'entraine pour améliorer nos techniques ! m'exclamais-je ayant trouvé une excuse à peu près potable.

-... Comment êtes vous venues jusqu'ici ?

Nouveau silence. On ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'on s'était infiltrées sur son navire, il nous aurait forcément trouvées. Et si nous disions le MobyDick, il comprendrait que nous avions un lien avec l'équipage pirate et il risquerait de découvrir toute la vérité.

\- Oh, heu... Tu sais, des fois il y a des bateaux de la marine qui s'amarrent au port de Dressrosa pour faire du commerce, commença ma camarade.

\- Nous avons piqué des uniformes et on s'est infiltrées, et du coup ils nous ont emmenées jusqu'ici, complétais-je.

Doflamingo nous fixait, l'air pensif. Il devait surement chercher une faille dans nos explications, pour en vérifier la fiabilité. Il se mit finalement à fouiller dans le plumage de son manteau afin d'en sortir son den-den mushi. Il composa un numéro et porta lentement le combiné à son oreille.

 _Plplpl... Plplpl..._

-... Mwéééh, allô ?

\- Trebol, prend la liste d'arrivée des bateaux au port, ordonna le corsaire.

\- Ohhh Doffy, tu n'es plus fâché ?

\- La ferme, fais ce que je t'ai dis ! s'énerva-t-il.

\- D'accord...

Des bruits de pas s'échappèrent du petit escargot tandis que je jetai un regard inquiet à Adeline. Quelques instants plus tard, le lieutenant de trèfle reprit la parole :

\- C'est bon, je l'ai !

\- Bien. Maintenant dis moi à quand remonte l'amarrage le plus récent de navires de la marine.

\- Euhhh *bruit de feuille froissée*, le dernier passage remonte à environ deux mois...

Le blond raccrocha une fois qu'il eu l'info qu'il souhaitait et se remit à nous fixer en perdant son sourire. Je déglutis difficilement et je sentis des sueurs froides dégouliner dans mon dos. Là, on était vraiment dans la merde.

\- Comme c'est dommage, vos arguments ne tiennent pas ! ironisa Doflamingo.

\- Heu...on...

\- Non seulement vous me désobéissez mais en plus vous me mentez ! s'emporta-t-il.

Il avança vers nous d'une démarche menaçante et fis craquer les os de ses mains. _Non, il ne va pas attaquer, quand même ?_ songeais-je en paniquant.

Une vive lueur bleue vint soudainement m'éblouir. Je plissai les yeux sans comprendre ce qui se passait, et je me rendis compte que la lumière était en faite produite par des flammes bleues. _H_ _ein ? Des flammes bleues ? Il n'y a qu'une seule personne capable de faire ça..._

\- Marco ? appelais-je tandis-que les flammes s'estompaient.

\- Salut !

Il venait d'atterrir juste devant Adeline et moi, nous séparant ainsi de Doflamingo. Il se tourna vers nous, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Vous faites une de ces têtes ! plaisanta-t-il.

Je lui rendis son sourire. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi mais sa présence m'avais rassurée. Mon amie semblait également moins paniquée.

Le phœnix repris immédiatement son sérieux et se tourna vers le corsaire, qui avait stoppé son élan et observait la scène. Ils se jaugèrent quelques instants.

\- Je vois que tu connais ces deux là, lâcha Doflamingo en nous désignant d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Oui, et on dirait bien que toi aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu leur veux ? grinça Marco.

L'intéressé ne pris pas la peine de répondre, il était bien trop occupé à cogiter. Maintenant il lui semblait évidant que ses deux protégées étaient alliées à l'équipage de Barbe Blanche et qu'elles étaient venues à Marinford avec eux. Mais des choses le perturbait : dans quel but, et depuis quand ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne savait rien de leur passé. Le-lui avaient-elles délibérément caché ?

Une veine fit son apparition sur la tempe du corsaire, tandis que son sourire se déforma en grimace. Je jetai un regard inquiet à Adeline. La situation devenait critique. Déjà que l'empereur se battait alors que c'était pas prévu pour tout de suite, manquerait plus que Doffy s'y mette.

\- Vous allez m'expliquer tout ça ! hurla-t-il en tranchant l'air d'une main, en notre direction.

Le fil fut stoppé et engloutit dans un brasier de flammes bleues.

\- Continuez votre route, je m'en occupe ! ordonna Marco, qui sauta sur Doflamingo.

Un mur de flammes entoura les deux blonds, pour nous tenir à l'écart. Je ne jetai un dernier regard inquiet aux flammes, et m'élançai vers l'échafaud où se trouvait Ace, qui avait passé son temps à assister à la guerre sans pouvoir intervenir.

C'est en évitant les multiples éclats et flaques de lave et en sautant par dessus les crevasses que nous progressions difficilement vers notre objectif. L'équipage de Barbe Blanche, dispersé un peu partout sur la place, essayait de faire de même. Tous les commandants étaient occupés avec des hauts gradés ou des corsaires. Tant mieux, ça nous fera moins de monde à battre pour la suite. Et, mieux vaut laisser les gros morceaux entre eux, nous n'aurions pas fait long feux contre certains.

\- Où est Luffy ?! demanda Adeline en balayant le champ de bataille du regard.

-... Là bas ! m'écriais-je en montrant du doigt le jeune garçon environ 300 mètres devant nous.

Il se battait avec une multitude de soldats ennemis qui arrivaient toujours en masse et ne faiblissaient pas, peut importe le nombre qu'il envoyait valser. Nous repartîmes dans notre course effrénée pour aider le chapeau de paille. Le plan était d'atteindre l'estrade avec lui, d'y retrouver Mr.3 qui fabriquera la clé et enfin d'escorter Luffy et Ace en les protégeant d'Akainu.

En parlant d'Akainu, je jetai un coup d'oeil en arrière afin de voir comment évoluaient les combats : L'amiral rouge et Barbe Blanche se battaient encore, on distinguait leur silhouettes au milieu d'un océan de fumée et de poussière opaque. Marco et Doflamingo n'étaient plus là où nous les avions quittés, sans doute poursuivaient-ils le combat dans les airs. Je ne savais pas pour qui m'inquiéter...

La distance fut vite parcourue et nous rejoignîmes le frère d'Ace :

\- Hé Luffy ! lançais-je.

Il se retourna et me m'adressa un regard interrogateur.

\- On va t'aid... !

Une violente douleur me transperça le côté gauche du corps, me coupant net dans mon élan. J'entendis Adeline crier :

\- Jade !

Je serrai les dents et tournai lentement la tête pour constater les dégâts : deux lances de glaces aussi solides que l'acier étaient fichées dans mon épaule et mon flanc. Du sang commençait à s'écouler doucement de mes blessures, rampant le long de la glace et formant un petit ruisseau.

* * *

 **Reviews ? :)**


End file.
